Cosas buenas,Cosas Malas
by annasophietaylor
Summary: Mac habia asistido a la despedida de Soltero de Hawkes habia tratado de escabullirse,definitivamente no era su estilo"No todos los dias uno de nosotros da este paso, no seas aguafiestas,entra y tomate un trago"Don lo habia convencido de no abandonar!
1. Boom!

Boom

xxxxx

Mac se trato de incorporar de la cama, sintio como le dieran un martillazo,"Diablos"se volvio acostar, trato de mover su mano izquierda y no podia, suspiro, sentia que su cabeza iba a explotar, la habitacion estaba oscura apenas se iluminaba con pequeno rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana, algo tenia claro, no era su cuarto, veia toda su ropa regada por la habitacion, estaba completamente desnudo salvo por una media que aun conservaba, "Que hiciste Mac?"se pregunto a si mismo,vio en el piso unas botellas"Tequila".suspiro "Espero no haber hecho el ridiculo" recordaba que habia sido la despedida de soltero de Hawkes"Tequila"penso "Tome mucha tequila",recordaba que Camille se habia unido a ellos con el grupo con el que celebraba su despedida de soltera, recordaba una serie de juegos,Mac suspiro, habia pensado en marcharse pero no queria arruinar la fiesta, estaban completos para el juego de parejas,Mac se trato de incorporar no podia,"Demonios"suspiro,seguia tratando de mover su mano, tanteo el otro lado de la cama,se asusto cuando sintio otro cuerpo a su lado cubierto de toda la lenceria de la cama,"El juego de parejas, habian sido esposados en parejas, la idea era divertirse toda la noche con la misma persona"Mac arqueo la mirada hasta la luna, halo mas su mano y vio las esposas, en el otro estremo, la mano de su companera, pudo ver la manga de su camisa"Estas jodido"penso,se cubrio un poco con las sabanas, trataba de recordar que habia pasado la noche anterior.


	2. Lujuria

Lujuria

xxxxx

"Estas jodido"penso,se cubrio un poco con las sabanas, trataba de recordar que habia pasado la noche anterior.

xxxxx

Mac entro a una discoteca,Adam,Danny, Hawkes y Sid, estaban en el lugar, un grupo grande de empleados del laboratorio los acompanaban, Hawkes tenia una corona puesta,todos bebian cerveza,"Mac" grito Danny"Aqui viene mi sorpresa para Hawkes", Mac arqueo la mirada, ellos llevaron a Hawkes a un sillon, una mujer salio y se subio sobre un poste,comenzo a bailar,Mac suspiro,Adam palmeo su hombro"Esto esta genial"grito Adam emocionado,Mac lo miro serio, arqueo la mirada, el trataba de escabullirse del lugar, cuando logro llegar a la puerta, Don iba entrando"A donde vas?"Mac sonrio, bajo la mirada.

"A casa".

"No todos los dias uno de nosotros da este paso, no seas aguafiestas,entra y tomate un trago"Mac suspiro entro con Don, "Dentro de una hora nos vamos a reunir con las chicas en un bar cerca de aqui,Camille tiene varias cosas planeadas,la principal es que Hawkes, duerma con ella esta noche"Don sonrio,Mac con el"No es tonta, Hawkes no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo".

"El mejor estado de un hombre"Don miro intrigado a Mac.

"Casado".

"No te hicieron despedida de soltero?"Mac miro serio a Don"Me imagino que no, si le ponias tu cara de Poker a tus oficiales, ninguno se atrevio".

"Mi matrimonio fue planeado y ejecutado el mismo dia"Mac sonrio"No dio tiempo".

"No sabes de lo que te pierdes, dejate llevar Mac".

"No voy a dormir con la Streaper".

"Creeme no va a pasar,Camille tiene un juego para asegurarse que eso no pase".Mac arqueo la mirada,"Confia"Mac tomo otra cerveza, Don le enseno una botella de tequila"Hay un juego con esto".

"Me cae mal la tequila"Don le entrego un limon y un vaso con tequila.

"No te va a pasar nada"Mac tomo la tequila puso mala cara"Toma la sal y el limon".Don le sirvio otro tequila a Mac , le indico como lo debia tomar con la sal y el limon, los dos tomaron varios tragos, Danny se acerco a ellos con una botella extrana le sirvio un trago a cada uno, Danny ya se veia bien borracho.

"Fondo seco"grito Danny y lo tres bebieron sus copas.

"Que es esto?"grito Mac,Don sonrio, extendio su mano para que Danny le sirviera otro trago.

"Lujuria"dijo Danny,Mac arqueo la mirada"Hay que irnos al otro bar, Lindsay me llamo nos esperan alla",Danny se paro en la barra"Hey!Traigan a la victima".Un grupo de hombres cargo a Hawkes se lo llevaban cargado al otro bar, Mac trato nuevamente de escapar Don lo tomo por un brazo y Danny por el otro lo llevaron practicamente arrastrado al otro bar, "Estamos completos".

"Completos?"dijo Mac intrigado.

"Ya lo vas a entender"dijo Danny, finalmente llegaron a un bar a dos cuadras de ahi, Camille esperaba a Hawkes con unas esposas, el se acerco a Camille, ella se coloco una de las esposas en su mano y la otra en la mano de Hawkes,"Ya estas atrapado"grito Adam,Lindsay se acerco a Danny le coloco las esposas, Mac trato nuevamente de escapar, el habia dejado su chaqueta en la entrada y la fue a buscar se encontro con Jo haciendo lo mismo tratando de huir,Mac sonrio.

"Ya queme esta etapa"dijo Jo a toda prisa.

"Lo mismo pienso" dijo Mac,Jo le enseno una esposa en su mano a Mac.

"Ya averiguare en casa, como me la puedo quitar?Mac le sonrio.

"Nadie se va de aqui"Mac y Jo escucharon a Camille detras de ellos, ella tomo la esposa de Jo y se la coloco a Mac,Hawkes sonrio,Mac arqueo los ojos hasta la luna.

"Me esperan en casa"dijo Jo rapidamente.


	3. Tequila!

Tequila

xxxxx

"Nadie se va de aqui"Mac y Jo escucharon a Camille detras de ellos, ella tomo la esposa de Jo y se la coloco a Mac,Hawkes sonrio,Mac arqueo los ojos hasta la luna.

"Me esperan en casa"dijo Jo rapidamente.

xxxxx

"Ah no"dijo Camille "Es mi despedida de soltera, aqui nadie se va, Primero"dijo Camille senalando a Mac"Y segundo al mando"senalaba a Jo"Que mejor convinacion"ella tomo la mano de Jo arrastrandola a la pista a Mac con ella,"Nueva forma de tomar tequila"grito Camille, el grupo observaba atento,Camille le coloco un limon en la boca a Hawkes,le abrio mas la camisa y le puso una pasta de sal en su cuello,Mac y Jo observaban con la boca abierta, tomo la tequila lamio el cuello de Hawkes y le arranco el limon de su boca, lo besaba, mientras le quitaba el limon,ella se giro, miro a Mac y a Jo, quienes los observaban impresionados, "Ahora les toca a ustedes".Mac no sabia si estaba teniendo una pesadilla o estaba pasando, pero lo cierto es que no tenia la intension de lamer el cuello de nadie, ni que lamieran el suyo,"Mac!Mac!Mac!"gritaba el grupo,el ya tenia su cara de jefe,Jo se acerco a su oido le empezo hablar "No te molestes, todos estamos borrachos, vamos a complacerlos y nos escapamos en cuanto se olviden de nosotros" Mac miro fijamente a Jo,suspiro,Camille le entrego un vaso con tequila a Mac, Jo lo tomo le sonrio a Camille, todo el grupo gritaba euforico,Mac cada vez se veia mas molesto, Jo le sonrio y solto un poco su camisa,Mac suspiro,penso que era mejor hacerselo facil a Jo, ella tampoco estaba comoda con la situacion,Danny le sirvio otro trago de la botella misteriosa que tenia,Mac lo tomo, se lo bebio de un golpe, Jo le entrego un limon a Mac,el se lo coloco en la boca"Que diablos" penso."Relajate es un simple beso",Mac le sonrio a Jo,"Jo!Jo!Jo!"gritaba el grupo euforico,ella le enseno la pasta de sal al grupo y sonrio,el grupo grito mas,le coloco la pasta de sal a Mac en su cuello,el le regalo una pequena sonrisa,Mac penso que si algo sabia hacer Jo era complacer a la audiencia,ella le enseno el vaso de tequila al grupo,gritaron mas,"Que diablos pasa aqui?"penso Mac"Tanto escandalo por un simple beso",Jo bebio la tequila, lamio el cuello de Mac y lo beso,Mac se dio cuenta de porque tanta euforia, sintio un corrientazo, cuando Jo lamio su cuello y despues lo beso"Lujuria"penso"Y no precisamente por el trago",el grupo gritaba euforico,Danny repartia botellas de tequila, Mac le quito el vaso a Jo la miro fijamente"Mi turno",Jo lo miro fijamente"Mac!Mac!Mac!"empezo a gritar el grupo Mac sonrio,el coloco su mano en el cuello de Jo, lo acaricio,coloco la pasta de sal, le enseno el limon,ella se lo puso en la boca, Camille le sirvio la tequila, Mac le sonrio al grupo, gritaban mas,Jo sentia que las piernas le temblaban, Mac tomo el tequila lamio su cuello y la beso, el no se conformo con un simple beso,Jo sintio que las piernas le temblaban, mientras sentia la lengua de Mac en su boca, al separarse ella le sonrio,Mac sonrio con ella, "Este hombre sabe lo que hace"penso,"Quiero mas"se dijo a si misma, bailaron durante un rato, varias parejas jugaban el juego de la tequila, Jo se giro apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Mac,ellos veian a las parejas jugar en los postes, la idea era ver quien entre los hombres y las mujeres podia mantenerse en el poste, Mac y Jo se reian sin parar del grupo,"Quieres intentarlo?"Jo le dijo a Mac.

"No quiero patear tu trasero,Soy marine"

"Apostemos"dijo Jo.

"50"dijo Mac"No, no es suficiente"Jo lo miro fijamente.

"Un beso+plus"Mac arqueo la mirada, tomo la mano de Jo y la arrastro a los postes,Mac se quito los zapatos las medias y subio al poste de cabeza sin ningun problema, todos lo miraban impresionados"Mac,Mac,Mac"gritaba el grupo"Ya saben porque es el jefe"grito Danny,Mac cargo a Jo la ayudo a que se sujetara al poste,ella no podia revalaba, "El ganador Mac"grito Danny,el le sirvio otro trago de su botella a Mac, el lo tomo de un golpe, Mac y Jo regresaron a la barra, el cantinero les servia mas tequila,Jo se apoyo de nuevo en el pecho de Mac, Adam y su pareja aparecieron con varios pliegos de papel negros y blancos,"Ahora si, hay que arreglar a los novios , vamos a vestir al novio de novia y a la novia de novio"Mac y Jo observaban al grupo avalanzarse sobre Hawkes y Camille,Mac sonrio,beso el cuello de Jo.

"Aun quedaba sal"dijo Mac, Jo se giro y observo fijamente a Mac, hablo con el cantinero, el le entrego una botella de tequila, la pasta de sal y limones, Jo le entrego la botella a Mac, el la tomo y subieron a la parte de arriba del bar.

"Es el bar de un amigo"Mac la miro fijamente,el seguia Jo, entraron en una habitacion donde habian varias cabas y refrigeradores, ella puso un pasador en la puerta,"Estas sano?"Mac asento con su cabeza,Jo le enseno la botella,"Vamos a tomar esta en privado"Mac le sonrio,Jo se subio en unos de los refrigeradores"Mi mama siempre me dice, arrepientete de lo que hiciste, pero no dejes de hacer" Mac sonrio "Nueva forma de tomar tequila" Mac arqueo la mirada,Jo le sonrio a Mac, ella bajo un poco su top, coloco la pasta de sal en su pecho,Mac sonrio mas,ella le entrego un vaso con tequila, a Mac y mordio un limon, Mac bebio la tequila,lamio la sal y beso a Jo, metio su mano por debajo de su falda le quito su ropa interior,Jo soltaba el pantalon de el,Mac besaba a Jo,bajo a sus pechos le termino de bajar el top,la beso la miro fijamente"No te cuides"dijo Jo"Yo lo estoy haciendo, solo es sexo Mac"ella abrio la camisa de Mac,el se trato de sacar su franela, no podia por las esposas,Jo acaricio el pecho de Mac, lo beso,Jo metio su mano dentro del pantalon de Mac se dio cuenta que estaba a millon"Desde que me divorcie no he tenido sexo"Mac la beso "Es mucho tiempo, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido"dijo Mac,Jo lo beso"Bueno haz lo que consideres necesario,pero no te detengas"Mac sonrio,beso la entrepierna de Jo, ella suspiro,la halo hacia el y la miro fijamente"Voy a dejarte sin aliento, cuando te deje sin aliento, ahi voy a parar",Mac habia practicamente arrancado el refrigerador del piso mientras embestia a Jo, no se detenia, se habian olvidado de lo que pasaba en el bar no estaban seguros si alguien los extranaba, la verdad no les interesaba,"Lujuria, seria el trago,seria la situacion, seria el lugar, lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando, no paraba, terminaba y empezaba de nuevo su faena, pensaba que la botella misteriosa de Danny debia contener algo mas que alcohol, el no estaba pensando con claridad y no le interesaba hacerlo".Jo no lo dejaba salir, cruzaba sus piernas a su espalda cuando terminaba para que lo hiciera dentro de ella, ya habian perdido la cuenta de sus orgamos, estaban sudados y cansados, habian seguido tomando tequila, se habian terminado la botella, ya no necesitaban la sal, con su sudor bastaba, Mac beso a Jo, nuevamente termino dentro de ella compartieron un orgasmo, el acaricio su pelo y le sonrio, "Esta mojado", le dio un beso en los labios y luego en la mejilla, Jo le sonrio apenada,Mac le dio otro beso en la frente y luego en la mejilla,le entrego su ropa interior,"No puedo ir asi a casa,Ellie esta ahi"Jo se acomodaba su top, arreglaba su ropa, Mac la ayudaba arreglarse,"Vamos a un hotel que hay aqui cerca te banas y te acompano a casa".Jo le dio un beso a Mac le sonrio"Sabes complacer a una mujer"Mac le sonrio, la beso en los labios,la acerco mas a el,"En la ducha podemos seguir"dijo Jo,Mac sonrio, se terminaron de arreglar bajaron al primer piso quedaban unas pocas parejas bailando, tomaron sus chaquetas y fueron al hotel.


	4. Sin arrepentimientos

Sin arrepentimientos

xxxxx

"En la ducha podemos seguir"dijo Jo,Mac sonrio, se terminaron de arreglar bajaron al primer piso quedaban unas pocas parejas bailando, tomaron sus chaquetas y fueron al hotel.

xxxxx

Mac trataba de no moverse mucho apenas se movia y su cabeza retumbaba,Mac habia recordado como flashes la noche anterior, en cuanto habian llegado al hotel, se habian logrado deshacer de las esposas, se metieron en la ducha y no habian parado, habia recordado haber intentado arreglarse, para llevar a Jo a su casa, ella le habia colocado de nuevo las esposas, habian hablado de lo que habian aprendido durante su vida de casados, lo que habia terminado con un intercambio sin fin de tecnicas y conocimientos, habian pedido mas tequila, trataron de averiguar que partes del cuerpo podia sustituir la sal, habia sido una locura,Mac suspiro, "Mac la reglas no se hacen para romperse"el veia el manojo de telas a su lado, tenia que despertar a Jo,ella debia volver a su casa, Mac metio su mano entre los cubrecamas, trataba de desenrollar a Jo, acaricio la espalda de Jo"Que cuerpo tiene esta mujer"Mac suspiro"Esto no podia repetirse", penso "ya sabes porque bebiste, sobrio no lo harias".Mac sacudio su cabeza"Fue solo esta noche Mac,solo esta noche".

Mac descubria a Jo, a medida que la descubria comenzo a besar su cuerpo, Jo acaricio su mejilla, estaba media dormida, lo tomo por la cintura guiandolo hacia ella, Mac no se dio cuenta en que momento comenzo hacerle el amor, su cuerpo le pedia el cuerpo de ella y el escuchaba la peticion, obedecia,Jo gemia mientras Mac seguia con su faena,Jo cruzo las piernas en la espalda de Mac,el beso su cuello cuando termino"Buenos dias"dijo Mac,Jo sonrio"Muy buenos dias"dijo Jo"Que quieres desayunar?"dijo Mac le dio otro beso a Jo,"A ti"respondio Jo,Mac salio de la ducha unas horas mas tarde habian logrado quitarse nuevamente las esposas, el recibio el desayuno, esperaba a Jo para desayunar, ella salio del bano con una bata,suspiro y se sento frente a Mac"Que le dijiste?"dijo Mac, Jo suspiro.

"Tyler no me cree, que un caso surgio, gran excusa".

"Quieres que te acompane a casa?"

"No, voy a mantener lo del caso"Jo tomo su telefono,suspiro"Llamo a su padre,Mama fue a una despedida de soltera y no llego a casa,que crees que penso Russ?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Casi me manda a buscar con el FBI,ayer le conteste un mensaje a Ellie"Jo miro fijamente a Mac"Me estoy divirtiendo como nunca, Russ cree que me volvi loca y me fui con el streaper"Mac sonrio"Jo lo miro seria.

"Si quieres hablo con el"dijo Mac tratando de ponerse serio.

"Que le voy a decir?Oh Russ estaba reescribiendo el Kamasutra con mi jefe".Mac sonrio, Jo con el,Mac le enseno su telefono a Jo.

"Quince llamadas perdidas, no conozco el numero,seran del FBI?"Mac dijo sonriendo,Jo comia su desayuno.

"Si no llamas no vas a saber"Mac marco el numero, puso el speaker y le sonrio a Jo.

"Linea de emergencia de Airfleeight"se escucho la voz de una mujer.

"Perdon?"dijo Mac asustado.

"Linea de emergencia de Airfleeight"repitio la mujer"Con quien desea hablar?"Jo miro fijamente a Mac.

"Soy el Detective Mac Taylor,tengo varias llamadas perdidas de este numero,de que se trata?".

"Permitame un minuto"Mac miraba fijamente a Jo.

"Detective Taylor,le habla el agente Mark Tompson".

"Puede decirme de que se trata?"

"Estamos contactando a los familiares de los pasajeros del vuelo AF153, siniestrado ayer en la noche".

"Espere un minuto debe haber un error, vuelo siniestrado"Mac no alcanzaba a terminar una frase"Familiares,le paso algo a mi madre?".Jo corria a encender el televisor.

"No,no se trata de su madre".

"No entiendo"dijo Mac desesperado.

"Usted es la persona contacto en caso de emergencia de la Detective Stella Bonasera".

"Si"Mac suspiro"Digame que esta viva,por favor digame que esta viva".

"Lo siento"Mac empezo a llorar.


	5. Reaccion

Reaccion

xxxxx

"No,no se trata de su madre".

"No entiendo"dijo Mac desesperado.

"Usted es la persona contacto en caso de emergencia de la Detective Stella Bonasera".

"Si"Mac suspiro"Digame que esta viva,por favor digame que esta viva".

"Lo siento"Mac empezo a llorar.

xxxxx

"Donde esta su cuerpo?"Jo tomo la mano de Mac.

"Detective Taylor, esta desaparecida".

"Desaparecida?"

"El avion cayo en los pantanos, estamos reuniendo a los familiares en New Orleans, es necesario que se traslade, si posee, algo como un cepillo de dientes".

"Espere un momento,usted ha dicho desaparecida y me habla de llevar objetos que contengan el ADN de Stella, ya la declaro muerta?".

"Son los procedimientos, solo eso, no hay muchas esperanzas, la zona esta plagada de caimanes son pantanos".

"Voy para alla, pero no a buscar un cadaver voy a tratar de ubicarla".

"Ya hay grupos de rescate".

"Entiendame algo, no me voy a quedar esperando con un cepillo de dientes en mi mano, a que me entreguen un cadaver, por lo menos voy hacer el esfuerzo de buscarla".

"Lo entiendo, pero la guardia nacional se esta encargando de eso por la zona".

"Por favor puede enviarme el nombre de la persona a cargo del grupo de rescate".

"No creo que le sea de mucha ayuda, entiendo su desesperacion y mas siendo policia, su necesidad de ayudar".

"Soy Marine"

"Entiendo, le enviare los datos por texto".

"Gracias, tengo el ADN de Stella, dirijo el laboratorio de criminalistica de NY, almacenamos la informacion genetica de nuestro personal, esta en los archivos nacionales".

"No sabe como deseo que este bien, al igual que nuestros otros pasajeros, por favor busque en el aeropuerto nuestro counter e identifiquese, ellos se encargaran de su traslado".

"Gracias".Mac colgo,Jo lo abrazo el beso su frente"Esto no puede ser,no Stella".Mac se separo de Jo,llamo a Lindsay.

"Mac"se escucho la voz de Lindsay"Que paso contigo anoche?Crei que te iba a encontrar trabajando, Jo tampoco ha llegado".

"Esta conmigo".

"Que?"dijo Lindsay.

"Linds, escuchame"Mac suspiro.

"Mac!Que pasa?".

"El vuelo de New Orleans,Stella estaba ahi, estaba en ese avion".

"No entiendo que pasa con el vuelo".

"Cayo Linds!"

"Stella esta muerta!".

"Linds que pasa?"se escuchaba la voz de Danny en el fondo.

"Desaparecida".

"Es un error Mac,ella viajaba hoy en la manana".

"No Linds,me llamaron, esta en la lista de pasajeros".Lindsay lloraba.

Danny tomo el telefono"Mac!Que pasa?Como que Stella esta muerta? Ayer hable con ella".

"No esta muerta, esta desaparecida"Mac suspiro"Danny voy para alla, hablamos alla,tengo que viajar a New Orleans y necesito hacer unas llamadas".

"Bien,Boss aqui te esperamos".

Mac se vistio rapidamente, bajo a la recepcion para pagar la cuenta del hotel, Jo estaba con el tenia su cabello mojado,"Deberias secar tu pelo"dijo Mac nervioso.

"No da tiempo quiero ir a cambiarme para ir ayudarte en el laboratorio".

"No hay mucho que se pueda hacer".Mac suspiro,Jo lo abrazo, el le dio un beso en la frente"Temo que encuentres un jurado en tu casa".

"No se puede evitar,A donde vas?".

"Directo al laboratorio tengo ropa ahi, en cuanto pueda viajo a New Orleans".el telefono de Mac sono el leyo el mensaje mientras firmaba el vauche de su tarjeta, Mac y Jo salieron del hotel,"Te llevo a tu casa".

"No, ve al laboratorio, gana tiempo".Mac beso a Jo,ella sonrio"Dulce y salvaje"Mac arqueo la mirada,"Asi eres",el la volvio a besar.

"Unica"dijo Mac"Eres unica".Jo sonrio y se subio al taxi,Mac tomo otro taxi y llego al laboratorio, Danny se acerco apenas lo vio.

"Linds?"dijo Mac.

"Le dieron un tranquilizante,le voy avisar que estas aqui"Hawkes,Adam y Sid se acercaban a Mac, varios tecnicos del laboratorio se detuvieron al verlo,Mac se detuvo en el medio del pasillo"Esto nos afecta a todos"Mac se quito sus lentes oscuros, se notaba que habia llorado,Russ estaba ahi esperando a Jo"Siento no tener mucho que decirles, pero esta desaparecida, lo que me da esperanzas, tengan la certeza que no voy a volver sin Stella".Mac suspiro "Por favor vuelvan a trabajar",Mac entro a su oficina Hawkes, Adam y Sid con el, Danny fue por Lindsay, Mac vio cuando Russ se acercaba a su oficina,Mac buscaba una agenda tomo el telefono y empezo a llamar"Parker,Mac taylor"Mac escuchaba"Necesito participar en el rescate del avion siniestrado, uno de los mios iba ahi"Mac escuchaba"Gracias"Russ toco la puerta de la oficina de Mac, el le hizo una sena para que entrara"Es muy importante para mi"Mac suspiro"Stella Bonasera, Parker necesito ir por ella, soy su primera llamada, bien gracias".Mac colgo"Jo debe estar por llegar"Russ lo miro fijamente,"Ella esta a cargo, vienen por mi en cuarenta minutos".

"Como podemos ayudar?"dijo Adam.

"Mantengan a calma"dijo Mac,Lindsay entro a la oficina de Mac, lo abrazo, el beso su frente "Tranquilizate, no voy a volver sin Stell".

"Eres la primera llamada?"dijo Hawkes intrigado.

"En caso que algo me pase, la primera llamada es para Stella"respondio Mac.

"La persona mas importante"dijo Russ"A la que primero deben avisar, es un grado de importancia".

"Asi es"dijo Mac"Es un rango".

"Mac,dijiste que Jo venia, donde esta mi primera llamada?"dijo Russ.

"Me imagino que en su casa"dijo Mac"Adam triangula la senal de Stella, si su telefono esta apagado, enciendelo remotamente".

"Si Boss", Adam salio de la oficina.

"Ojala pudiera hacer algo"dijo Sid,"Stella me diria que fuera a trabajar, es lo que voy hacer". Russ miraba fijamente a Mac, el miro a Danny.

"Vamos Linds",Danny, Hawkes y Lindsay salieron de la oficina de Mac.

"Donde durmio anoche mi primera llamada?"dijo Russ molesto, Mac se sento en su silla, no sabia que queria Jo, que el respondiera.

"No me involucro en la vida personal de mis subalternos"Russ sonrio.

"Me vas a salir con esa estupides"Mac lo miro molesto"Apuesto que tienes la misma ropa de ayer, apuesto que en el divertido juego que jugaron anoche Jo era tu companera, apuesto que vienes de un hotel".

"Tengo entendido, que estan divorciados, que yo sepa,ella no te tiene que dar explicaciones de lo que haya hecho o dejado de hacer".

"Ahi te equivocas, nuestro hijo estaba preocupado".

"Que hable el con su madre, no es un nino, Jo es una mujer libre".

"Russ que diablos haces aqui?"ellos escucharon la voz de Jo, ella entro en la oficina de Mac.

"Mac me estaba contando lo que paso anoche"Jo miro enfureciada a Russ.

"No tienes derecho, quien te crees para venir aqui a preguntarle a mi jefe, donde estaba?".

"Soy tu esposo".

"Ex esposo".Mac se levanto de su silla.

"Disculpanos tenemos trabajo, ya escuchaste la situacion por la que estamos pasando, necesito dejarle algunas instrucciones a Jo"

"Es buena en la cama"Mac miro enfurecido a Russ.

"Eres una porqueria"dijo Mac.

"Russ!"grito Jo

"Que no le practicaste sexo oral?No sabes de lo que te perdiste Mac, es excelente en esa area".

"Sabes Russ a diferencia que tu, soy un caballero no me gusta compartir tips".Mac se acerco a Russ "No me gusta compartir a que sabe su piel, cuantos orgamos tuvimos o cuantas veces hicimos el amor, lo considero informacion privada".Russ miro furioso a Mac,"Si necesitas saber que haciamos anoche, no creo que te lo tenga que explicar creo que lo sabes, si tienes algun problema con eso, tienes mi numero lo hablaremos tu y yo mas adelante, ahora tengo un asunto mas urgente".

"Entiendo, vas a buscar a tu primera llamada".

"Voy a buscar a mi amiga".

"Vete Russ"Jo dijo molesta.

"Despues tu y yo hablaremos"Russ le dijo a Jo mientras se iba.

"Que verguenza"dijo Jo,"Que se cree?".

"Lo siento"Mac suspiro"Debi controlarme".

"Olvidalo, ya arreglare cuentas con el,Cual es tu plan?"

"Deben estar por venir por mi"Mac caminaba a los lockers, Jo lo seguia, el abrio su locker y saco un bolso, el entro al bano a cambiarse Jo abrio su locker y saco dos pastillas, Mac salio del bano llevaba un pantalon militar y una franela negra, se colocaba una camisa militar, Jo sirvio un vaso con agua y le entrego las dos pastillas,"Gracias".

"Vas a participar en el rescate?".

"Si,no voy a volver sin Stella".

"Puede estar muerta Mac".

"Lo se"Mac bajo la mirada"No voy a dejar de buscarla"Jo acaricio su brazo"Siento haberte complicado las cosas, se que vas a tener dificultades cuando regreses a tu casa".

"No te preocupes, voy hablar con mis hijos".

"A Ellie puedes inventarle algo pero Tyler"Mac sacudio su cabeza"No se que decirte, tu decides que decirle, si necesitas que hable con el, que de la cara, lo hare"Jo sonrio.

"Mac no soy una nina, ayer fue sexo, no puede haber mas, seria complicar las cosas".

"Igual hay consecuencias, no quiero que te juzguen"

"No lo haran"Mac coloco algo de ropa en el bolso,se acerco a Jo y la beso.

"Deseame suerte".

"Suerte"Mac le sonrio y salio del bano, fue con Adam,Jo salio del bano y fue a su oficina.

"Tienes algo?"Mac le pregunto a Adam.

"No lo he podido encender, sigo intentando,pero lo mas seguro es que Stella no lo tenga".

"Lo tiene con ella, creeme, sigue intentando".

"Si,Boss".Danny se acerco a Mac, palmeo su hombro, estaba con Lindsay, ella lo abrazo, el telefono de Mac sono, el leyo el mensaje, les dio una pequena sonrisa y subio al ascensor.


	6. AF153

AF153

xxxxx

"Si,Boss".Danny se acerco a Mac, palmeo su hombro, estaba con Lindsay, ella lo abrazo, el telefono de Mac sono, el leyo el mensaje, les dio una pequena sonrisa y subio al ascensor.

xxxxx

Mac salia del edificio una camioneta lo esperaba, Don lo intersecto"Que paso con Stella?".

"Sube"Mac y Don subieron al carro,"Mac Taylor"El extrecho la mano de un hombre dentro del vehiculo.

"Mayor"dijo el hombre con respeto,"Sargento Stamos,el general Parker me ha ordenado trasladarlo a New Orleans, ahi nos reuniremos con el grupo de busqueda".

"Alguna noticia?"

"Ningun sobreviviente, si es su pregunta".Mac suspiro.

"Mi personal esta tratando de acceder al telefono de Stella".

"No creo que lo lleve encima".

"Lo tiene con ella, estoy seguro de eso".

"Usted nos va acompanar?"el oficial le dijo a Don.

"Puedo?"dijo Don.

"Si es su deseo".

"Si los voy acompanar".Don miro fijamente a Mac"Ayer hable con ella, estaba molesta por tener tanto trabajo"Don suspiro "Queria venir a la despedida, que absurdo, nosotros festejando y ella".

"Esta viva"dijo Mac,"No te permitas otro pensamiento".

Mac y Don llegaron a New Orleans, Don hablaba con Lindsay"Estamos esperando a unos efectivos, solo han encontrado cadaveres"Adam llego corriendo a la sala de conferencia estaban reunidos, escuchando la conversacion de Lindsay y Don.

"Pasame a Mac"grito Adam,"Lo encendi tengo senal"Don corrio hacia Mac, el estaba con unos oficiales marcando las areas en las que habian hechos busquedas,"Mac"grito Don"Es Adam".Mac tomo el telefono de Don.

"Dime Adam"

"Lo encendi Boss, le estoy enviando las coordenadas".Mac le hizo una sena a un oficial le entrego su telefono a Don,Mac le hizo senas a varios hombres.

"Estamos subiendo a un Helicoptero"dijo Don.

"Pon video"dijo Adam.

"Que?" dijo Don.

"Yo lo hago"Adam tecleo en una computadora y se vio en las pantallas la imagen de Don, "Estas en linea,ellos veian como Mac y Don subian al helicoptero con un grupo de soldados,Jo entro en la habitacion.

"Estan en linea?"pregunto Jo.

"Si"dijo Adam todos estaban tensos, poco a poco varios tecnicos se fueron acercando para ver las imagenes en las pantallas, Mac le mostraba al piloto, hacia donde se debia dirigir era una zona pantanosa, ellos visualizaron restos del avion, habia varios cadaveres,Lindsay abrazo a Danny,"Esta es la ubicacion"grito uno de los soldados, ellos tomaron varios binoculares.

"Ya la vi"grito Mac, el le hizo una sena al piloto para que bajara mas, el y varios soldados, tomaron unas cuerdas y brincaron del helicoptero, Mac llevaba un arma con el,Don seguia con su celular permitiendo que ellos vieran el rescate,Mac se dio cuenta que un caiman se acercaba a Stella, comenzo a correr al ver que no podia alcanzarlo le disparo y lo mato, finalmante llego hasta Stella, ella seguia atada a su asiento,Mac saco el cuchillo y corto el cinturon, Don veia como Mac le daba respiracion boca a boca a Stella, golpeaba su pecho, bajaron una camilla de rescate la subieron al helicoptero,Mac seguia dandole respiracion boca a boca, varios soldados seguian buscando sobrevivientes, uno hizo una sena levantando una nina,"Don, esta viva?"gritaba Lindsay, subieron a la nina al helicoptero, Don veia que llegaban varios helicopteros de rescate.

"Vamos Stella"gritaba Mac,el palmeaba su mejilla"No me dejes Stella".Danny abrazo a Linds,Jo se prendio del brazo de Adam.

"Vamos, vamos,vamos"decia Hawkes,Sid miraba la pantalla mudo.

"No respira Linds"el medico a bordo tomo el desfribilador y le dio varias descargas a Stella.

"Tengo pulso"dijo el hombre intubaron a Stella.

Llegaron al hospital, Stella entro a cirugia, Mac y Don esperaban en unas bancas, habian entrado varios sobrevivientes, un hombre se acerco a Mac y a Don"Como esta?"dijo el hombre Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Aun no sabemos, usted es?"dijo Mac.

"Peter Harris estaba en el puesto detras de ella, cuando nos dimos cuenta que el avion iba a caer, ella nos ordeno, colocar los celulares en las bolsas para vomito y ponerlos en nuestro cuerpo, dijo que asi nos encontrarian no se equivoco"el hombre suspiro"Como se llama?".

"Stella Bonasera"dijo Don.

"Usted es Mac?"el hombre le pregunto a Don.

"Yo soy Mac".

"Ella dijo que Mac la encontraria, no se equivoco, la debe querer mucho".

"Asi es, Stella va a estar bien, no se preocupe".

"Espero"dijo el hombre"Solo digale que Paul Tompson le agradece lo que hizo"Mac afirmo con su cabeza.

Un medico se acerco a Mac y a Don, extendio su mano "Soy el doctor Morris,tenemos que hablar"ellos fueron a una oficina"El panorama no es bueno, su recuperacion va hacer dificil"Don miro a Mac asustado"Tengo entendido que no tiene familia"el doctor leia una carpeta"No esta casada, aparentemente no tiene pareja".el medico miro a Mac"Aparentemente, usted es el que tiene la ultima palabra para todo, puede tomar este tipo de decisiones?".

"Somos su familia".dijo Mac.

"Debe confiar mucho en usted, para entregarle un poder tan amplio".Mac suspiro.

"Vinimos hablar de esto?"Mac dijo molesto, el medico lo miro serio"Ella tiene el mismo poder sobre mi, ambos sabemos, las opiniones del otro sobre determinadas situaciones".

"Entiendo,Stella tiene ambas piernas fracturadas, la clavicula derecha fracturada, un pulmon perforado, perdio el vaso, higado lesionado y fractura craneal"Mac toco su frente nervioso"Honestamente no entiendo como esta viva".

"Va a salir adelante"

"Espero, pero su recuperacion va hacer larga, va a necesitar dedicacion".

"Voy a esperar que este estable, para trasladarla a New York, nuestra familia la espera para cuidarla"el medico le sonrio a Mac.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, pero no va hacer facil".

"Cuando podemos verla?"dijo Don.

"Esta en terapia intensiva, la estamos manteniendo dormida, las heridas en su cuerpo causan mucho dolor, por ahora es mejor que permanezca asi, dormida"Mac toco su frente.

"Igual necesito verla"dijo Mac.

"Entiendo lo voy a permitir"dijo el medico,Mac y Don observaban por una ventana, Don limpio una lagrima de su mejilla,el respondio su telefono.

"Don,que pasa?"se escucho la voz de Lindsay"Quiero ver a Stella".

"No Linds"dijo Don llorando "No es ella"

"Que?"

Mac miro fijamente al medico"Necesito entrar"

"No creo que sea conveniente"dijo el medico.

"Necesito pedirle que siga luchando"el medico miro fijamente a Mac, palmeo su hombro.

"Venga conmigo"

"Esta irreconocible Linds,Por que paso esto?"Don seguia llorando.

"Don, y Mac?"

"Con Stella"Mac entraba con una bata en terapia intensiva, se acerco a la cama de Stella con la punta de sus dedos, recorrio su brazo, acaricio su mejilla, Stella estaba intubada, Mac observaba el sin fin de monitores, que salian de su cuerpo, se acerco a su oido"Stell, es Mac"Mac suspiro,ella no reaccionaba"Stell, es Mac"el le dio una mirada a la habitacion, Mac saco de su bolsillo su cruz de plata la beso, solto el broche y se la coloco a Stella,"Me la diste en el peor momento de mi vida, me pediste que no perdiera la fe"Mac suspiro"Stella, te necesito, por favor no me dejes, por favor, tenemos una conversacion pendiente"Mac suspiro"Te amo Stella".


	7. Previo

Previo

xxxxx

"Stell, es Mac"el le dio una mirada a la habitacion, Mac saco de su bolsillo su cruz de plata la beso, solto el broche y se la coloco a Stella,"Me la diste en el peor momento de mi vida, me pediste que no perdiera la fe"Mac suspiro"Stella, te necesito, por favor no me dejes, por favor, tenemos una conversacion pendiente"Mac suspiro"Te amo Stella".

xxxxx

"Deberias ver el vestido"Stella y Mac hablaban por telefono"Lavanda"

"Te debes ver bien"

"Si te gustan los gusanos lavanda"

"A por favor, algo de gracia debe tener"Stella guardo silencio"Stell"

"Me invito a salir"

"No lo hagas"

"Por que?"

"Algo no me gusta, las reglas no se hicieron para romperse".

"Que se supone que debo hacer?Soy una mujer".

"Es la primera regla"Stella suspiro"Stella eres jefe, no te puedes involucrar con un subalterno".

"Es una cita"

"Y despues sera otra y otra, no le veo el sentido intentar algo que no tiene futuro".

"Que debo hacer meterme en un frasco de alcohol para conservarme".

"No te involucres con el, no vale la pena arruinar tu carrera por un poco de sexo".

"Mac Taylor consideras que soy una mujer de un revolcon".

"No he dicho eso, pero cuando las cosas se desordenan se complican, todo tiene un orden".

"Con Peyton no respetaste esa regla"Mac suspiro.

"No termino bien, o si?".

"No tiene que ser igual".

"Muy bien vamos a suponer que les va excelente, no podrian trabajar en el mismo lugar, serias su jefe".Stella suspiro"Para algo se hicieron las reglas".

"Respondeme algo Mac, cuando te acuestas con una mujer llevas tu manual de reglas a la cama".

"No estamos hablando de como hago el amor".

"No, estamos hablando que segun tu aparentemente solo sirvo para un revolcon, que soy incapaz de mantener una relacion".

"En ningun momento he dicho eso, estas molesta porque sabes que tengo razon, si fueras una mujer de un revolcon,como tu lo dices, no sabes con que gusto te lo hubiese dado hace tiempo, pero te respeto, no te dejes llevar, no cometas errores".Stella guardo silencio Mac se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho"Perdon".

"No me pidas perdon, eres imposible".

"Quieres seguir peleando?".

"No me refiero a eso, algo entre tu y yo seria imposible, asi sea un simple revolcon".

"Jamas podria tener un simple revolcon contigo, significas mucho para mi".

"Lo se, ese es el problema, mucha historia".Mac suspiro"Quiero una familia Mac,quiero un hombre que me ame".

"Yo lo hago".

"No es cierto estarias aqui, no puedo esperar a que te atrevas a romper las reglas, a que decidas que los amigos pueden ser mas que amigos, que a lo mejor perdiendo se gana".

"Stell, no cometas un error, donde se come, ya sabes el resto"

"No se ensucia, lo se, no paras de decirlo, no quieres que lo olvide, eres un egoista, no quieres que otro hombre me toque".

"No he dicho eso"

"No se para que te pregunto, siempre vas a encontrar un pero, me pregunto si tienes sangre en tus venas"

"Stella, que diablos te pasa?".

"Me canse de esperar, cuando vine a New Orleans, pense que ibas a venir, pense que me ibas a buscar, casi me estoy anejando esperandote".

"Yo no te he pedido que me esperes, si te aprecias tan poco, ve y revuelcate con el primer imbecil que encuentres, pero no vengas a llorar despues por tus errores, no me culpes a mi por tus metidas de pata".

"Nunca te he culpado"

"Ah no! Por que me ofendes?, yo solo te he dado un consejo".

"Estoy harta de estar bajo tu lupa".

"Malditasea, que lupa? solo la ves tu, ya te lo dije, tienes carta blanca, haz lo que te de la gana, pero despues no llores".

"No voy a ir a llorarte imbecil".

"Si estas tan desesperada, cuando vengas te voy a dar un buen revolcon".

"Que diablos piensas que soy una cualquiera".

"Si no lo eres, no te comportes como tal".

"Imbecil"Stella colgo, su telefono volvio a sonar, ella no respondio, Stella fue a su oficina dispuesta a salir con Jack, el la habia invitado varias veces a salir, cuando llego al laboratorio, lo vio besando a una chica"Imbecil, odio que tengas razon", el telefono de Stella sono.

"Bonasera!"dijo Stella gritando.

"Ok,ok,ok"escucho la voz de Don,Stella sonrio"Ya entendi, los gritos vienen con el cargo"

"Perdoname Don,algo de presion, ya he cambiado dos veces mi vuelo, queria ir a la despedida de soltero y no voy a poder".

"Diablos, contaba con que me llevaras a casa"Stella sonreia"Queria que bailaras en el poste".

"Voy a tratar de ir antes, pero no prometo nada".

"Bueno que se puede hacer".

"Te llamo para darte los datos del vuelo".

"Perfecto aqui te espero Stell".Ella fue a su oficina, estaba firmando unos papeles,Jack se asomo y le sonrio.

"Vas aceptar mi invitacion?"

"Me encantaria pero no debo,todo tiene su lugar Jack y yo soy tu jefe, nuestra relacion debe ser netamente profesional".

"Pense".

"Suena tentador, pero las reglas no se hicieron para romperse".

"Entiendo"

"Continua con tu trabajo Jack"el salio de la oficina de Stella, ella suspiro"Me converti en Mac Taylor" termino de firmar unos papeles, tomo su maleta y fue al aeropuerto, se incluyo en la lista de espera con la esperanza de poder viajar esa noche a lo mejor llegaba a la despedida.

"Tiene suerte"le dijo la asistente,Stella sonrio"Hay un puesto"

"Genial".

Stella subio emocionada al avion, pensaba en lo divertido que iba hacer el fin de semana, a su lado habia una pareja con un bebe, ella les sonrio, el bebe tenia dos anos, se veia incomodo en el viaje, ella tomo su celular le enseno varios videos de Disney, el vuelo estaba retrazado,finalmente despegaron, "Vaya por fin"dijo Stella, ella seguia jugando con el bebe, de repente el avion se sacudio, se encendieron los anuncios de cinturon"Esto es normal?"escucho decir a alguien detras de ella, las mascarillas cayeron frente a ellos, Stella podia ver la cara de panico en las azafatas, Stella se coloco la mascarilla"Tomen sus celulares", empezo a gritar Stella enciendanlos y coloquenlos en las bolsas para el vomito, coloquenlos en sus cuerpos".La gente gritaba, unos la obedecian"De que sirve?"grito un hombre.

"Los celulares, nos van a ubicar por la senal".

"Vamos a caer?"grito la mujer que sostenia al bebe,Stella afirmo con su cabeza.

"Mac nos va a buscar, el me va a encontrar"ella coloco su celular en su pecho, debajo de su brassiere,"No me dejes de buscar Mac"penso.


	8. Regreso a Casa

Regreso a casa

xxxxx

"Mac nos va a buscar, el me va a encontrar"ella coloco su celular en su pecho, debajo de su brassiere,"No me dejes de buscar Mac"penso.

xxxxx

Don habia regresado a New York en cuanto habia visto a Lindsay, no habia parado de llorar, Lindsay y Danny estaban asustado con el panorama medico, Hawkes se mostraba preocupado no decia mucho, Adam no paraba de llorar,Sid solo arrastraba los pies, habia pasado dos meses desde el accidente de Stella, Hawkes y Camille habian suspendido su boda, el estaba muy afectado y Camille queria felicidad extrema, no era correcto casarse, segun ella hasta que Stella se recuperara, era una de sus damas.

xxxxx

Jo estaba en su casa arreglandose para salir a trabajar, cuando trato de ponerse su brassiere, se dio cuenta que le quedaba mas ajustado"Se encogio?",tomo otro, paso lo mismo "Que pasa aqui?".

xxxxx

Jo los habia convocado a una reunion en la sala de juntas,todos entraron, Jo lo miro a todos"No pueden seguir asi, se que todos estan afectados por lo que ha pasado, pero su actitud no va ayudar"

"No la haz visto"dijo Don molesto,"No sabes lo que dices"

"Don, Stella los necesita a todos, ella necesita que superen esto,que ayuden a Mac a cuidarla, hay que arreglar el departamento de Mac para cuando ella regrese, hay que buscar una enfermera para que la cuide, hay que buscar una cama medica y todo lo necesario para que este comoda".Jo les dio una mirada"No podemos dejarle toda la carga a Mac".

"Tienes razon"dijo Lindsay.

"Tenemos que organizarnos para cuidarla"dijo Sid.

"Tengo varias amigas enfermeras"dijo Hawkes,"Voy a buscar entre ellas quien la pueda atender".

"Me parece bien"dijo Jo.

"Voy a buscar proveedores para los insumos medicos"dijo Adam.

"Tenemos que organizar un horario para cuidarla, hay que tomar turnos"dijo Lindsay.

"Va a necesitar un terapista"dijo Danny.

Jo sonrio, los veia a todos organizar sus horarios para poder atender a Stella, Adam dibujo un plano del departamento de Mac, "Creo que lo mejor es poner la cama en la sala, podra ver por la ventana asi no sentira encerrada"dijo Adam.

"Hay que hablar con Mac"dijo Lindsay"Aun no sabemos si la va a llevar a su casa".

"Lo dudas"dijo Don"No ha salido del hospital, desde que la sacaron de terapia intensiva, duerme en su habitacion, se bana en el hospital,come en el hospital, no se separa de ella".

"Cuando la trasladan?"dijo Hawkes, todos se miraron,Jo tomo su telefono y llamo a Mac.

"Hola Jo"

"Mac,Que tienes?"

"Estoy cansado,solo es eso".Mac suspiro.

"Mac voy a poner el speaker, estamos reunidos".

"Bien".

"Cuando trasladan a Stella?"dijo Jo.

"Si sigue progresando el martes".

"Mac es Lindsay,donde la van a llevar primero?"Mac suspiro.

"Primero a un hospital,despues a mi casa,tengo que organizar las cosas en casa para tenerla ahi".

"Estamos trabajando en eso"dijo Danny"Nuestra pregunta es donde podemos ubicar la cama medica que Stella va a necesitar".

"Tienen carta blanca"dijo Mac"Hagan lo que crean necesario para mantenerla comoda".

"Cual es su progreso Mac?"dijo Sid.

"Es bueno, pero aun la mantienen dormida".Mac suspiro"El martes la pueden ver, por lo menos ya le quitaron el respirador y algunos equipos, algunos hematomas han desaparecido, se le ve mejor, si continua asi la van a despertar el viernes,les agradezco todo lo que estan haciendo por Stella".

"Todos queremos que mejore Mac"dijo Lindsay.

"Lo se"Mac suspiro"Como esta todo por alla?".

"Muy bien"dijo Jo.

"Jo toma el telefono"Jo le sonrio a todos, tomo su telefono"Dime Mac".

"No me convencio, tu muy bien,pasa algo?"Jo salia de la sala de juntas.

"No Mac, todo esta bien, tranquilizate".

"Que paso con Russ?como termino el asunto con el?".

"Mac,todo esta bien,calmate".

"Lo siento, estoy agotado".

"Ven a casa,te vamos ayudar con Stella, vas a poder descansar".

"Mientras ella no este bien, no creo que pueda"Mac suspiro"Me conformo con que abra sus ojos".

"La amas tanto".

"Pelee con ella"Mac suspiro"La ultima vez que hablamos discutimos".

"Lo siento, se va a recuperar Mac".

"No se si tome la decision correcta".

"A que te refieres?"Mac suspiro"Mac".

"Cuando hicimos los poderes, prometimos que si no habia posibilidad de una recuperacion total, permitiriamos que la naturaleza siguiera su curso".

"Dejarla morir Mac, Stella esta bien".

"Aun no sabemos su situacion neurologica,solo firme, ni siquiera lei"Mac comenzo a llorar"Sabia que si lo hacia, que si leia todas las probabilidades, no lo iba hacer,Stella tiene razon soy egoista, no la puedo perder".

"Hiciste lo correcto, el tiempo te dara la razon".

"Y si no vuelve hacer ella?"

"Mac, no esperes recuperar a la misma Stella, no va hacer la misma".

"Te voy a dejar".

"Mac, por favor sabes que tengo razon".

"Jo, por favor, te voy a dejar".

"Tranquilizate todo va a salir bien".

"Gracias Jo".Mac colgo.

xxxxx

Jo estaba en el bano de su casa"No me hagas esto,no,no,no".

"Mama"dijo Ellie"Que pasa?"Jo abrio la puerta del bano, le sonrio.

"Se atoro la poceta".

"Uy"dijo Ellie,Jo le sonrio.

"Yo me encargo"Ellie le sonrio y se fue,Jo cerro la puerta, se apoyo contra la puerta del bano, suspiro"No".

xxxxx

Mac subia a una avioneta medica con Stella, la estaban trasladando a New York, el tomo su mano asustado"Todo esta bien Stell,vamos a casa".el vuelo habia estado tranquilo, no se habia presentado ningun problema, finalmente llegaron al hospital y la instalaron en su nueva habitacion, Mac tomo un algodon y lo mojo con un poco de agua mojo los labios de Stella, ella solo dormia, el la observaba fijamente, sintio que tocaron la puerta,Lindsay se asomo,Mac le sonrio,ella lo abrazo Mac beso su frente, miraba fijamente a Stella su mirada se veia triste,Danny entro en la habitacion, Don lo siguio, Adam entro en la habitacion con Sid,Adam miraba fijamente a Stella, empezo a llorar,"Esta mejor"dijo Don.

"Asi es"dijo Mac,Adam limpiaba sus lagrimas no decia nada"Acercate Adam"Mac se aparto de Lindsay.

"Boss,lo siento".

"Tranquilo"Mac palmeo su hombro"No es tan terrible como parece,escucha"Adam miraba atento a Mac,"Su clavicula ya sano, no sean retirado las protesis porque iba a viajar,en dos semanas le van a retirar los yesos en sus piernas y comenzaran la rehabilitacion"Jo y Hawkes entraron en la habitacion Mac les sonrio"Este viernes vas a poder hablar con Stell, todo va a salir bien, con la ayuda de todos Stell, va a estar como nueva en seis meses".

"Tienes que ir a descansar"dijo Jo.

"Estoy bien"todos sonrieron,Mac los miro intrigado.

"Lo siento, Mac Taylor pero si necesitamos sacarte arrastras de aqui, lo vamos hacer".dijo Jo

"No pienso moverme de aqui".Jo le entrego una carpeta a Mac,el la tomo, "Nuestros horarios, te incluimos por educacion, es necesario que regreses a trabajar ese lugar se va a caer".

"Jo"dijo Mac, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Ningun Jo"Mac la miro serio"Vas a ir a casa,te vas a dar una ducha y vas a dormir un rato"Jo tomo el brazo de Mac"Te llevo"Mac trato de negarse"Insisto"

"Yo me voy a quedar Mac, ve tranquilo"dijo Don.

"Vamos".

"Por favor cuidala".Jo sacaba a Mac de la habitacion por el brazo.


	9. Consecuencias

Consecuencias

xxxxx

"Por favor cuidala".Jo sacaba a Mac de la habitacion por el brazo.

xxxxx

"Viste lo convencio"Danny le dijo a Lindsay,"Sabia que lo haria".

"Duermen juntos"dijo Lindsay.

"Que?"dijo Danny, se rio"Estas equivocada".

"No, cuando Mac me llamo me dijo que estaba con Jo".

"No necesariamente tienen que dormir juntos".

"Cual fue la primera pareja que desaparecio y la ultima en aparecer, la noche de la despedida de Hawkes?".

"Uy!"dijo Danny.

"Creo que hay mas".

"Mas?"Danny miro intrigado a Lindsay.

xxxxx

Mac entro a su departamento,Jo lo acompanaba, el fue a su sala y vio la cama medica en el medio de la sala, el miro a Jo,"Adam penso que le gustaria ver por la ventana".

"Es cierto"el solto su camisa"Estoy agotado".

"Te pido algo de cenar".

"Gracias Jo,pero no".

"Bueno ya cumpli con mi mision, te voy a dejar dormir"Mac tomo la mano de Jo.

"No te vayas"Jo lo miro seria"Quiero hablar, quiero saber que ha pasado estos meses que he estado afuera".

"Mac"

"Por favor esperame, me voy a banar y conversamos un rato"

"Ok"Mac entro a su habitacion, Jo lo siguio, el se desvistio,Jo lo observaba,Mac entro al bano se daba una ducha,Jo se acosto en la cama de Mac estaba media dormida,el se acosto a su lado cuando salio del bano, le dio un beso en la mejilla, Jo lo beso, acaricio su mejilla"Como has estado?'Mac le dijo a Jo.

"Agotada"Mac soltaba el pantalon de Jo.

"Mac, tenemos que hablar,era hablar"

"Despues"

"Mac"Mac beso a Jo,"Mac".el ya le habia quitado su pantalon a Jo, la besaba sin parar, ya estaba sobre ella,Mac la seguia besando no se detenia"Mac".

"Dejate llevar Jo".Mac beso a Jo, ya estaba sobre ella.

"No debo"dijo Jo casi sin aliento"No debo"

"Solo es sexo"Jo puso su mano sobre el abdomen de Mac,evitaba que se acercara.

"Lo puedes lastimar, no debo"Mac arqueo la mirada y retrocedio,la miro fijamente,ella se cubrio con las sabanas hasta la cabeza,Mac se acosto a su lado por un minuto en silencio,la abrazo, trato de descubrirla,"No".

"Jo sal de ahi"

"No!"ella lloraba.

"Me lo tienes que decir, no lo voy creer hasta que me lo digas".

"No puedo".Jo se descubrio miro a Mac molesta"Solo era sexo, asi tenia que ser"ella sacudio su cabeza"Me decido a tener una aventura y me pasa esto"se volvio a cubrir, Mac sonreia.

"Josephine,dimelo".Jo se descubrio, miro fijamente a Mac, bajo la mirada, tomo su cartera, saco un sobre y se lo entrego a Mac, el lo abria,ella se volvio a cubrir"Ya termine, estoy casi en la menopausia, ya termine, no estoy lista, no estoy lista para esto, no me lo esperaba"Mac la descubrio la observaba fijamente"No lo planee, te juro que no lo planee, que van a decir mis hijos, me estaba cuidando, me estaba cuidando"Mac beso a Jo,ella lo miro seria,el sonrio hasta mas no poder,el seguia con el papel en la mano, sonriendo,Jo lo observaba"No estas molesto?".

"Voy hacer papa,por que voy a estar molesto?porque me vas a dar un hijo,eres unica Jo, no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me haz hecho".

"Pense".

"No pienses"Mac la abrazo le dio un beso en los labios"Fuiste al medico?Ya te vieron?".

"Si, ayer me entere, fui inmediatamente al medico, por mi edad hay que tener cuidado"ella se apoyo en el pecho de Mac"Que voy hacer?"

"Quiero que tenga tus ojos"Jo miro fijamente a Mac, el sonreia,la miro de reojo, sonrio mas,ella se incorporo en la cama lo miraba fijamente.

"Estas feliz?"Mac sonrio mas,Jo con el.

"Tus ojos, definitivamente tus ojos"Jo sonrio

"Que vamos hacer?"

"No se,pero dejame disfrutar esto, es mi primer hijo,Jo".Mac acaricio la mejilla de Jo"No quiero perderme de nada".

"Que le voy a decir a mis hijos?"

"Que quieres decirles?Vamos hablar con ellos".

"Mac no me amas, era sexo, solo sexo".

"Mi mejor experiencia, si quieres que te lo confiese"Jo se sonrojo "Pura pasion, lujuria y tequila".

"Lo ves tan facil Mac, este pancito va a crecer, que se supone que voy a decir en la oficina".

"Que puse la levadura".

"No estoy jugando Mac".

"Tu crees que yo si".Mac abrazo a Jo, la beso en la frente"Josephine,dejame disfrutarlo".Mac la miro fijamente"Aun no me lo has dicho".

"Mac Taylor estoy embarazada y estoy 100% segura que es tuyo"Mac le sonrio.

xxxxx

"Como que hay mas?"Danny se ponia su pijama.

"Jo se la pasa mucho en el bano"Danny miro intrigado a Lindsay"Sobretodo en las mananas".

"No entiendo"Lindsay sonrio.

"Si no esta en el bano, esta comiendo".

"Perdoname Linds,sigo sin entender".

"Donde me la pasaba cuando estaba embarazada de Lucy?"

"No!"dijo Danny.

xxxxx

"Mac" Jo acaricio el pelo de Mac el besaba sus pechos, bajo a su vientre y lo beso, ella sonrio,"Mac", subio a su cuello y lo beso,"Debo volver a mi casa".

"Que quieres hacer?Quieres que hable con tus hijos, con el equipo?"

"Aun no, quiero que el embarazo avance".

"Quieres que me mude contigo?Quieres que nos casemos?"Jo beso a Mac.

"No,Mac"ella le sonrio"Estoy muy confundida, nos llevamos bien durante el sexo,pero sabes muy bien que eso no es suficiente para mantener un matrimonio, Stella te necesita no te olvides de eso".

"Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto".

"Lo se,pero tengo que pensar en Ellie, no voy alterar su mundo, ella vive conmigo, como de la noche a la manana, vas a empezar a vivir con nosotros, tengo que darle oportunidad que asimile lo que pasa".

"Jo estas embarazada,cuando lo sepa, va a saber que dormimos juntos".

"Una cosa es saberlo y otra muy distinta es verlo".

"Entiendo,quieres irme introduciendo, que me conozca".

"Justamente".

"Bien lo haremos como tu digas".Jo le sonrio

"Todo"

"Tu eres el jefe".

"En la cama"

"Aja"Jo se subio encima de Mac"Puedes lastimar al pancito?"Jo sonrio.

"Se hasta donde puedes llegar, solo obedece"Jo besaba el pecho de Mac, comenzo a bajar,llego a su sexo.

"Soy tu esclavo".Mac respiraba agitado.

xxxxx

Jo salio unas horas despues de la ducha,Mac le sonrio, el estaba sentado en la cama,Jo tenia una bata de Mac,"Haz escuchado hablar de los secadores?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Como haces en invierno?".

"No necesito secador, Quieres que vaya y compre uno?"

"No, Mac"Jo sonrio"Cada vez que pida algo,vas a salir corriendo para complacerme?"

"Es mi trabajo"Mac halo a Jo por el cordon de la bata la acerco a el"Te prometo,que te voy a cuidar, te prometo".

"No me prometas nada"Jo levanto el rostro de Mac, le sonrio.

"Bien"Mac solto la bata de Jo,la acerco a el, beso su vientre"Pancito, te prometo que te voy amar,que te voy a cuidar"Jo sonreia acariciaba el pelo de Mac"Que aunque tu mami y yo no nos logremos entender o no podamos vivir juntos, siempre voy a estar ahi para ella y para ti, cuidandolos y amandolos".


	10. Anthony

Anthony

xxxxx

"Pancito, te prometo que te voy amar,que te voy a cuidar"Jo sonreia acariciaba el pelo de Mac"Que aunque tu mami y yo no nos logremos entender o no podamos vivir juntos, siempre voy a estar ahi para ti y para ella, cuidandolos y amandolos".

xxxxx

Mac esperaba a que despertaran a Stella, todos estaban reunidos en la habitacion,"Cuando va a pasar?"dijo Adam nervioso,Mac palmeo su hombro.

"Le dejaron de aplicar el medicamento deberia estar por despertar".Jo llego a la habitacion,Mac le sonrio.

"Ya no tiene respiracion asistida, es un gran avance"dijo Hawkes.

"Ya ha tardado mucho"dijo Mac,el comenzo a palmear la mejilla de Stella.

"Mac dale tiempo"dijo Danny.

"Stella"Mac palmeaba su mejilla"Algo no esta bien, ha tardado mucho".

"Mac tranquilizate"dijo Jo.

"Stell,Stell!vamos abre tus ojos,Stella"ella empezo a pestanar, Mac sonrio,"Hey"ella pestano por un momento lo miro asustada"Estas a salvo Stella, estas en casa con nosotros, con tu familia".

"Anthony"murmuro Stella,Mac sonrio,todos se miraban confundidos.

"Si soy yo"dijo Mac"Tienes sed?"Mac tomo un algodon,lo mojo con un poco de agua y lo paso por los labios de Stella.

"Voy avisarle al medico" dijo Hawkes, salio de la habitacion.

"Todos estan aqui,Lindsay,Danny,Adam,Don,Hawkes,Sid y Jo"Stella miraba confundida a Mac.

"Estoy cansada"dijo Stella,"Muy cansada".

"Duerme, descansa, todo esta bien".dijo Mac, Stella cerro sus ojos.

El medico llego con Hawkes,"Por favor salgan, vamos a evaluarla,por favor esperenme en la sala para familiares".

Todos salieron de la habitacion,"Voy por cafe"dijo Danny.

"Voy contigo"dijo Don

Mac se sento con Jo en la sala familiar, esperaban al medico,"Anthony"Jo le dijo sonriendo a Mac.

"Es mi segundo nombre".Jo saco una libreta,lo anoto"Olvidalo"le dijo Mac

"Es bonito".

"No,Que tienes ahi?"Mac le quito su libreta a Jo, paso varias paginas,arqueo la mirada, le sonrio,"Haz pensado en esto?"Jo sonrio"Quiero hablar con el equipo"Jo suspiro"Son mi familia"

"Ahora?"

"Los tengo a todos aqui en privado,lejos del laboratorio".

"Estas loco por decirles que vas hacer papa".

"Honestamente"Mac la miro serio"Si".

"Dentro de poco voy a ser un trofeo"Mac arqueo la mirada"Cuando se note, vas a quererme lucir como un trofeo".

"Que te hace decir algo asi?"Jo sonrio

"Ustedes son asi, no es tu culpa".

"Nosotros?"

"Los hombres".

"No soy asi, no te voy a lucir como un trofeo".Jo sonrio.

"Lo vas hacer, asi como no vas a poder evitar acariciar mi vientre".

"Eso no te lo voy a negar, pero lucirte como un trofeo, estas equivocada".

"Como me embarace?"

"Te embarace".

"Te diste cuenta, soy un trofeo"Mac sonrio"Eres un creador, vas a querer lucirlo".

"Te molesta?".

"Me ofenderia que no lo hicieras"Mac sonrio"A medida que se note,vas a querer informar que eres el causante".

"Puedo lucir mi trofeo?".Jo le sonrio a Mac.

"Habla con ellos"

"Puedo?"

"Si,Mac".Don y Danny entraron con varios cafes, los repartieron.

"Acerquense"todos se levantaron de sus sillas y se sentaron cerca de Mac y Jo,el le sonrio a Jo,"Voy a tener un hijo"todos miraban a Mac confundidos,el extendio su mano,Jo la tomo entrelazo sus manos"Jo esta embarazada"Mac sonrio,Don se levanto se paro enfrente de el.

"Te felicito"Mac se levanto y se abrazaron.

"Diablos eres buena"Danny le dijo a Lindsay"Lindsay me dijo hace dos noches que sospechaba del embarazo".

"Callate Danny"Lindsay abrazaba a Jo"Te felicito".Hawkes abrazaba a Mac.

"Te felicito"

"Salud"dijo Adam levantando su cafe"Por la paternidad"Mac le sonrio.

"Por Jo"dijo Mac,Sid abrazo a Mac.

"Por Jo"dijeron todos a coro,ella sonreia,estaba emocionada,Mac la abrazo.

"Por ahora queremos dejarlo en privado, por lo menos hasta que avance un poco el embarazo".dijo Mac,el vio cuando el medico se acercaba a la sala, Mac comenzo a caminar hacia el medico,"Tenemos que hablar"dijo el medico


	11. Confusion

Confusion

xxxxx

Mac comenzo a caminar hacia el medico,"Tenemos que hablar"dijo el medico

xxxxx

"Todo parece indicar que sus funciones motoras estan bien"Mac respiro aliviado"Lo que me tiene preocupado,es que esta un poco confundida, no recuerda que paso, lo que podria ser dentro de todo normal,pero busco explicaciones, me pregunto, si Frankie le habia causado sus heridas"Mac miro asustado al medico,Don toco su frente nervioso "Se que dentro ninguno de ustedes hay este Frankie,

asi que se imaginaran porque me preocupe,parece estar"

"Confundida"dijo Mac

"Yo diria un poco perdida,espero que cuando baje la inflamacion en su cerebro mejore, pero a veces esas conexiones, no se restauran".Mac suspiro.

"No entiendo" dijo Adam.

"Son como los pequenos puentes que unen los circuitos, cuando se rompen a veces no se pueden reparar".dijo Hawkes.

"No hay solucion"dijo Adam,se quedo pensativo"Hay que hacer nuevos puentes para unirlos nuevamente".

"Justamente"dijo el medico "Pienso que cuando regrese a su vida, cuando este con ustedes va a mejorar,va a ser lento".

"Solo quiero que mejore".Mac miro fijamente al medico"Se que no va a volver hacer la misma,pero lo importante es que este bien".

"Va a estar bien". dijo el medico"Ha mejorado mucho para solo tener dos meses desde el accidente, esperemos que siga asi"el medico palmeo el hombro de Mac, le sonrio al grupo y se fue.

"Voy con Stella"dijo Mac"Vienes?"el miraba a Jo.

"No, voy a casa"Mac le dio un beso a Jo en la mejilla.

"Cuidate"Jo le sonrio, Mac entro en la habitacion de Stella con Don,Stella estaba despierta,Mac le sonrio,Stella le sonrio.

"Tengo hambre"Mac miro alrededor

"Tienes hambre?"

"Voy a preguntarle al medico"dijo Don salio disparado de la habitacion.

"Quien es el?"dijo Stella,Mac la miro asustado.

"Se llama Don, es uno de tus mejores amigos"

"No lo recuerdo"dijo Stella confundida,Mac tomo su mano.

"Lo haras, sabes quien soy?"

"Anthony"

"McCanna Anthony,me dicen Mac, pocos saben mi nombre completo".

"Debo suponer que soy una de esas pocas, Que relacion tenemos?".

"Somos amigos".

"Tengo novio?"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Hermanos?"Mac volvio a negar"Padres?".

"Eres huerfana"Stella se encogio en la cama."Nos tienes a nosotros, eres muy importante para todos".

"Tengo un bebe?"Mac la miro confundido"Donde esta mi bebe?"

"No tienes hijos Stell".

"Estaba conmigo, lo recuerdo,Que me paso?".

"Stella estabas en un avion que se estrello debe haber sido un pasajero, no tienes hijos".Stella cerro sus ojos.

"Murio?"

"No se".

"Averigua,quiero saber que paso?"

"Lo hare"Mac tomo su telefono le envio un mensaje a Adam"Me van avisar,pero cuando te rescatamos salvamos a una bebe, puede ser ella".

"Me rescataste?En que trabajas?"

"Somos criminalistas"

"Vaya"Mac la miro intrigado"Crei que trabajaba en un laboratorio, tengo un monton de formulas quimicas en mi cabeza"Mac sonrio,"No se nada de mi"Mac tomo su telefono llamo a Adam "Mandame por un correo la hoja de vida de Stella".

"Si Boss".

"Averiguaste lo que te pedi?"

"Si Boss,Lo siento no sobrevivieron"

"Gracias"Mac colgo,le sonrio a Stella"Esta bien"Stella le sonrio, el abrio el correo, que Adam le envio, le entrego su telefono a Stella, ella leia.

"Hablo griego?"Don llego a la habitacion,ella le sonrio"Don"el le sonrio hasta mas no poder.

"Viste recuerda mi nombre,Anthony"Don le dijo bromeando a Mac,Don abrazo a Stella"Van a traerte algo de comer"Stella puso mala cara.

"Algo horrible"dijo Stella.

"Que quieres que te compre?"dijo Don,"Voy y te compro lo que quieras"

"Don,tiene que seguir la dieta del hospital"dijo Mac serio.

"Ya sabes Anthony,porque no recuerda tu nombre, es un agua fiestas".Stella sonrio.

"Don!"dijo Mac serio.

"Esta bien,Mac"dijo Don"Lo siento, cuando te saquemos de aqui, te voy a dejar comer lo que quieras"

"Donde voy a ir?"

"A mi casa"dijo Mac,Stella bajo la mirada triste"El problema es que se estan peleando por cuidarte"Stella sonrio"Mi casa no es muy grande, mi sala ha sido convertida en tu habitacion, todos quieren dormir ahi contigo".

"Estamos planificando puros pijamas party con pizza"le dijo Don,Stella sonreia,"Nos vamos a divertir"el telefono de Mac sono.

"Jo te llama"Stella le entrego el telefono a Mac.

"Dime Jo"Mac salio de la habitacion.

"Quien es Jo?"

"Su novia,creo"Stella miro intrigada a Don.

"Ella esta de acuerdo con que me instalen en su casa".

"Stell eres sagrada para Mac,Jo sabe que sale del panorama en un sonar de dedos, si se mete entre ustedes".

"No quiero causar problemas"

"No lo vas hacer,Jo esta de acuerdo, ayudo a organizar los horarios y la casa de Mac para tenerte ahi, sabe donde pisa".

"Somos amigas?"

"Veras a ti te trasladaron a New Orleans y ella vino a reemplazarte, no se conocian, pero debes saber algo de Mac, el era tu jefe, es nuestro jefe y aqui se hace lo que Mac dice".

"Lo obedecen como borregos".

"Tu no Stell, tu siempre le llevas la contra, ese es tu trabajo".

"En serio".

"Por eso te adora"Stella sonrio.

"Es mi mejor amigo?".

"Estamos peleando el titulo"Stella sonreia.


	12. Enfrentamiento

Enfrentamiento

xxxxx

"Es mi mejor amigo?".

"Estamos peleando el titulo"Stella sonreia.

xxxxx

"Donas"

"Que?"

"Quiero donas?"

"Quieres que te las lleve ahora?"

"No ahora, ya compre algunas, cuando salgas del hospital,quiero que compres donas y me las traigas,quiero que Ellie te vea traerlas".

"Entiendo,donas"Mac sonrio"Alguna en especial?"

"Tengo un problema Mac"

"No te puedes decidir?"

"No es eso, en mis primeros meses de embarazo, se caracterizaron por tres cosas, soy una glotona en todo sentido, odio el Cilantro no paro de vomitar si lo veo y la tercera es que mi glotoneria incluye el sexo".

"No veo el problema, me encanta complacerte".

"Como vamos a tener relaciones, si Ellie esta aqui y Stella en tu casa".

"Volvemos al bar"Jo solto una carcajada.

"Hablo en serio"

"Para eso se hicieron los hoteles y Stella tiene su cama,yo tengo la mia"

"Olvidalo, no quiero que nos escuchen".

"Ellie va al colegio en la manana, puedo llevarte el desayuno cuando quieras o un hotel".

"Me gusto la idea del desayuno"Mac sonrio.

"Mama"se escucho una voz en el fondo.

"Tyler esta aqui,te voy a dejar"

"Mas tarde voy con las donas"

"Bien cuidate"

"Cuida al pancito,Jo"

"Lo estoy haciendo"Jo colgo"En la cocina",Tyler entro en la cocina con Russ,ella comia donas,Russ la miro fijamente"Hola Russ"dijo Jo.

Russ abrio la nevera y saco cilantro,Jo trato de levantarse rapidamente,el tomo su brazo"Huelelo"

"No,Quien diablos te crees?"dijo Jo molesta,Russ apreto mas su brazo.

"Papa!"grito Tyler

"Huelelo".

"No"el restrego el cilantro en la cara de Jo,ella vomito en el lavaplatos,Tyler trato de detener a Russ,el lo sujeto por su brazo,Jo lavo su cara"Suelta a mi hijo"dijo enfurecida.

"Es mi hijo tambien,tu eres mi mujer".el sujetaba a Tyler.

"No soy tu mujer"ellos forcejeaban"Soy la mujer de Mac Taylor"Russ la miro impresionado"Suelta a mi hijo"Jo seguia golpeando a Russ,para que soltara a Tyler,el lo solto empujandolo hacia ella,Tyler se enredo, cayendo al piso llevo a Jo con el.

"Mama!"dijo Tyler asustado.

"Jo, lo siento"Russ trataba de ayudar a Jo, ella se habia golpeado su vientre con el borde de la mesa.

"Tyler llevame a un hospital,el bebe, llevame a un hospital"Jo lloraba.

"Jo"Russ trataba de ayudarla,Tyler ayudaba a Jo.

"Me duele mucho"Jo lloraba"No lo puedo perder".

"Estas embarazada?"grito Tyler incredulo.

"Si".

xxxxxx

Don y Mac tomaban cafe en la cafeteria del hospital,Don miro fijamente a Mac, el estaba nervioso"Esta con Linds".

"Lo se".

"Como paso esto?".Mac arqueo la mirada."Como embarazaste a Jo?"Mac sonrio.

"Tengo que decirtelo?"

"No, como se involucraron?"Mac miraba hacia los lados se veia nervioso.

"Fue en la despedida de Hawkes"dijo Don sorprendido.

"Quieres algo mas?"

"Vaya quien lo diria"Mac sonrio apenado"Pense que la habias llevado a su casa"Don sonrio"Que piensas hacer?Como te sientes?"Mac bajo la mirada.

"Feliz, no esperaba una noticia asi, no la esperaba"Mac suspiro."Que voy hacer?No se, no lo se depende de lo que quiera Jo, solo quiero cuidarla, ver crecer a mi hijo,verlo nacer,amarlo".

"Te vas a casar con Jo?"

"No quiere"Don miro serio a Mac.

"Dejame entender esto,siguen juntos,van a tener un hijo juntos, pero no se van a casar"

"No nos amamos"Don miro serio a Mac"Espero que nuestros sentimientos cambien, seria lo correcto formar una familia, pero Jo no quiere casarse por el bebe".Don arrugo la cara.

"No se que aconsejarte,pero casarse por un hijo, yo no lo haria"Mac miro atento a Don"Tu debes saber mejor que yo, que la convivencia es complicada, estoy cansado de ver a mis amigos cometer ese error, se terminan odiando".

"Es lo que dice Jo"el telefono de Mac sono el sonrio al contestarlo"Donas,ya entendi quieres donas"

"Es Tyler"Mac guardo silencio un momento.

"Donde esta tu madre?"

"Mama"

"Le paso algo a Jo?"Don miraba fijamente a Mac.

"Estamos en el hospital,creo que usted esta aqui".Mac se levanto de la mesa, Don lo siguio,el fue al area de emergencia,Don lo seguia,Mac encontro a Tyler estaba con Russ"Que paso?"

"Resbalo y cayo al piso"dijo Tyler.

"Jo esta bien"dijo Russ.

"Cayo?"Mac los miro serio, abrio la puerta de la habitacion y entro en ella, Ellie estaba en una silla,Mac la observo,acaricio el pelo de Jo,ella estaba acostada en la cama,Mac dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Josephine"ella acaricio su mejilla"Dime que estan bien".

"Fue un susto Mac".

"Que paso?"

"No quiero hablar de eso".

"Jo"Mac dijo molesto.

"Callate y escucha"Mac la miro serio"Ves ese monitor, es su corazon"Mac sonrio,"Si quieres, si tocas ese boton, vas a escuchar su corazon, Ellie y yo ya lo escuchamos"Mac le sonrio a Ellie."Ella sabe de todos esos aparatos".

"Me ayudas?"Mac le dijo a Ellie,ella sonrio y se levanto de la silla,se acerco al monitor.

"Es facil solo le das aqui"ella toco un boton,se escucho el sonido del corazon del bebe,Mac sonrio,Ellie con el.

"No es genial?".

"Creo"dijo Ellie,"Es la tecnologia".

"Tu mama es genial"Ellie sonrio"Esta haciendo una persona, una personita esta creciendo dentro de ella, la esta alimentando con su cuerpo, por eso hay que cuidarla"Ellie le sonrio mas a Mac,el acaricio el brazo de Jo,vio un morado en su brazo,la miro fijamente.

"Mac"el salio enfurecido de la habitacion, se avalanzo sobre Russ comenzo a golpearlo, el trato de defenderse.

"Mac!"grito Don,Tyler trato de intervenir Don lo detuvo,"Mac!",el tomo a Russ lo lanzo contra una pared,puso su brazo en su cuello.

"Si la vuelves a tocar, te mato,si tienes algun problema con ella, lo hablas conmigo, solo un maldito cobarde, maltrata a una mujer embarazada".

"Fue un accidente"dijo Russ."No queria lastimarla".

"La marca en su brazo es un accidente? No me parece un accidente".

"No queria lastimarla".

"Alejate de ella, no te quiero cerca de ella".

"Tenemos un hijo"

"Perfecto, con suficiente edad como para verte lejos de Jo, nuestro hijo no ha nacido, mi obligacion es cuidarlo y nada me va a detener".Mac solto a Russ"No es una peticion, te estoy ordenando que te alejes de mi mujer y de mi hijo"Don solto a Tyler,Mac entro en la habitacion con Jo, beso su frente.

"Fue un accidente"dijo Tyler, Don palmeo su hombro.

"Los accidentes pasan cuando provocamos las situaciones para que se den, o me equivoco?"dijo Don.

Russ se sento en una silla"No queria lastimarla, perdi la razon"Tyler le entrego su panuelo a Russ, el limpio su labio.

"Lo hubiese detenido, si no intervenias"Tyler le dijo a Don,el sonrio.

"No queria que te lastimara,Mac esta entrenado para matar,puede con tu padre,contigo y conmigo" Tyler lo miro fijamente"Pero si te hace dano,Jo le iba hacer rendir cuentas, creo que ella puede con todos nosotros".Don le sonrio a Tyler"Vamos a tratar de tranquilizarnos,Mac esta preocupado por su hijo, es su primer hijo, es entendible, no son precisamente adolecentes".Russ se levanto.

"Me voy a ir, no quiero causar mas problemas".Tyler se levanto y abrazo a Russ.

xxxxx

Mac acariciaba el pelo de Jo"Que hiciste?"dijo Jo.

"No quiero hablar de eso".

"Si no me dices, no me puedes tocar"Mac arqueo la mirada,ella aparto la mano de Mac.

"Hablamos"

"Si me mientes, no me puedes tocar"

"Esta bien, le di una paliza"

"Ellie cubre tus oidos"ella obedecio a Jo"Me parece bien"Mac sonrio,beso la frente de Jo.

"Cuando quieras le doy otra".

"Perfecto"Jo le hizo senas a Ellie para que descubriera sus oidos"Te tenemos un trabajo",Mac y Ellie miraron intrigados a Jo"Tienes que ayudarnos a elegir el nombre del bebe".


	13. Por Ahora

Por ahora

xxxxx

"Perfecto"Jo le hizo senas a Ellie para que descubriera sus oidos"Te tenemos un trabajo",Mac y Ellie miraron intrigados a Jo"Tienes que ayudarnos a elegir el nombre del bebe"

xxxxx

Habian pasado cuatro semanas, Jo habia sido dada de alta, Mac habia estado cuidandola, se habia turnado entre Jo,Stella y el trabajo,Mac llego a la habitacion de Stella, le sonrio, ella estaba con Don"Que hicieron?"

"Nada"dijo Don

"Stella Bonasera"Mac la miro serio"Sopla"

"Que?"

"Sopla"Don movia su cabeza, diciendole que no lo hiciera"Sopla"Stella le soplo a Mac, el la miro serio"Chocolate".

"Solo uno"

"No me interesa, te han dado unas ordenes medicas que debes seguir, no son para romperse, si te han prohibido el chocolate, es por una razon".

"Por favor Mac! no hagas un escandalo por un simple chocolate, no es para tanto"Stella dijo molesta,Mac sonrio,Don con el,Stella los miro extranada"Que?"

"Me llamaste Mac, me gritaste y me llevaste la contraria"

"Supongo que es bueno"dijo Stella.

"Muy Bueno"dijo Mac"Vamos a casa"Las enfermeras ayudaron a Stella a subir en una silla de ruedas,Mac y Don la llevaron al departamento de Mac,todos la esperaban sonriendo, habian decorado la sala de Mac con carteles de bienvenida,Mac cargo a Stella y la llevo a su cama, ella sonrio"Voy hacer la chismosa de la cuadra"dijo Stella,Mac sonrio.

"Tienes buena vista".dijo Mac.

"Tengo un yeso menos, ya puedo irme de fiesta"

"Si es necesario te amarro a la cama para que te quedes ahi".dijo Mac,Jo llego al departamento le sonrio a Mac.

"Este turno es mio, mas tarde viene la enfermera ayudarme"Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Jo.

"Portense bien"Stella y Jo sonrieron,todos se fueron dejando a Stella y a Jo solas, Jo leia un libro sobre el embarazo,Stella dormitaba, ella desperto y observo a Jo.

"Estas embarazada?"Jo sonrio

"Si, tres meses".

"Te felicito"Stella miro pensativa a Jo"No se van a mudar juntos?"

"No por ahora"

"Lo siento"

"Por que?"

"Es por mi, es porque estoy aqui"

"No, nuestra relacion empezo hace tres meses, nos estamos conociendo".

"Pero van a tener un hijo".

"Tengo una hija, no puedo de la noche a la manana, meter un hombre en mi casa, en mi cama, sin que le afecte, voy a ir poco a poco, Ellie no conoce a Mac, no quiero que se sienta incomoda en su casa".

"Te entiendo,Mac esta de acuerdo?".

"Sabes lo maravilloso de Mac"Stella arqueo la mirada"Respeta mis decisiones,no protesta, no hace berrinches, entiende mi situacion con mis hijos, el esta dejando que acomode las cosas a mi manera".

"Don dice que somos buenos amigos"

"Mas que amigos" Stella miro atenta a Jo"Cuando supo que ibas en ese avion, no dudo en ir a buscarte, casi me muero cuando lo vi saltando de un helicoptero,cuando te saco de ese pantano"

"Realmente me rescato?"

"Si"

"Pense que habia estado presente, pero jamas me imagine, hizo eso por mi?".

"Stella, tu has hecho mas por Mac"Jo le sonrio a Stella"Mac es viudo, su esposa murio en los ataques del 9/11"

"Claire"dijo Stella.

"Si,Claire"Jo tomo la mano de Stella"Lo trajiste de nuevo a la vida, le diste el carino y tuviste la paciencia suficiente para ayudarlo a recuperarse".

"No recuerdo mucho, odio esto"Jo sonrio

"Vamos hacer una lista de deseos"Stella sonrio"Mi primer deseo,Donas de chocolate"

"Anotame"

"No se vale copiar".

"Un bano, no sabes como anoro un bano, no quiero volver a ver una esponja".

"Muy bien,Salud quiero que este sano"

"Ese me lo voy a copiar"dijo Stella sonriendo"No tiene porque ser de otra manera,ambos estan sanos"

"Mi edad, no soy una nina, dude por un momento continuar tenia miedo y Mac siempre decia que no estaba listo para tener hijos"Jo suspiro"Cuando se lo dije, pense que no lo iba a querer,esta tan feliz, esta tan ilusionado, quiero que sea todo lo que Mac quiere y mas".

"Lo amas?Me parece que dudas,Amas a Mac?"

"No se, a veces creo que si, a veces pienso que es solo amistad,no se"

"Duermes con el"Jo sonrio

"Nunca se lo negaria"Stella miro intrigada a Jo"No te confundas con su seriedad, es apasionado"Jo suspiro,Stella sonrio"Es dulce, es salvaje, es excelente".

"Vaya".

"Nunca he tenido un hombre asi".

"Y despues que?No es solo sexo, no te sientes mal de dormir con alguien con el que a lo mejor no tienes futuro".

"Stella, mi idea era divertirme esa noche sin compromisos, apostamos quien se subia a un poste ganaba un beso+Plus, aqui esta el plus"Jo acaricio su vientre"Pude haber regresado a mi casa sintiendome una cualquiera,Mac no me soltaba, no permitio que me sintiera asi, fue dulce en todo momento, para mi fue una aventura, una dulce aventura".

"Parece que va hacer larga".Jo sonrio,Stella suspiro, Jo la miro intrigada"No lo recuerdo".

"Que?"

"La intimidad"Jo arqueo la mirada

"Hacer el amor?"Stella suspiro,Jo sonrio"No se olvida, en cuanto se presente el juego vas a recordarlo".

"Por ahora, no quiero jugar".

"Mira en lo que ando por jugar"Jo se sonrio,Stella sonrio"Lo principal es que te cuides".

"Elegiste un buen jugador".Jo sonrio.

"Mac dice que quiere que tenga mis ojos,yo quiero que sea igual a el".

"Va hacer emocionante tener el bebe"

"Si,Ellie ya esta eligiendo nombres"

xxxxx

Mac se levanto temprano en la manana, Jo lo estaba esperando en su departamento lo habia citado, el se bano y se arreglo para salir, se acerco a Stella, parecia que dormia, cuando iba a salir la escucho sollozar"Stell"ella se movio un poco en la cama, se trato de hacer la dormida,"Se que estas despierta"dijo Mac, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Stella, ella lo miro fijamente y suspiro.

"Vas a salir?"

"No ahora".

"Ve tranquilo, estoy bien".Mac sonrio.

"A quien piensas, que enganas?".

"No te preocupes"Stella se dio la vuelta tratando de esconderse de Mac,el subio en la cama y la abrazo.

"No podria seguir sin ti",Stella se giro y miro sorprendida a Mac"Se que estas confundida, se que tienes miedo, pero no tienes una idea de como me aterra la idea de que estuve a punto de perderte".

"No soy la misma, no recuerdo nada".

"Estas aqui, es todo lo que me importa".

"No es todo lo que importa",Mac respiro el perfume de Stella,beso su mejilla.

"Es lo que importa, para los que te amamos, es lo que importa".

"Quien soy?Es lo que importa,me siento perdida".

"Stella Bonasera,mi amiga, mi companera a la que le he confesado todo, con la que no siento verguenza"Mac sonrio"La mujer de mi vida, la que a veces adoro y a veces me vuelve loco",Stella sonrio apenada,Mac con ella"Que quieres desayunar?".

"Vas a salir, ve tranquilo".

"No, voy hacer tu desayuno".

"No es necesario Mac".el se levanto de la cama.

"Se que te gusta".beso su frente y fue a la cocina, comenzo a preparar el desayuno de Stella, hizo panquecas, huevos revueltos tocineta y jugo de naranja, agrego un poco de fresas y una gran taza de cafe,lo puso todo en una bandeja agrego otra taza de cafe y se lo llevo a Stella,ella sonrio.

"No es mucho?"

"Tengo otra adentro"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"No, es lo que normalmente comes".Mac le coloco una servilleta de tela.

"Vaya"Stella empezo a comer, Mac se sento en el borde de la cama, tomo su taza de cafe"A donde ibas?".

"Trabajo".

"No te creo".

"Ya avise que voy a tardar".Mac tomo una de las fresas.

"Quieres?"Stella le ofrecia huevos,Mac le enseno un tenedor,tomo un poco de su plato y comio con ella, parte de sus panquecas, Stella acaricio la placa de Mac,en su cintura.

"Te gusta ser policia".

"Como voy a volver a trabajar?Si no recuerdo nada".

"Lo recuerdas"Stella le sonrio a Mac.

"Como estas tan seguro?".

"Todos los dias haciamos esto, nos reuniamos para desayunar, tu siempre pides panquecas y fresas, yo los huevos y tocineta, siempre terminamos compartiendo todo"Stella sonrio.

"Piensas que va hacer los mismo con mi carrera".

"Las rutinas, cuando entres ahi, vas a saber que hacer".

"Como termine en New Orleans,si tenia tanto aqui?".

"Fue una buena oportunidad".

"No todo es trabajo Mac, hay cosas mas importantes, me parece que me equivoque".

"Tu trabajo es importante".

"Mas que mis afectos?"Mac miro fijamente a Stella"No lo creo Mac, me equivoque".

"Que le falta a este desayuno?".

"Avena,pasas y miel"Mac sonrio.

"Como no estamos gordos si comemos tanto?"Mac se levanto y fue a la cocina,regreso con dos platos de avena, Stella tomo el suyo,le sonrio a Mac.

"Correr detras de los criminales quita kilos"Stella se comio su avena rapidamente y miro a Mac, el habia comido un poco de su avena, le entrego su plato a Stella,ella lo tomo y se termino el resto de la avena de Mac.

"Es buena".

"No dejas de comerla desde que la provaste".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en su oficina, Jo entro y se sento delante de el,"Lo siento".

"Que paso contigo?".

"Perdoname Jo".Mac toco su frente nervioso"Estaba con Stella".Jo lo miro seria.

"Paso algo?".

"Necesitabamos hablar".

"Dejame entender esto, me dejaste esperando, dispuesta acostarme contigo, por hablar con tu amiga".Mac la miro molesto.

"No hagas esto"Mac dijo serio.

"Que esto?"

"Una escenita de celos".Jo miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Escenita?".Jo dijo molesta, cuando iba a salir,Mac la detuvo.

"Hey".

"Hey?"dijo Jo molesta.

"No quiero pelear".Mac suspiro"Perdon".

"No digas perdon,defiendete".Jo golpeo el pecho de Mac,el tomo la mano de Jo,se sento en el sofa con ella.

"Que quieres de mi?Que empiece a gritar como loco,no"Mac sacudio su cabeza"No voy a discutir contigo".

"Que hablaste con Stella?".

"Es privado".

"Es privado?".Jo dijo molesta"No deberian haber secretos entre nosotros".

"No son mis secretos, son de Stella,no te los voy a decir".

"Que hablaron?".Jo dijo molesta.

"No tienes trabajo?".

"Mac!Que te dijo?".

"Que diablos te pasa?Tu no eres asi".

"Que diablos me pasa?Deberias correr cada vez que te llamo".

"Es por el sexo?"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Esto es en serio?".

"Es en serio"Jo dijo molesta"Me puse mi mejor negligee,te espere y no apareciste"Mac sonrio, Jo lo miro molesta,Mac miro su reloj"Tienes otra cita?".

"Es hora de almorzar"Mac tomo la mano de Jo,"Vamos".

"No creas, que invitandome almorzar, vas a terminar esta discusion".Mac y Jo subienron al ascensor.

"No va haber discusion".Jo lo miro molesta,Mac la miro serio"Seguimos en tu casa, aqui no".

Mac y Jo entraron al departamento de ella,el fue directo a la habitacion de Jo"Que haces?Ellie debe estar por venir".

"Su horario hoy es hasta las tres"Mac se sento en el borde de la cama de Jo, palmeo la cama para que ella se sentara a su lado,Jo se sento y lo miro seria"No esperes una discusion de mi parte, no esperes peleas, estas embarazada, estas llevando a mi hijo, no quiero que nada te altere".

"No quieres que nada me altere y me plantas".

"Donde esta?"

"Que?"

"Tu negligee".

"Debajo de mi almohada"Mac se levanto y busco el negligee, lo observo por un momento y sonrio, se lo entrego a Jo"Quieres que me lo ponga?"Mac afirmo, el cerro con llave la puerta de la habitacion, cuando Jo iba a entrar al bano Mac la detuvo, beso su mejilla,sus labios,desabrocho su pantalon,acaricio su vientre, lo beso.

"Tus ojos,quiero que tenga tus ojos"Jo sonrio"Cambiate aqui,quiero verte".

xxxxx

Mac acelero su ritmo, termino dentro de Jo,ella sonrio, "No me dejaste ponerme el negligee".

"Mucha tentacion, si quieres te lo pones ahora".

"Solo duraria dos minutos en mi cuerpo"Mac beso a Jo,acaricio su cintura,se acosto a su lado y suspiro"Que pasa?".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Nada que pueda resolver ahora".

"Se que quieres vivir aqui conmigo,no quiero que te sientas obligado".

"Te parece que me estas obligando?"Mac sonrio.

"Esta manana habrias venido asi Stella se lanzara por el balcon".

"Estas celosa de Stella?".

"Se que la amas"Mac miro sorprendido a Jo"De que te sorprendes?Me lo vas a negar?".

"Es mi amiga y me necesitaba".

"Si quieres enganarte,adelante".

"No me estoy enganando"Jo sonrio.

"Si tu lo dices Mac".

"Debo volver a trabajar".Mac beso a Jo, se levanto de la cama"Cuida a mi bebe".

xxxxx

Mac regresaba de una escena con Don, estaciono la avalanche,Mac bajo de la camioneta a toda prisa, Don lo siguio,Mac entro a un hotel, corrio al ascensor y lo detuvo, Ellie estaba en el ascensor con un chico,Don se acerco a ellos"Identificate"Mac le enseno su placa al chico, el le entrego su identificacion"Arrestalo Don".

"Que?"grito el chico,Don le ponia las esposas.

"Eres mayor de edad, ella tiene 14 anos, me van a decir que venian aqui a jugar monopolio".

"Vamos a una fiesta"dijo Ellie"No me averguences"

"Que habitacion?"

"No"dijo Ellie

"Ellie el numero"grito Mac.

"340"dijo Ellie llorando,Don pedia refuerzos,varios policias llegaron al lugar"No"Ellie lloraba "Mis amigas estan ahi, me van a odiar"Mac no escuchaba a Ellie,Lindsay llego.

"Llevala a mi camioneta, esperame con ella ahi"

"Si,Mac".Ellie no paraba de llorar,ella vio cuando sacaban a varios hombres arrestado, varios policias estaban con sus amigas.

"Esto no esta pasando"dijo Ellie llorando.

"Quien era el?"dijo Lindsay.

"Me invito a salir, me gustaba,no le digan a mi mama"Ellie lloraba "Por favor"

"Lo siento"dijo Lindsay,Ellie lloraba mas.

"No le digan a mi mama".Mac subio a su camioneta.

"Gracias Linds, puedes irte"

"Mac,creo que es mejor"

"Linds"dijo Mac,"Por favor,ve por Jo"Lindsay bajo de la camioneta.

"Si, Mac"

"Ajustate el cinturon"Mac le indico a Ellie.

"No".

"Hazlo!"grito Mac.

"No me grites"Mac tomo el cinturon y se lo coloco a Ellie,empezo a manejar.

"Escuchame bien, no estoy jugando, me vas a obedecer en esto"

"No eres mi padre".

"Lo se, no pretendo serlo, soy tu amigo, estoy tratando de ser tu amigo de protegerte".

"No eres mi amigo porque te acuestes con mi mama".Mac miro furioso a Ellie.

"No se trata de lo que haga con tu madre, se trata de tu madre y de ti, escuchame bien,vas a decir, que me dijiste de esta reunion, que me advertiste, que te parecia extrano que fuera en un hotel, vas a decir que me avisaste, es lo que vas a decir".

"No, mis amigas me van a odiar"

"Es lo que menos me interesa"Mac la miro molesto"Quieres saber que pasaba ahi, estaban drogando ninas como tu, para abusar de ellas, estaban abusando de ninas"Ellie empezo a llorar,Mac estaciono,trato de abrazarla,ella lo golpeo,Mac la abrazo, acaricio su pelo"Servicios sociales te va a interrogar,Que les vas a decir?".

"Me van a odiar"Ellie lloraba.

"Que les vas a decir?"

"Que te avise".

"Bien"

Mac y Ellie entraron a la comisaria, ella temblaba Mac tomo su mano, la trabajadora de servicios sociales se acerco a el, "Vamos a esperar a su madre".

"Que tienes que ver en esto Mac?"dijo la trabajadora.

"Su madre trabaja para mi,vamos a esperar a su madre, es el procedimiento".

"Bien,como no saben,donde estaban sus hijas"

"Todo no se puede controlar"dijo Mac.

"Que le dijiste, que me dijera?"

"La verdad"Mac la miraba fijamente.

"Si no te conociera pensaria que mientes".Mac le sonrio, Jo llego a la estacion, ella abrazo a Ellie.

"Que paso?"dijo Jo preocupada,Ellie lloraba.

"Vamos a interrogarla",dijo la trabajadora social.

"Que?"dijo Jo"No voy a dejar que nadie interrogue a mi hija hasta saber que pasa".

"Jo,es el procedimiento"dijo Mac

"El procedimiento de que?esta arrestada?hizo algo indebido?".

"Jo,el bebe, no te alteres"dijo Mac preocupado.

"Como quieres que no me altere?"Mac tomo el brazo de Jo.

"Disculpanos"la aparto"La encontre en un hotel".

"Que?"

"Estaba entrando en el hotel con un muchacho mayor que ella,estaban yendo a una fiesta de iniciacion".Jo se apoyo en Mac.

"Que pasa aqui?"la trabajadora social le pregunto a Ellie.

"Te lo tengo que decir?"dijo Ellie,la mujer la miro seria"El es mi padrastro"la mujer se quedo con la boca abierta.

Mac y Jo seguian hablando"Ella sabia"

"Lo dudo, estaban drogadas",Jo cubrio su rostro,Mac la abrazo"Tranquila".

"Como la encontraste?"

"Casualidad".

"Debia estar en su colegio, me van a tachar de irresponsable".

"No, ya hable con Ellie,sabe lo que debe decir".

"Le dijiste que mintiera?".

"Si"

"Mac, no es como quiero criar a mi hija, no se va a librar de los problemas mintiendo".

"Estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero por ahora es la unica solucion".

"No, va a decir la verdad,solo la verdad".

"Jo la enganaron".

"Me importa un pepino,esta es la segunda vez que sale del colegio sin decirme, no voy aceptarlo, si la sigo perdonando, va a seguir pasando lo mismo".

"Josephine, esto es grave".

"Lo se,es mi culpa la descuide".

"No te culpes por esto".

"Ha sido mucho para ella, el cambio de ciudad, ahora el bebe,es mucho".

"Estas hablando en serio"

"Gracias Mac, me voy a ocupar de este asunto con mi hija".

"No quieres que intervenga?"

"No, es mi responsabilidad que mi hija haga lo correcto, pon en tu informe la verdad, porque es lo que va a decir".Mac la miro serio.

"Bien, esto va a seguir un proceso, no queria causarte tension, no queria que esto te afectara".

"Debiste llamarme".

"Disculpame, estaba arrestando al hombre que iba abusar de tu hija"Mac miro molesto a Jo"No queria que estuvieras sola, pero no te preocupes la proxima vez que la vea en una situacion de peligro te voy a llamar a preguntarte que hacer".Mac salio molesto de la comisaria, Jo suspiro y miro molesta a Ellie,ella se encogio de hombros,miraba a Jo asustada.

xxxxx

"Ellie di la verdad"

"Mama la estoy diciendo, le avise a Mac"

"Ellie!"Jo estaba furiosa"No estoy criando una mentirosa".

"No miento le avise a Mac"La trabajadora las observaba discutir.

"Si es asi, por que no me dijiste nada?".

"Mac es mi amigo, me dijo que si tenia problemas contara con el, no quiere que nada te perturbe por el bebe".

"No lo puedo creer"dijo Jo molesta.

"Veo que tienes un problema"le dijo la trabajadora social"Yo no puedo intervenir aqui, si los dos tienen la misma version, no puedo hacer nada".Jo miro molesta a Ellie.

xxxxx

Mac entro a su departamento y encontro a Stella tratando de bajar de la cama, ella le sonrio,"A donde crees que vas?"

"Al bano"

"Donde esta la enfermera?"

"Tuvo una emergencia".

"Y no me llamaste?"

"No, quiero tomar una ducha, sabia que no me ibas a dejar".

"Tienes un yeso"

"Por favor"Mac le sonrio, fue a su cuarto regreso con un short y una franela puestos,Stella lo observaba, busco una bolsa y cinta de embalaje.

"Tienes ropa interior?"

"Que?"

"Te vas a banar conmigo, no lo vas hacer desnuda".Stella se puso roja,Mac le puso la bolsa en su yeso la cubrio bien, cerro las cortinas.

"Vamos al bano"Mac cargo a Stella, ella estaba en pijama, "Abrazame"Stella se comenzo a quitar su pantalon de pijama,Mac la ayudo a desvestirse,Stella quedo en ropa interior, se metieron en la ducha, Mac abrio la ducha abrazaba a Stella, ella sonreia mientras sentia el agua"Champu?"

"Si"dijo Stella emocionada,Mac se reia.

"No sabia que te emocionaba tanto un poco de champu"

"Dejalo de usar por unos meses y luego me dices"Mac ayudo a Stella a quitarse el champu,ella se apoyo en su hombro"Que voy hacer?"Mac arqueo la mirada,"No recuerdo nada, de que voy a vivir?, tu tienes que seguir con tu vida, te estoy estorbando"Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No lo estas haciendo, vamos a salir adelante juntos,entiendes".

"Tu hijo, tienes que ir con Jo, tienen que intentarlo".

"Tengo miedo que sea peor, Stella, Jo y yo nos llevamos bien, hasta ahi, tengo miedo que si insisto con una relacion, terminemos odiandonos, no la amo de eso estoy seguro".

"Amas a tu hijo?"

"Con todo mi corazon".

"Entonces intentalo"Mac suspiro,el abrazo mas a Stella,beso su cuello"Mac, nuestra relacion no es simple amistad, eso lo tengo claro"Mac miro fijamente a Stella,"Me voy a ir con Don".

"No, no me dejes"Stella lo miro fijamente.

"No puedo construir destruyendo, tienes que intentarlo, no le puedo hacerle eso a tu hijo, por ahora, me voy con Don, ya hable con el"Mac beso la mejilla de Stella.

"No me dejes".Mac beso el cuello de Stella, "No me dejes".

"Lo siento Mac, por ahora es lo mejor". Mac abrazo mas a Stella,acaricio su cintura,besaba su cuello.

"Mac, no lo recuerdo"el arqueo la mirada"Haber hecho el amor,no lo recuerdo, lo hemos hecho antes?".

"No"Stella le sonrio a Mac.

"No lo voy hacer ahora, no estoy lista".Mac le sonrio.

"Prometeme que solo vas a dejar que yo te bane"

"Solo tu".


	14. Reconstruir

Reconstruir

xxxxx

"Mac, no lo recuerdo"el arqueo la mirada"Haber hecho el amor,no lo recuerdo, lo hemos hecho antes?".

"No"Stella le sonrio a Mac.

"No lo voy hacer ahora, no estoy lista".Mac le sonrio.

"Prometeme que solo vas a dejar que yo te bane"

"Solo tu".

xxxxx

"Me estas castigando"Mac dijo molesto,Jo suspiro.

"Quieres pelear?"

"No"Mac suspiro,el telefono de Jo sono,ella respondio.

"Tienes cinco minutos para llegar a casa,no tienes permiso Ellie y acuerda que te sigo por el GPS de tu reloj, ni se te ocurra dejarlo en casa porque lo voy a saber"Mac la miro serio"No me interesa Ellie,he dicho que no,pasame a mama"Jo miro molesta a Mac"No tiene permiso mama, bien te quiero"Jo colgo miro seria a Mac.

"No te parece que exageras"

"Te parece"Jo dijo molesta"Como se cuando me dice la verdad, si miente tan descaradamente?".

"Jo"

"Jo, que?Tu no estabas en esa sala de interrogatorios escuchandola mentir".

"Perdoname"

"Eso no me ayuda Mac"el puso la mano sobre el vientre de Jo,ella la palmeo"No"Mac suspiro.

"Josephine Danville"dijo una enfermera,Jo se levanto de la silla, Mac la siguio,la doctora le sonrio a Mac y a Jo,"Hoy toca ecografia"Mac sonrio,Jo con el, ella subio a la camilla,la doctora le puso un poco de gel a Jo,ella sonrio,Mac beso su mejilla, ellos vieron la imagen del bebe en la pantalla, Mac estaba perdido en la pantalla sonreia.

xxxxx

Mac entro en el departamento de Don, Stella estaba sentada en un sillon en la sala le sonrio,"Que me traes ahi?"Mac tenia un paquete, el se lo entrego a Stella.

"Es el reglamento del laboratorio"Stella veia el paquete.

"Es gigante".

"En una semana empiezas a trabajar, es necesario que lo aprendas".

"Que?"

"Ya me oiste"Mac se sento en el sofa con Stella"Tienes cafe?"

"Quieres que te sirva?"dijo Stella sarcastica.

"Perdon,Quieres cafe?"

"Por favor"dijo Stella,Mac fue a la cocina,regreso con cafe para el y para Stella,le entrego a Stella una taza"Para que quieres que trabaje?"

"Quiero que recuperes tu vida?Tu trabajo, trabajaste duro por el"Stella miro fijamente a Mac.

"Lo quiero hacer?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Sabes mi hoja de trabajo, es muy bonita, excelente profesional, primera en mi promocion en la academia,hablo griego, hablo italiano"Stella le sonrio a Mac"Mi vida fue la que me provoco llorar"Mac la miro fijamente"Me dedique tanto a mi trabajo que me olvide de vivir, deberia tener tres lindos ninos, una casa y un perro".

"No quieres recuperar tu trabajo?"

"Mis conocimientos tal vez,pero no se si mi trabajo, estoy becada y voy aprovechar esa beca".

"Que piensas hacer?"

"Aun no se"Stella le sonrio a Mac"Jo?"Mac suspiro.

"Soy su esclavo"Mac toco su frente"No me habla, dice que converti a Ellie en una mentirosa".

"Pero la haz visto?"Mac suspiro.

"Me odia, la verdad no se si me odia"Stella miraba fijamente a Mac"Soy su perra"Stella sonrio,Mac suspiro.

"Esto no esta funcionando".

"Como su perra?"Stella se reia.

"No es chiste,va a mi casa tenemos relaciones y se va sin decirme una palabra".

"No te dice nada?"

"No, solo una vez, me dijo que hace lo que su cuerpo le pide".

"Y si te niegas?"

"Trate, me dijo que iba a buscar a su ex-esposo"Mac sonrio miro a Stella de reojo,ella lo miro intrigada, el saco una ecografia de su bolsillo se la enseno a Stella, ella sonrio.

"Ya sabes que es?"

"Mi bebe"Mac sonrio.

"No tonto, el sexo"

"No, no se dejo ver"Mac miraba la imagen y sonreia.

"Ve a su casa instalate ahi, hasta que te hable"

"A la mala"

"A la unica que te queda"Mac suspiro, se levanto del sofa, beso la frente de Stella,"Nos vemos Stell".

xxxxx

Mac dudo antes de tocar la puerta del departamento de Jo,Ellie abrio,Mac le sonrio"Tu mama?".

"Esta dormida".

"Puedo esperar a que se despierte?"

"Claro pasa"Mac entro en el departamento de Jo,Ellie le extendio la mano a Mac,"Tu chaqueta"Mac le entrego su chaqueta, le sonrio.

"Gracias"ella guardo la chaqueta de Mac se sento en la sala,"Que haces?"Mac senalo un experimento que ella tenia en la sala,Ellie suspiro.

"Tratando de desarrollar un tornado"Mac arqueo la mirada"Pero algo esta fallando".

"Puedo ayudar?"

"Claro"Ellie le entrego sus apuentes.

"Creo que aqui esta tu error"Mac remango sus mangas y ayudaba a Ellie con el experimento,Jo se levanto al escuchar a Ellie gritar,Jo se acerco a la sala y pudo ver a Ellie brincando emocionada,Mac sonreia,Jo retrocedio.

"Lo logramos"gritaba Ellie.

"Buen trabajo"dijo Mac"Ellie,Quiero hablar contigo?"ella se sento al lado de Mac"Me equivoque"Ellie lo miro intrigada"Cuando te pedi que mintieras me equivoque,perdoname"

"Pero"

"No era lo correcto, lo peor es que no podemos remediar la situacion".

"Mi mama esta molesta".

"Es por mi culpa, lo siento, su deber es ensenarte hacer lo correcto, es un trabajo dificil, cuando te pedi que mintieras, estaba buscando una manera sencilla de salirnos del problema"Mac la miro fijamente"A veces lo facil, no es lo correcto, que te llevo a ir a ese lugar a correr peligro, eso no lo vamos a saber, porque mentimos y no recibiste la ayuda adecuada".

"Me habria podido cuidar sola".Mac sonrio.

"Estas en esa edad en la que crees que puedes sola contra el mundo, te tengo noticias, no es asi, afuera hay peligros y el deber de tu mama es protegerte, no te puede proteger si le mientes, tienes que escucharla, ella tiene mas experiencia que tu, sabe lo que hace".

"No pareciera".

"Lo dices por el bebe?"

"Como se embaraza a su edad"

"Que tiene su edad?"Ellie miro molesta a Mac.

"Es puro cuento"Mac arqueo la mirada"Ya no le intereso, todo es naucias, malestares"Ellie dijo molesta"Vamos a vivir la aventura, no veo la aventura, ahora todo es el bebe, el nombre del bebe, la cuna del bebe, la ropa del bebe,no le interesa lo que pienso",Mac sonrio, Ellie lo miro molesta.

"Quiere que participes"

"En que?No me pregunto si queria un hermano?".

"No lo planificamos".

"No le interesa mi opinion"Ellie dijo llorando.

"Si fuera asi, ya estuviese viviendo aqui "Ellie miro fijamente a Mac"Ella esta esperando tu aprobacion, esta esperando que tu apruebes nuestra relacion".

"Si van a tener un hijo".

"Eso no es compartir, no estamos viviendo juntos, tu mama no lo quiere hacer, hasta que tu estes de acuerdo".

"Yo?".

"Si,tu".

"No lo sabia".

"Ya lo sabes"

"Asi que tengo la ultima palabra?".

"Asi es".Mac miro fijamente a Ellie,"Tenemos que conocernos".

"Creo".

"Ellie me vas a ver por el resto de mi vida, asi tu mama y yo no vivamos juntos, vamos a tener un hijo, eso nos une, tu hermano o hermana nos une"Ellie saco una libreta.

"Los nombres?"Mac arqueo la mirada,leia la libreta.

"Tachaste Anthony?"

"Si"Mac le sonrio.

"Gracias por eso".Ellie sonrio."Daniel".

"Es un chico que me gusta".Mac arqueo la mirada"Tiene mi edad"

"Bien,Nick"

"Por los Jonas Brothers".

"Quienes?"

"Los cantastes"Mac lo tacho.

"Olvidalo".Mac seguia leyendo la listas de nombre"Daniel, es bonito"Jo escuchaba a Mac y a Ellie conversar no sabia si acercarse, pensaba que era mejor hablar despues con Mac.

xxxxx

Stella leia el manual del laboratorio, suspiro,Don llego al departamento,"Que haces?"

"Tengo que aprenderme esto"

"Mac?".

"Si,Mac".Stella suspiro"No lo voy hacer"

"Volver al trabajo?"

"No quiero escuchar hablar de asesinatos, de muerte"Don la miraba fijamente"Quiero construir,quiero formar".

"Te apasiona tu trabajo"

"Ya no".

"Es llevar justicia, hacer lo correcto"

"Hay otras formas de hacer lo correcto".


	15. Caminos

Caminos

xxxxx

"No quiero escuchar hablar de asesinatos, de muerte"Don la miraba fijamente"Quiero construir,quiero formar".

"Te apasiona tu trabajo"

"Ya no"

"Es llevar justicia, hacer lo correcto"

"Hay otras formas de hacer lo correcto".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en su departamento, Jo toco la puerta, el abrio, la miro serio"No lo voy hacer, no voy a seguir con esto"Jo lo miro seria, se quito su blusa"Que parte no entendiste?"Mac dijo molesto, ella se puso de costado, lo miro seria.

"Que notas?"Mac arqueo la mirada,ella solto su pantalon sonrio"Que notas?"Mac sonrio con ella, se acerco a Jo y acaricio su vientre.

"Pancito crecio mas".

"Si, cuando estoy acostada no se nota, pero de perfil si"Mac abrazo a Jo,beso su frente"Te escuche hablar con Ellie".

"Lo siento, tenias razon".

"Gracias por hablar con ella".

"Tenia que corregir mi error".Jo le dio un beso a Mac"Ya no estas molesta"Jo sacudio su cabeza.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi hija"Mac le sonrio,ella tomo su blusa, se la coloco, arreglo su pantalon, Mac la miraba intrigado"Vamos a comprar la cuna"Mac sonrio.

xxxxx

Mac y Jo caminaban por la tienda de ninos, ella tomo varios conjuntos de ropa para bebe,"Aun no sabemos el sexo"

"Lo se, no son una belleza"Mac sonrio,Jo tomo una lista que habia en la tienda"Cosas indispensables para un recien nacido" le enseno la lista a Mac.

"Compra lo que quieras"

"La lista es larga"Mac abrazo a Jo, le sonrio.

"Compra lo que quieras, no quiero que le falte nada".Jo sonrio, Mac y Jo seguian caminando por la tienda"Me gusta esta"dijo Mac senalando una cuna, la vendedora se acerco a ellos.

"Me gustaria en blanco"dijo Jo,Mac arqueo la mirada"Que?"

"Nada".

"Mac,Que?"

"Pense que asi estaba bien".

"La quiero blanca".

"Blanca sera"Jo sonrio, la vendedora con ella."Te dije que eras el jefe, no discuto con mis superiores"Jo se acerco a Mac, lo beso.

"Esta en blanco"dijo senalando la cuna.

xxxxx

Mac le compro un helado a Jo y se lo entrego,ella comia el helado sonreia,"Te gusta?"

"Si"dijo Jo con una sonrisa"Antes era una simple cuna,por que complican tanto las cosas? cuna que se mece, almohadones especiales antibuche, eliminadores de panal,silla para carro, porta bebe"Jo leia la lista.

"Mi pregunta es una o dos cunas?".

"Siento no poder responderte".Mac suspiro"Se que quieres vivir con el bebe, pero te mudarias conmigo si no estuviera embarazada?".

"No se"

"Ahi tienes la respuesta".

"No voy a comprarla hasta que nazca, a lo mejor nace algo"Jo miro seria a Mac.

"Besame"Mac arqueo la mirada"Mac, besame"Mac obedecio y beso a Jo"Que sentiste?",el sonrio.

"Deseo".

"Nuestra relacion se basa en eso,deseo, cuando nos cansemos, que?".

"Esta nuestro hijo".

"Ah no, trate de salvar mi matrimonio por Tyler,llegue a odiar a Russ, no quiero odiarte".Mac suspiro.

"Entonces dos cunas?"

"No se"Mac bajo la mirada tomo la mano de Jo y la beso"Mac,vamos a tu casa a medir que cuna entra en la habitacion de huespedes".

"Son medidas estandar cualquiera sirve"Mac dijo medio molesto,Jo suspiro.

"Mac,estoy mas interesada en llegar a tu cama,tengo que decirte que es lo que quiero hacer ahi?".

"No"Mac se levanto"Hay que comprar lo que falta".

"Ahora a tu casa"

"Si, senora".

xxxxx

"Woao"dijo Adam al ver a Jo,ella sonrio entraba en la sala de juntas,Mac se levanto le extendio una silla"Buen trabajo Boss"Mac arqueo la mirada."Es un bebe grande".Mac sonrio,Lindsay le sonrio a Jo.

"Las nuestras?"dijo Mac.

"Orquidea"dijo Adam,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Flores"Mac dijo pensativo"Michael Gutierrez,dijo que habia ido a la procesion del Nazareno, se usan orquideas en la decoracion, vayan por el".

"Tengo que informarles algo"dijo Hawkes, todos lo miraban atentos"Retomamos los planes de boda,en pocos dias daremos la nueva fecha".

"Creo que ya no me va a servir mi vestido"dijo Jo,Hawkes sonrio.

"Me alegro por ustedes"dijo Mac.

"No vamos hacer otra despedida,asi que no ilusionen",dijo Hawkes,Danny sonrio.

"Ya no hay casi solteros,varios se te adelantaron en lo del matrimonio".

xxxxx

Stella estaba en el medico,estaba emocionada, le iban a quitar su ultimo yeso,el medico empezo a quitarle el yeso, Mac llego a la habitacion,Stella estaba con Danny,ella le sonrio a Mac,"Soy libre"dijo Stella cuando le quitaron su yeso.

"Todavia tienes que hacer rehabilitacion".dijo el medico.

"Lo se".

"Te llevo a casa"Stella miro intrigada a Mac, ella bajo contenta de su camilla,le dieron un baston, le sonrio a Danny "Chaplain"Mac le sonrio.

"Tengo experiencia con eso"dijo Danny, le dio un beso en la frente"Voy a trabajar,te dejo en buenas manos"Stella le sonrio, Mac y Stella fueron a una cafeteria, ordenaron sus cafes y se sentaron,Mac miraba su cafe en silencio.

"Que pasa?"Stella lo observaba"Mac"

"Quieren hacerle una amniocentesis"

"Es normal, es por su edad".Stella miro fijamente a Mac"Si tiene algun problema lo vas a dejar de amar?"

"No, pero su vida seria muy dificil".

"Que dice Jo?".

"Esta aterrada"Stella tomo la mano de Mac le sonrio.

"Mac, no recuerdo nada, cada vez que me hablan de mi, siento panico, solo tengo mi instinto, solo tengo mi corazon que me guia, la persona que era, ya no existe, no puede dejar que los demas me digan que debo ser"Mac tomo la mano de Stella, la beso"Es incierto lo que me va a pasar, no hay nada seguro, lo mismo pasa con el bebe, no hay nada seguro, pero no puedes permitir que un examen te diga como va hacer tu hijo, si tiene algun problema y se puede corregir va hacer bueno, si no se puede corregir lo vas a querer menos?".

"Lo voy a querer mas".Stella sonrio"Nada va a cambiar lo que siento por el".

"Que le dijiste a Jo?"

"Enmudecimos del panico".

"Ve y tranquilizala".Mac bajo la mirada,Stella se quito la cruz de plata,la beso,abrio la mano de Mac y se la dio,"Nunca dejes de tener fe, recuerdo cuando te la di, tengo pequenas memorias de nuestra relacion, no pierdas la fe"Mac le sonrio a Stella.

"No lo hare Stell"Mac dejo a Stella en el departamento de Don, compro unas donas y fue a ver a Jo,Ellie le abrio.

"Mama esta rara"dijo Ellie,Tyler salio de la cocina, Ellie le extendio la mano a Mac, para que le diera su chaqueta,Mac se la entrego.

"Le hacen falta sus donas"

"Que pasa?"Tyler dijo preocupado.

"Tiene miedo"Mac suspiro"Le mandaron hacer unos estudios al bebe, la tiene asustada,Donde esta?"

"En su cuarto".

"Puedo?".Tyler asento con su cabeza,Mac abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Jo,ella estaba enrollada en toda la lenceria de la cama, Mac se sento en la cama de Jo.

"No quiero hablar Tyler, por favor no quiero hablar".

"Te traje tus donas".Jo se descubrio y miro a Mac, el le sonrio,"Tengo miedo Jo"ella se abrazo a Mac, el acaricio su mejilla,"Se que tu tambien, pero tengo la esperanza que nuestro bebe, esta bien y si no es asi, no lo voy a dejar de amar",Jo beso a Mac, se abrazo mas a el"Te traje tus donas"Mac sonrio"Quiero que tenga tus ojos"Jo sonrio se sento en la cama tomo la caja de donas y las empezo a comer,Jo beso a Mac seguia comiendo sus donas.

xxxxx

Mac tomo la mano de Jo, le sonrio, ella estaba nerviosa, el tenia puesta una bata medica,Mac se quito una cruz de plata que tenia en el cuello, la beso y se la coloco a Jo,ella tomo su mano y la beso,la doctora entro en la habitacion"No se preocupen es un procedimiento rutinario".

xxxxx

Mac se sento delante de Stella, ella estaba en el laboratorio esperando a Lindsay,"Este era mi escritorio".

"Si"Mac le sonrio"Tengo algo para ti"Stella sonrio"Va con tu profesion".Stella lo miraba intrigada,Mac abrio la gaveta del escritorio de Lindsay,saco una manzana, la puso delante de Stella,ella sonrio.

"No se te escapa nada, como lo sabes?"

"Es mi trabajo, jamas lo imagine"Mac sonrio"Se que llenaste las aplicaciones para la universidad, se que te van aceptar".

"Como lo sabes?"

"Va a pasar".

"El bebe?"

"La bebe"Stella sonrio"Bien, esta sana".Mac suspiro "La experiencia de la prueba fue horrible, mucha tension, Jo estaba muy nerviosa".

"Como se va a llamar?"

"Pancita"Stella arqueo la mirada. Mac sonrio"Aun no se, estamos decidiendo".

xxxxx

Jo estaba sentada en su cama,acaricio su vientre,leia la lista de nombres"No te siento como una Isabel,te gusta?"Jo sonrio"Elizabeth?hija tienes que patearme para saber que te gusta".

"Como te convencio?"Jo vio a Russ asomado en la puerta,ella lo miro fijamente, el le sonrio"Como te convencio?".

"No me lo pidio".

"De haberlo sabido" el suspiro "Jo lo siento, nunca fue mi intension haberte dano, nunca te lastimaria".

"Lo se, estas con Tyler?".

"Si,esta en la cocina, queria hablar contigo,como esta tu bebe?"Jo sonrio.

"Sana,es lo que me importa".

"Y tu guardaespaldas?"

"Sabes muy bien, donde esta Mac".

"Quiero evitar otro enfrentamiento"el sonrio"Te ves tan hermosa".Jo sonrio"Que haces?".

"Buscando el nombre".

"Puedo ver?"Ella le entrego la libreta a Russ"Queriamos una nina, debimos intentarlo?".

"Lo intentamos,luego nos divorciamos".

"Ojala fuera mia".

"Russ"

"Se que lo nuestro no resulto, pero no significa que no me importes,que no te ame".

"Russ, estoy embarazada de Mac".

"Estas embarazada de Mac, porque te fuiste de farra con quien no debias, es un error".

"No digas eso, amo a mi bebe",Jo dijo molesta.

"Y a Mac,lo amas?".


	16. Pasado

Pasado

xxxxx

"Se que lo nuestro no resulto, pero no significa que no me importes,que no te ame".

"Russ, estoy embarazada de Mac".

"Estas embarazada de Mac, porque te fuiste de farra con quien no debias, es un error".

"No digas eso, amo a mi bebe",Jo dijo molesta.

"Y a Mac,lo amas?".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella tomaban un cafe en la sala de descanso,"Quien es Peyton?"

"Era mi novia"

"Vaya parece que te mantienes ocupado?"

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, ella termino conmigo"Stella le sonrio a Mac.

"No me tienes porque dar explicaciones,he tenido novio?"

"No recuerdas?"

"No".

"Tuviste uno hace mucho".Adam se acerco a Stella y Mac,le sonrio a Stella.

"Boss, hay que procesar el patron de polvora del caso Trubis".

"Yo me encargo"Mac le sonrio a Stella"Vienes conmigo?".

"Bueno"Mac y Stella fueron a la sala de tiro,el leia el informe, le sonrio a Stella"Lo quieres intentar?".

"Puedo?".

"Seguro, es como andar en bicicleta no se olvida".Mac se puso los lentes de seguridad y los audifonos,ayudo a Stella con los suyos,el cargo el arma y se la entrego a Stella,le indicaba a Stella como accionar el arma"Dispara"ella acciono el arma, hizo tres disparos, comenzo a llorar,Mac le quito el arma y la abrazo.

"Lo mate"dijo Stella llorando,"Lo mate".Mac abrazaba a Stella confundido, ella cubrio su rostro llorando,Hawkes entro en la sala de tiro.

"Que pasa?"dijo Hawkes.

"Recordo algo"Stella seguia llorando.

"Lo mate?"Mac la abrazo,el la miraba fijamente.

"Stell tranquilizate".Mac la saco del laboratorio la subio en su camioneta,Stella estaba un poco perdida, se veia asustada"Que paso Stella?"

"A quien mate?"

"Vamos hablar en mi casa".El llevo a Stella a su departamento, se sentaron en el sofa Mac acariciaba su pelo, Stella seguia llorando"No tenias otra opcion".

"No tenia otra opcion, asesine"Stella se levanto del sofa "Quite una vida".

"Te iba a matar"Mac se levanto del sofa.

"He matado a alguien mas?"Mac la miro fijamente.

"No, Stella entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, pero no tenias otra opcion"

"No tenia otra opcion!"Stella dijo molesta"Tu lo haz hecho?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Asesinar".

"Stell".

"Responde".

"Solo en el cumplimiento del deber"

"Que clase de respuesta es esa?"Mac la abrazo beso su mejilla.

"A veces es necesario".Stella trato de separarse de Mac, el la abrazo con mas fuerza.

"Me siento un mounstro".

"No lo eres".

"Me siento asi"Mac beso su frente.

"No lo eres".

"Llevame a "Stella se separo de Mac"No tengo ni casa, no tengo nada que pueda llamar mio, no tengo recuerdos, no se si los quiero".

"Stell"Mac la abrazo, beso su mejilla"Me tienes a mi".

"Realmente te tengo?No me perteneces, vas a tener un hijo con otra mujer, no es correcto, no le voy a quitar a tu hijo la oportunidad de tener una familia, de tener lo que yo no tuve un hogar".

"No esta resultando"Mac suspiro,Stella extendio sus manos para que Mac se detuviera.

"No digas mas, no quiero escuchar mas,no puedo escuchar mas".Mac abrazo a Stella beso su cuello "Te amo".

"Mac"

"No esta resultando"murmuro Mac,el beso a Stella.

"No, no es correcto, no insistas con esto"Mac besaba a Stella, la llevo al sofa,subio sobre ella.

"Que quieres que haga con lo que siento, que me lo trague"

"No me hagas esto, no le hagas esto a Jo, sabia que esto iba a pasar por eso me fui con Don".Stella trataba de safarse de Mac, el la besaba.

"Que hago si te amo? Si deseo estar contigo, que hago con esto?".

"Respetarme"Mac la miro fijamente, acaricio su mejilla"No quiero tener en mi conciencia, que le quite a una mujer embarazada su pareja, el padre de su hijo, tenemos que alejarnos, tienes que dejar de pensar en mi, tienes que dejarme continuar sin ti, si su relacion no resulta no quiero que sea por mi culpa".Mac beso a Stella.

"Quiero hacerte el amor,quiero estar dentro de ti".

"No, no me escuchas?"Stella suspiro"Es que acaso, no me escuchas?"Mac seguia besando a Stella.

"Dime que me amas,dime que quieres que te haga el amor".

"No lo recuerdo, no quiero dormir contigo y sentirme mal en cuanto terminemos, quieres confundirme mas?" Mac arqueo la mirada"Si hacemos el amor y luego te das cuenta que quieres vivir con tu hija, que no te quieres perder verla crecer, Que va a pasar conmigo?Si me amas como tu dices, vas a esperar a que este lista, a que me sienta segura de ti".Mac beso a Stella.

"Perdoname"el suspiro"Perdon por solo pensar en lo que yo sentia".

"Tengo miedo"Stella suspiro,Mac se acosto a su lado y la abrazo,acaricio su cintura.

"Estoy contigo Stell".

"Tengo que hacer esto sola, Mac"El arqueo la mirada"Reconstruir mi vida, no puedes seguir protegiendome"Stella suspiro"Quien era?"

"Tu novio Frankie".

"Necesito saber que paso"

"Stell"

"Mac"el beso la mejilla de Stella.

"Esta bien, vamos al laboratorio"

xxxxx

Mac y Stella entraron al laboratorio el fue a su oficina,abrio una gaveta y tomo una carpeta, se la entrego a Stella"El expediente de tu caso"Ella la tomo, se sento en el mueble de la oficina de Mac y empezo a leer"Mac"Stella suspiro"Puedes dejarme sola?"Mac beso su frente y salio de la oficina.

Mac esperaba fuera de su oficina sin quitarle la vista a Stella,Lindsay se acerco a Mac preocupada "Que pasa?"

"Recordo haber matado a Frankie"Mac suspiro"Se siente un criminal,no entiende que no le dejo otra opcion"Lindsay acaricio el brazo de Mac.

"Yo me encargo"Mac beso la frente de Lindsay.

"Gracias".

Stella leia su informe, seco sus lagrimas, Lindsay entro a la oficina de Mac y le sonrio"Recuerdas a Lucy?"Stella arqueo la mirada"Es mi hija, tengo una hija con Danny".

"Por que no la he visto?"

"Danny tenia miedo que se impresionara al verte, eres su madrina"Stella sonrio"He hecho todo por ella, por protegerla"Lindsay se sento al lado de Stella"El sentimiento de quitar una vida es horrible"Le entrego una carpeta a Stella, ella la leia"Pero cuando vi a Casey con mi hija en sus brazos, amenazandola no dude"Stella tomo la mano de Lindsay.

"Era tu deber protegerla"

"Lo se"Lindsay suspiro"Era tu deber protegerte, te habria matado, el entro a tu casa a matarte"Stella abrazo a Lindsay.

xxxxx

Don le sonrio a Mac"Estas seguro?"Mac suspiro.

"Se que le va a gustar,siempre ha querido ir, tengo que quedarme con Jo".

"Por mi esta genial,no quieres ir tu?"

"Don no se trata, si quiero o no quiero ir, es darle tranquilidad, un poco de alegria, estar en la misma habitacion solo le va a causar mas estres".

"Lo que tu digas,pero pago mi parte".

"Bien".

xxxxx

Mac estaba en su departamento sentado en su sofa, leia la prensa,Jo entro en su departamento,el le sonrio"Que has sabido de los viajeros?".

"Nada aun"Mac suspiro, Jo se sento encima de Mac, el le regalo una pequena sonrisa, ella comenzo a soltar su camisa,el acaricio su vientre"Como has estado?No te he visto ultimamente".

"Tu hija no deja de patearme"Mac sonrio acariciaba el vientre de Jo.

"Ya elegiste el nombre?"

"No"ella solto su blusa, empezo a besar a Mac,el le quito el brassier beso sus pechos, el se quito su camisa,suspiro,la beso, se comenzaron a besar, de repente Jo se detuvo.

"Ay no"Mac la observo fijamente,ella tomo la camisa de Mac se la puso, se sento a su lado"No lo sientes"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Me pasa lo mismo"los dos se recostaron del sofa,Mac la observo fijamente.

"Que vamos hacer?"dijo Mac.


	17. Presente

Presente

xxxxx

"Ay no"Mac la observo fijamente,ella tomo la camisa de Mac se la puso, se sento a su lado"No lo sientes"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Me pasa lo mismo"los dos se recostaron del sofa,Mac la observo fijamente.

"Que vamos hacer?"dijo Mac.

xxxxx

"Russ me pregunto si te amaba"Mac la miro fijamente"No supe que responderle"

"Me parece que le prohibi que se acercara a ti"Jo lo miro seria, sonrio.

"Que le digo a Tyler?Que su padre no puede venir a su casa?"Mac la miro molesto.

"Se que tuvo que ver con tu caida, no lo quiero cerca de ti"Jo suspiro.

"No me va hacer dano".

"No lo quiero cerca de mi hija".

"Es absurdo, no voy a discutir esto".

"No hay discusion, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija, punto"Jo le sonrio a Mac.

"No eres mi jefe en esto".

"No lo soy, soy tu pareja, el padre de ese bebe, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija".

"No quiero a Stella cerca de ti, ni de mi bebe".

"Que tiene que ver Stella?"

"La amas y no quiero, punto"Mac mordio su labio inferior.

"Ella no te ha golpeado".

"Fue un accidente".

"No te creo"

"Que lastima, pero fue lo que paso, estuve casada con ese hombre, es el padre de mi hijo, no le voy a prohibir acercarse a la casa de su hijo,Ellie lo adora"Mac miro molesto a Jo.

"Que diablos soy aqui un donante?"Jo miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Mac!"

"Respondeme!".

"Eres su padre, nada va a cambiar eso pero no puedes controlar todo, no me puedes prohibirme cosas que no puedo cumplir, seria enganarte"Mac miro molesto a Jo"Me amas?".Mac guardo silencio"Yo tampoco te amo"Mac suspiro.

"Amamos a la bebe".

"No es suficiente para mantener un matrimonio, una relacion".

"Que vamos hacer?"

"No se"

"Ellie"dijo Mac, suspiro.

"Lo se, que le voy a decir?Que clase de ejemplo soy?"

"Jo"

"Que?"

"Quieres casarte?"

"Para divorciarnos, no"Jo suspiro"De que sirve que te vayas a vivir a mi casa por unos meses para que no se vea mal,No quiero que mi hija nos vea durmiendo juntos por unos meses, se muy bien que no quieres estar entre mis piernas"Mac arqueo la mirada"No son las piernas correctas,lo entendi cuando te vi regresar con Stella, tu mirada para ella".

"Lo siento".

"No lo sientas, no vamos a enganarnos, en algo estamos de acuerdo no nos queremos y queremos lo mejor para este bebe, pelear encima de ella no va hacer lo mejor".

"Quiero estar con ella"Jo sonrio.

"Nunca te voy a negar estar cerca de tu hija"Jo miro fijamente a Mac "Asi como no le niego a Russ, estar cerca de su hijo"Mac la miro molesto,Jo acaricio su vientre"Lo intentamos Mac no funciono".Mac suspiro,Jo acaricio la mejilla de Mac"Se que quieres vivir con ella,pero no va a pasar".

"No quiero ser un papa de fines de semana, no quiero perderme cuando empiece a caminar, cuando hable".

"La vamos a criar juntos, te prometo que va ser asi".

"No prometas lo que no puedes cumplir".Jo suspiro."Me la vas a entregar para que me la lleve, puedo llevarmela una semana".

"No ha nacido y ya estamos peleando".

"No es pelear Jo, es la realidad, no voy a poder compartir con mi hija como quiero, me tengo que conformar con unas horas".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Me provoca patearte"Mac arqueo la mirada"Eres un manipulador".

"Perdon".Jo mordio su labio.

"Me mantenias feliz, te acostabas conmigo para mantenerme a tu lado"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Eres muy buena en la cama"Jo miro sorprendida a Mac,bajo la mirada apenada,Mac le sonrio a Jo"Mi mejor experiencia, no me canso de decirlo".

"Mac no quiero que te sientas atado a mi para poder estar con tu bebe,cuando nazca en cuanto pueda te la voy a entregar para que te la lleves a tu casa la semana que quieres y cuantas quieras".

"Gracias,se que va hacer dificil para ti".

"Es nuestra Mac"Jo acaricio su vientre"Annabella"

"Nooo"dijo Mac,Jo lo miro seria"Josephine".

"Olvidalo"Mac la miro serio.

"Josephine".

"No,Annabella".

"Olvidaloooo,parece berrido".

"Quieres que sea igual a mi y ponerle mi nombre,olvidalo".

"No me gusta Annabella"

"Bueno Ellie y tu estan de acuerdo en eso".Mac suspiro"Esta asustada"Mac arqueo la mirada"Stella, no se como me sentiria en su situacion".

"No esta asustada, quiere hacer lo correcto".

"Que vas hacer?"

"No se".

"Ve a meterte entre las piernas correctas"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Ve a buscar a Stella".

"La bebe, no te quiero dejar sola"

"Falta, aun falta".


	18. Futuro

Futuro

xxxxx

"Bueno Ellie y tu estan de acuerdo en eso".Mac suspiro"Esta asustada"Mac arqueo la mirada"Stella, no se como me sentiria en su situacion".

"No esta asustada, quiere hacer lo correcto".

"Que vas hacer?"

"No se".

"Ve a meterte entre las piernas correctas"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Ve a buscar a Stella".

"La bebe, no te quiero dejar sola"

"Falta aun falta".

xxxxx

Stella corria tratando de alcanzar el chorro de agua,"Menos mal que eres la cientifica,vamos a Mission Space",Don abrazo a Stella,ella tenia un mapa y un sombrero de Mickey, Don sonreia,"Manana Magic Kingdom"Don y Stella salian de Mission Space.

"Estas bien?"Stella veia preocupada a Don."Vamos al hotel Don"

"No, no me voy a perder el show de luces".Don tomo la mano de Stella"Vamos a Spaceship Earth"

"Estas seguro?"

"Si"Don le sonrio a Stella,"Nos estas esperando ahi".

"Ya conseguiste una novia,que barbaro eres"Don sonrio.

xxxxx

Stella le sonrio a Mac al verlo en la fila de Spaceship Earth,Don palmeo su hombro"Que tal el viaje?"dijo Don.

"Tranquilo"

"Vienes a ver a Mickey"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Vine a divertirme"Mac le sonrio a Stella"Parece que ya lo estas haciendo".Stella avanzaba en la pasarela con Don.

"Taylor!vienes o no?".Mac sonrio, entro con Stella y Don. Al salir se reian de las imagenes en las pantallas,"Vamos a Canada"ella le puso su sombrero de Mickey a Mac,el sonrio.

Stella,Don y Mac veian los fuegos artificiales,"Woao"dijo Don,Stella sonrio.

"Esto es hermoso"dijo Stella,Mac le sonrio.

xxxxx

"Ahora que se hizo"dijo Mac.

"Salio corriendo cuando vio a Winnie Pooh, fue la ultima vez que la vi"dijo Don,Mac tomo su telefono.

"Donde estas?".

"Pequeno mundo"Mac comenzo a caminar,Don lo seguia,ellos se acercaron a Stella"Te puedes perder"dijo Mac bromeando.

"Aun falta mucho por recorrer". Mac y Don se miraron.

"Stell,hoy vamos almorzar como se debe"dijo Don"No mas perro caliente, ni hamburguesas, necesito comida real".

"Despues que terminemos"dijo Stella,Mac sonrio.

"No vamos almorzar".dijo Mac.

"Creamos un mounstro".dijo Don.

xxxxx

"No".Mac suspiro se acosto al lado de Stella,ella acomodo su blusa.  
>"Que pasa?"<p>

"Nada,tengo miedo"Mac beso a Stella.

"No te voy hacer dano".

"Por que no lo intentamos antes?".

"Lo intentamos"Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Cada vez que lo intentavamos no eramos los unicos en la cama,tu llevabas nuestra amistad y yo las reglas del laboratorio,siempre nos deteniamos".

"Nuestra amistad no permitia que avanzaramos"Mac acaricio la espalda de Stella.

"Me conoces tan bien, que con solo verme sabes lo que pienso".

"Te conocia tan bien".

"Tu instinto todavia lo tienes".

"Las reglas del laboratorio?".

"No las leiste?"

"No".

"Hazlo"Mac abrazo a Stella la beso.

"No"Mac suspiro.

xxxxx

Jo estaba en su cocina preparando una merengada con Ellie, "Galletas con chispas de chocolate"Russ entro con Tyler a la cocina.

"Merengada"dijo Russ,Jo lo miro seria.

"Estoy terminando"el le dio una mirada a la licuadora,sacudio su cabeza"Que?"

"Esta mal"Jo lo miro molesta,Tyler y Ellie sonrieron"Sabes que es mi receta,Apartate"

"No quiero tu receta, tengo la mia"

"Dejalo mama"dijo Ellie,Russ le sonrio.

"Por favor"dijo Russ,Jo suspiro y se aparto de la licuadora"Tyler busca helado,Ellie el sirup de chocolate"Tyler le dio el helado a Russ,Ellie busco el Sirup, Jo los observaba trabajar en su merengada,Russ termino sirvio la merengada le puso crema y le entrego el vaso a Jo,ella tomo y sonrio.

"No esta mal"

"No esta mal?"Russ tomo el vaso y probo"Es una delicia"

"Una delicia?"dijo Jo sonriendo"Yo no lo"ella toco su vientre,Russ la miro fijamente,le sonrio.

"Te pateo?"

"No, no otra vez"Russ la miro asustado,Jo empezo a llorar,el la abrazo.

"Vas a estar bien Jo"

"No, otra vez"Jo seguia llorando,ella tocaba su vientre.

"Mama"dijo Ellie preocupada.

"Vamos Tyler,vas a estar bien,tranquilizate"Russ sacaba a Jo del departamento.

xxxx

"No otra vez?"dijo Tyler,Russ suspiro, bajo la mirada,Ellie lo miraba asustada.

"Cuando tenias tres anos, tu mama se embarazo, era una nina, nacio prematura, no pudieron hacer nada por ella".

"La bebe va a morir?"dijo Ellie llorando.

"No digas eso"dijoTyler,Russ la abrazo.

"Esta mas avanzada que nuestra hija,puede sobrevivir"Ellie seguia llorando.

"Hay que avisarle"dijo Ellie,"Hay que avisarle a Mac".

"Avisenle, el tiene que saber lo que pasa, voy a ver a tu mama".Russ entro en la habitacion, Jo tenia varios monitores conectados.

"Mi cuerpo la esta rechazando"Jo dijo llorando"Por que?Por que me pasa esto?"Russ la beso, acaricio su pelo"Que he hecho mal?"

"Jo"dijo la doctora "La estamos tratando de detener, ponerte asi no ayuda".

"Tiene mas tiempo Jo"dijo Russ tomo la mano de Jo"Puede nacer sin problemas".

"Solo dos semanas mas, solo dos semanas"Jo dijo angustiada"Quedate ahi hijita".

"Tranquila van a estar bien"dijo Russ.

"Jo estamos madurando sus pulmones, estamos tomando precauciones,te voy a relajar un poco".La doctora le coloco una inyeccion en la via a Jo"Trata de descansar".

"Russ avisale a Mac,no se lo puedo decir, no puedo"Russ beso su frente.

"Yo me encargo"el salio de la habitacion,tomo su telefono llamo a Mac, el veia la llamada entrante, dudo si responder.

"Taylor"

"Mac es Russ,tienes que venir, ellas no estan bien"Mac palideseo,Stella lo miro fijamente.

"Que pasa?"Mac dijo levantandose de la silla, Stella lo seguia, Don comenzo a seguirlos sin entender nada.

"La bebe va a nacer el cuerpo de Jo la esta rechazando"

"Tiene 33 semanas, es muy pronto"

"Estan tratando de detenerla, pero no creo que lo logren".

"Como esta Jo?"

"Destrozada"

"Quiero hablar con ella".

"La doctora le dio un tranquilizante"

"Necesito hablarle"Russ entro en la habitacion,el le extendio el telefono a Jo,ella sacudio su cabeza.

"No quiere hablar".

"Pon el altavoz"Russ toco el boton.

"Te esta escuchando".

"Jo,voy en camino, voy a cuidarlas, todo va a estar bien, te quiero Jo"ella le extendio la mano a Russ, tomo el telefono.

"Mac"dijo llorando.

"Jo tranquila todo va a estar bien, estoy yendo para alla".

"Es muy pronto".

"Lo se, pero es igual a ti, estoy seguro de eso, es una guerrera como tu,Jo tienes mi cruz".

"Si"Jo toco su cuello.

"No pierdas la fe".

"No lo hare Mac".Jo colgo le entrego el telefono a Russ,el tomo su mano y la beso"No la puedo perder".

"No va a pasar"Russ acerco una silla y se sento a su lado"Me voy a quedar contigo"Russ la observo y sonrio.

"Que?"

"Recuerdo cuando Tyler nacio"Jo le sonrio"Vas a estar bien"el tomo la mano de Jo y la beso.

xxxxx

Mac,Stella y Don estaban sentados en el avion,Mac se movia intranquilo en su asiento"El miedo a volar solo me pertenece a mi"dijo Stella,Mac el regalo una pequena sonrisa,el suspiro"Van a estar bien".

"Es muy pronto, esta muy pequena",Stella tomo la mano de Mac.

"Van a estar bien".


	19. Pancito

Pancito

xxxxx

"Es muy pronto, esta muy pequena",Stella tomo la mano de Mac.

"Van a estar bien".

xxxxx

"No,no,no"dijo Jo llorando.

"Tranquila,respira"

"Son contracciones,no"Jo dijo llorando.

"Tranquila"Russ abrazo a Jo,el subio a la cama con Jo,presiono con su mano un poco su vientre"Esta mejor?"Jo asento con su cabeza"Trata de relajarte"el acariciaba su mejilla.

"La voy a peder, pobre Mac estaba tan feliz"

"Jo, no te hagas esto".

"Isabel,quedate ahi"

"No le gusta Isabel"

"Elizabeth?"Jo sacudio su cabeza"Que dice Mac?"Jo suspiro.

"Josephine"el la miro fijamente"Quiere que sea igual a mi, quiere que tenga mis ojos, me lo ha dicho todo el embarazo"

"Veronica"

"Que?"

"Le atribuyen dos significados,La verdadera imagen y la que lleva la victoria"Jo sonrio.

"Ay"Russ la abrazo mas.

"Creo que le gusta?"Jo se veia cansada.

"No puedo mas"

"Puede durar dias"Jo entre cerro los ojos,los volvio abrir,Russ tomo un vaso con hielo,paso un hielo por los labios de Jo,"Trata de dormir".

"Mis caderas me estan matando"la doctora entro en la habitacion,veia los monitores, le coloco un medicamento en la via a Jo.

"Esto no va hacer facil, no la vamos a poder retrasar por mucho tiempo".Jo hizo una expresion de dolor.

"Aguantare lo que sea necesario".Russ beso su mejilla,Jo acaricio su vientre"Quedate ahi,quedate ahi".La doctora le puso un termometro a Jo.

"Jo tienes fiebre"

"No"Russ la abrazo mas.

"Si continua vamos a tener que hacer la cesarea, tengo que informarte lo que puede pasar a que nos podemos enfrentar"

"Hay que esperar a Mac"

"Jo quiero que entiendas que hay muchas posibilidades"

"No me voy a ilusionar, no puedo"Jo dijo llorando,Russ la abrazo.

"La ciencia ha avanzado mucho Jo"dijo Russ"Va ha estar bien"Jo abrazo a Russ.

"No quiero hablar, por favor no quiero hablar".

"Voy a esperar a Mac, trata de tranquilizarte Jo".dijo la doctora saliendo de la habitacion, Tyler entro en la habitacion.

"Quedate con tu mama"Russ salio detras de la doctora,"Sea honesto conmigo"

"Todo depende de como responda el bebe, pero no va hacer facil, Jo esta muy angustiada por su situacion anterior, estoy segura que su fiebre es emocional".

"Que se puede hacer?"

"No mucho, tratar de tranquilizarla, voy a esperar que la fiebre baje, si en dos horas no hay resultados, voy hacerle una cesarea"Russ limpio sus lagrimas"Traten de calmarla".

"Lo haremos"Mac entro se acerco a Russ y la doctora.

"Como estan?"Mac dijo preocupado, estaba con Stella y Don.

"Vamos a tratar de retrasar el proceso pero no creo que lo logremos, Jo tiene fiebre y su tension por ahora esta estable, el bebe tiene buen peso, va a necesitar asistencia para respirar al nacer, no va a tener la misma talla de un recien nacido, puede desarrollar problemas".

"Espera"dijo Mac"Hay que hablar con Jo"

"Ella ya lo sabe"dijo Russ, el bajo la mirada.

"Le dijeron esto sin que estuviera presente"Mac dijo molesto.

"No"dijo Russ"Perdimos un bebe, nuestro bebe nacio prematuro, no sobrevivio"Mac toco su frente nervioso.

"No me lo dijo,no lo sabia"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Por que no me lo dijo?"

"No es algo de lo que uno quiera hablar"dijo Russ"Tratamos de superarlo, pero no pudimos".

"Lo siento"Mac bajo la mirada"Voy con Jo"Mac entro en la habitacion,Jo lo miro triste, el sonrio.

"No llores"Mac la abrazo"Vamos a tener un bebe".

"Es prematuro".

"Estamos esperando una hija sana, que va a nacer bien"Mac le dio un beso en la frente a Jo"Tus ojos,quiero que tenga tus ojos"Jo sonrio,ella toco su vientre.

"Creo que esta apurada por conocerte".

"Ya somos dos,no me haz dicho su nombre, se va a llamar Annabella?"Russ entro en la habitacion.

"Veronica"dijo Jo,"Fue idea de Russ"

"La que lleva la victoria"dijo Mac,sonrio"Me gusta".Mac acaricio el vientre de Jo,lo beso"Hey, pequena Veronica, se fuerte, te estamos esperando para amarte y cuidarte"Jo acaricio el pelo de Mac le sonrio, Russ salio de la habitacion se sento al lado de Stella y Don, suspiro,Stella lo miro seria.


	20. Pequena Veronica

Pequena Veronica

xxxxx

"Ya somos dos,no me haz dicho su nombre, se va a llamar Annabella?"Russ entro en la habitacion.

"Veronica"dijo Jo,"Fue idea de Russ"

"La que lleva la victoria"dijo Mac,sonrio"Me gusta".Mac acaricio el vientre de Jo,lo beso"Hey, pequena Veronica, se fuerte, te estamos esperando para amarte y cuidarte"Jo acaricio el pelo de Mac le sonrio, Russ salio de la habitacion se sento al lado de Stella y Don, suspiro,Stella lo miro seria.

xxxxx

"Voy por cafe,quieren?"dijo Don.

"No,Gracias Don"dijo Stella.

"No, Gracias"Dijo Russ,Don se fue y Russ miro fijamente a Stella"Por que no estabas en esa fiesta?"

"Que?"

"Todos saben que Mac esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, es el chisme del laboratorio,debiste estar en esa fiesta".

"Disculpame, estaba tratando de sobrevivir"dijo Stella molesta.

"Lo siento"el bajo la mirada"Esa noche pelee con Jo, trate de seducirla, trate de enamorarla y pasa esto,que paso contigo y Mac?Por que te traiciono?".

"Me gustaria tener un diario para saberlo".

"Por que te traiciono?"

"No, si me traiciono"Russ la miro extranado.

"Que! los chismosos del laboratorio no te han dicho que no recuerdo nada".

"Lo siento"dijo Russ"Nada?".

"Sabes que hablo griego"Russ la miro fijamente"Sabes como lo supe?Lo lei en mi hoja de vida, lo hable con unos turistas en Disney,Quieres saber que pense?Vaya es cierto".

"Lo siento"

"Quieres a Jo?"

"Si".

"Entonces,deja de pensar en tonterias,ella esta sufriendo, tal vez pierdan a su hijo y tu me estas hablando de traicion".

"Lo siento"

"Solo recuerdo a Mac, apoyandome, abrazandome, es lo que voy hacer apoyarlo".

"Entendi el punto, cuando perdimos a la bebe,Jo casi muere, no supe manejar lo que nos paso, ve como termino esta historia, nos divorciamos".

"Yo solo quiero que la bebe este bien, seria mucho para Mac".

"Para ambos".

xxxxx

"No,no,no,no"Jo dijo llorando,Mac la abrazo"Son mas seguidas".

"Voy a llamar a la doctora".

"No,puedo aguantar,no"

"Jo"Mac acaricio su mejilla"Es inevitable, ya va a nacer".La doctora entro en la habitacion.

"Vamos a prepararla"Jo lloraba, la preparaban para la cesarea,Mac tomaba su mano,ellos entraron a la sala de operaciones, Mac se sento al lado de Jo,ella lloraba.

"No se asusten si no llora, es normal"la doctora empezo la cesarea,Mac se inclino, le susurraba a Jo.

"Todo esta bien"beso su mejilla"Cuando salgamos de aqui me voy a instalar en tu casa a cuidar a nuestra bebe"Mac y Jo se sorprendieron al escuchar a la bebe llorar,Mac se levanto para verla,le sonrio a Jo"Esta bien Jo"Ella lloraba, el neonatologo atendia a la bebe, la pusieron en la encubadora.

"Quiero verla"grito Jo,el doctor le acerco a la encubadora a Jo.

"Es un buen sintoma que haya llorado,el peso no esta mal, vamos a nivelarla".

"Mac ve con ella"

"Jo"

"Ve con la bebe"Mac le dio un beso a Jo, se fue con el neonatologo, Mac salio de la sala de operaciones veia como atendian a la bebe, el estaba nervioso.

El neonatologo le sonrio,"No esta mal"la bebe tenia varios monitores conectados,le daba vueltas a la encubadora tratandola de verla bien,"Acerquese"dijo el medico,"Meta su mano por aqui, es bueno que ella lo sienta"Mac metio su mano por la pequena ventana, acaricio el estomago de la bebe, puso su dedo en su mano,ella apenas lo apreto,Mac sonreia.

"Es tan pequena,se parece a su mama"Mac tomo su telefono y grabo a la bebe,"Hey Vero,sonrie para mami",varias alarmas empezaron a sonar.

xxxxx

Stella,Danny, Lindsay,Don,Russ y Ellie se acercaron a cuidados neonatales, ellos vieron cuando Mac salia de cuidados prenatales, estaba llorando"Mac"dijo Stella,el la abrazo y siguio llorando.

"Mac,que paso?"el se sento en el piso,Stella se sento con el, lo abrazaba,Mac lloraba, no podia hablar.

"El bebe murio"dijo Mac entre llantos.


	21. Reiniciar

Reiniciar

xxxxx

Stella,Danny, Lindsay,Don,Russ y Ellie se acercaron a cuidados neonatales, ellos vieron cuando Mac salia de cuidados prenatales, estaba llorando"Mac"dijo Stella,el la abrazo y siguio llorando.

"Mac,que paso?"el se sento en el piso,Stella se sento con el, lo abrazaba,Mac lloraba, no podia hablar.

"El bebe murio"dijo Mac entre llantos.

xxxxx

"Mac tranquilizate"Stella palmeo su rostro"Hablame".

"El bebe al lado de Vero murio, tengo miedo, no puedo perderla Stella".

"Tu bebe esta bien?"Mac limpio su rostro.

"Senti panico,pudo ser ella, no se si va a poder resistir, es mucho para alguien tan pequeno"Russ puso sus manos en la cabeza caminaba nervioso.

"Contra todos los pronosticos estoy aqui"dijo Ellie,Mac la observaba fijamente"Naci adicta baja de peso y con un pronostico muy malo y aqui estoy, segun mi mama me he convertido en una hermosa y saludable jovencita"Mac se levanto del piso"Eso lo logro mi mama, no va hacer distinto con mi hermana"Mac abrazo a Ellie, le dio un beso en la frente.

"Gracias"Ellie abrazo a Mac.

"Quiero verla"dijo Ellie.

"Voy hablar con los medicos"Mac entro a cuidados pre natales, salio y le hizo una sena a Ellie,ella entro,los dos salieron despues de un rato.

"Se parece a mama"dijo Ellie emocionada, Russ sonrio,Lindsay abrazo a Mac.

"Felicitaciones Mac"el sonrio,Danny lo abrazo,Stella abrazo a Mac le sonrio,Don lo abrazo,Russ palmeo su hombro.

"Va a estar bien"dijo Russ.

"Entra a verla"Russ lo miro fijamente"Te va gustar conocerla, es igual a Jo".

"Voy con Jo"Mac tomo la mano de Ellie y fueron a ver a Jo,ella estaba con Tyler,Mac abrio la puerta de la habitacion y le sonrio a Jo, el tomo su celular,puso el video que habia hecho de la bebe,Jo sonreia.

"Mama estuve con ella hay un video de nosotras",Tyler y Jo veian los videos.

"Quiero verla"dijo Jo,"Necesito verla".Una mujer entro en la habitacion.

"Jo"

"Mama!"dijo Jo

"Amor"la mujer la abrazo,"Mi pequena,como esta la bebe?Que ha dicho el medico?"

"Esta bien,Mac me enseno un video"la mujer tocaba a Jo.

"Tienes fiebre?"la mujer descubria un poco a Jo, "No puedes estar tan abrigada"

"Mama"Mac las observaba y no decia nada"Quiero ir a ver a mi hija"

"Tienes fiebre".

"Mac, ve y habla con la doctora,quiero verla"

"Asi que tu eres Mac?"

"Si, senora"

"Si, senora"Russ entro en la habitacion"No te trates de hacer el listo conmigo".

"Perdon"

"Mama"

"En mis tiempo cuando un hombre embarazaba a una mujer, cumplia con ella, no la dejaba ser una madre soltera"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Mama, por favor"

"Por favor?Que clase de ejemplo eres para Ellie?".

"Mama".

"Disculpe, no me parece que sea el momento apropiado para hablar de esto".

"Es muy sencillo para usted hacerla pasar por todo esto, para que continuar algo que no iba a terminar bien, no te basto con una experiencia Josephine, casi mueres, no pensaste en Ellie, en Tyler".

"Isabel"dijo Russ

"Es una causa perdida,para que arriesgarte"Mac miro enfurecido a Isabel.

"Esta hablando de mi hija"Mac dijo molesto

"Y si tiene problemas neurologicos, paralisis cerebral, es muy facil decir mi hija, cuando la carga no la esta llevando usted, cuando no se hace responsable de nada".

"Basta"dijo Jo llorando"Basta"

"Larguese"dijo Mac furioso.

"Que?"dijo Isabel,Russ tomo la mano de Isabel.

"Vayase de aqui o la voy a sacar a patadas"Mac dijo molesto

"Basta"grito Jo,"Basta"Russ abrazo a Isabel.

"Vamos, ven conmigo"Russ saco a Isabel a empujones

"Que diablos se cree?"gritaba Isabel,Jo lloraba sin control,Mac la trato de abrazar.

"No, no debi continuar, cree un vegetal"Mac tomo el rostro de Jo.

"Mirame"

"Tiene razon,va a morir para que hacerla pasar por todo esto?Para que?"

"Ellie, por favor sal de la habitacion,Tyler llevatela"Tyler tomo a Ellie y salieron de la habitacion,Mac beso la frente de Jo.

"Gracias"ella lo miraba ,el le sonrio,beso sus mejillas,"Gracias"beso sus ojos"Gracias"beso sus labios"Gracias, es perfecta"Jo sonrio"Un vegetal no aprieta mi dedo, un vegetal no se mueve, un vegetal no lucha como lo esta haciendo nuestra hija, no voy a permitir que nadie venga hablar de manera equivocada de nuestro bebe".

"Mi bebe dejo de respirar"dijo Jo triste.

"Pues la nuestra esta luchando, es lo que desee y mas, tiene tus ojos".

"Y si tiene problemas?".

"Cuando lleguemos a ese puente, veremos como cruzarlo"Mac beso a Jo"Mi unico interes por ahora es llevarla a casa, quiero cargarla, no te imaginas como deseo cargarla"Jo sonrio.

"Lo vas hacer".

"Lo se".Mac toco la frente de Jo,toco el boton para llamar a la enfermera, la enfermera entro con la doctora"Me parece que la fiebre subio"La doctora miro seria a Jo."Quiere ver a la bebe"

"Si tienes fiebre no vas a poder, tu fiebre es emocional,trata de tranquilizarte, la bebe esta bien esta evolucionando bien, la doctora saco una pequena pantalla de su bolsillo,Adam me lo dio para ti"Se veia a la bebe en cuidados prenatales,Jo sonrio"Queria que la vieras a toda hora, descansa"Mac sonrio"Para que la puedas ver pronto".

"Por favor de la orden de que nadie entre, queremos estar solos"dijo Mac, la doctora sonrio.

"Lo voy hacer, ella debe descansar".

"Gracias".la doctora salio de la habitacion, Mac subio en la cama con Jo, la abrazo "Duerme, Jo, Nuestra hija esta bien".

xxxxx

"Quien se cree?"dijo Isabel molesta"Sabe que tengo razon, por eso se molesto"

"No te cansas de cometer los mismos errores"dijo Russ, ella lo miro seria"Me hiciste la vida a cuadritos cuando estaba con Jo, nos empezamos a llevar bien cuando me separe de ella".  
>"Nunca me respondiste asi"<p>

"Me interesaba ganar puntos con Jo"Russ suspiro"A Mac no le interesa, lo unico que le interesa es su hija".

"No ama a Jo"Russ sacudio su cabeza"En que estaba pensando Jo"Russ se sento en una silla.

"No tengo idea, pero ahora tienen una hija,Jo estaba feliz durante su embarazo, se veia feliz, espero que esto salga bien".

"Deberia ser tuya".

"Estoy de acuerdo".

xxxxx

Jo durmio durante horas, sentia el brazo de Mac presionandola a su cuerpo, ella se giro y observo a Mac dormido, acaricio su mejilla, aun habian rastros de las lagrimas de Mac, Jo se giro y siguio durmiendo, desperto unas horas mas tardes y Mac no estaba con ella,Jo vio la pantalla y vio la cuna vacia.


	22. Papa

Papa

xxxxx

Jo durmio durante horas, sentia el brazo de Mac presionandola a su cuerpo, ella se giro y observo a Mac dormido, acaricio su mejilla, aun habian rastros de las lagrimas de Mac, Jo se giro y siguio durmiendo desperto unas horas mas tardes y Mac no estaba con ella,Jo vio la pantalla y vio la cuna vacia.

xxxxx

Jo miraba angustiada la habitacion,toco el boton de enfermeras, Mac entro con una enfermera, ella traia una encubadora"La trajiste"dijo Jo emocionada.

"Queria ver a su mama y como no podias ir, la trajimos"

"Puedo tocarla?"

"Si"dijo Mac,tomo la mano de Jo,la metio por la pequena ventana"Hija aqui esta mama"Jo tocaba a la bebe emocionada.

"Eso es respira amor, respira amor"Jo acariciaba a la bebe,Stella y Ellie entraron en la habitacion, la doctora las seguia.

"Necesitamos que firmen estos documentos, es por si se presenta alguna emergencia, necesitamos saber hasta donde podemos llegar"Jo y Mac leian.

"No"dijo Jo.

"Que?"dijo Mac.

"Si hay paro respiratorio, no quiero esto para ella"

"Jo firma"

"Lee las consecuencias Mac,no hagas lo que hiciste con Stella, solo firmar"Stella miro furiosa a Mac, tomo la mano de Ellie y salieron de la habitacion.

"Renuncia a ella, firma, la reposabilidad es mia,por favor dejenos solos"la doctora salio de la habitacion.

"No es solamente tuya"

"Renuncia, firma".

"No es renunciar, no eres eterno Mac".

"Mirala,toca su mano y luego me dices,si no vas a firmar".

"Tengo miedo"Mac tomo la mano de Jo.

"Yo tambien, pero no voy a desistir , voy a seguir luchando"

"Eres un soldado".

"Soy su papa".

xxxxx

Stella fue a la oficina de Mac y empezo a registrarla toda"Stell"dijo Adam"Que haces?"

"Quiero leer el poder que le di a Mac, lo debe tener por aqui, quiero mi informe medico".

"No creo que debas".

"A lo mejor no recuerdo haber hecho esto en una semana".Stella dijo molesta.

"Creo que tengo algo que te puede interesar".Stella fue con Adam a la sala de juntas, el puso un pendrive en un monitor en la pantalla, Stella podia ver a Mac en un helicoptero, era el video de su rescate, Stella observaba muda la pantalla.

"Me fue a buscar al fin del mundo"Stella suspiro.

"Primero te busco en Grecia".

"Que?"

"Te fue a buscar a Grecia"

"Por que?No entiendo"Adam sonrio.

"Te fuiste a Grecia, tratando de descubrir una red de contrabandista de antiguedades, Kotas Papacotas estaba involucrado"Stella escuchaba atenta a Adam"El te crio por decirlo de alguna manera".

"Era culpable?"

"Si"Stella suspiro.

"Murio?"

"Si, tu renunciaste, Mac fue detras de ti, no sabemos como te convencio, como arreglo las cosas, pero regresaste a trabajar".

"No entiendo como no hemos tenido nada".

"Lo mismo me pregunto, se que te arrepentiste inmediatamente despues que estuvimos juntos"Stella miraba en shock a Adam"Creo que sentias que traicionabas a Mac".

"A que te refieres con estar juntos?".

"A estar juntos"Stella arqueo la mirada"Sexo"dijo Adam timidamente.

"Nos acostamos?".

"Si"Stella puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

"Stella era una loca"Adam la miro sorprendido"Eres mucho menor que yo".

"No tanto"dijo Adam sonriendo.

"Mac lo sabe?".

"Te suplique que no le dijeras".

"Por que?"

"Por que?"Adam sonrio"Imaginate si se entera de esto, me haria la vida de cuadritos, tu eres su Stella".

"Que paso entre Mac y Jo?Si me amaba tanto como terminaron juntos?".

"No se que paso, te puedo decir que esa tarde estaba hechando chispas,creo que ustedes habian discutido, no te puedo decir que paso entre ellos,pero la ciguena ha estado viniendo mucho por aqui despues de la despedida de Hawkes"Adam sacudio su cabeza"Fue una locura".

xxxxx

Jo firmo el documento y suspiro,observo a la bebe,ella dormia,"Es lo correcto"dijo Mac,la doctora entro en la habitacion, le sonrio a Mac"Ven la sonda en su nariz, la esta alimentando"Mac suspiro"Quiero probar, si trata de succionar".

"La vas a sacar de la encubadora"Mac dijo asustado.

"Esta lista, solo por poco tiempo, quiero que la trates de alimentar Jo"ella suspiro"No te angusties si no puedes, lo importante es que te sienta, es el contacto"Mac suspiro,La doctora tomo la bebe la saco de la encubadora, se la entrego a Mac,el sonreia,respiro su perfume,Jo le sonrio.

"Te amo hija".


	23. Todo en su lugar

Todo en su lugar.

xxxxx

"La vas a sacar de la encubadora"Mac dijo asustado.

"Esta lista, solo por poco tiempo, quiero que la trates de alimentar Jo"ella suspiro"No te angusties si no puedes, lo importante es que te sienta, es el contacto"Mac suspiro,La doctora tomo la bebe la saco de la encubadora, se la entrego a Mac,el sonreia,respiro su olor,Jo le sonrio.

"Te amo hija".

xxxxx

"Entregasela a Jo"Mac se acerco a Jo, le dio un beso en la frente y le entrego a la bebe.

"Hola amor"dijo Jo al recibirla.

"Vamos alimentarla"la doctora le daba indicaciones a Jo"Sientes que come".

"Apenas"dijo Jo.

"Eso es mucho"dijo la doctora sonriendo.

xxxxx

Mac entro en un salon de clase, camino al escritorio y coloco una manzana sobre el,Stella sonrio"Mi alumno favorito".

"No estoy tan atrasado"dijo Mac sonriendo "Estoy tratando de lograr influencias, para conseguirle un cupo a mi hija".

"Vamos a ver que tan bien mueves tus cartas en esto".

"Cafe?".

"Si"Mac y Stella fueron a la sala de profesores por un cafe, se sentaron en una mesa"Tienes visita este fin de semana".

"Si,Jo acepto que me la llevara"Mac le sonrio.

"Me alegro por ti Mac"el la miraba fijamente"Que?"

"Maestra, no dejas de sorprenderme".

"Soy suplente".

"Cuando quieras puedes ir al laboratorio a recordar viejos tiempos".

"Quieres pelear un poco?"Mac sonrio.

xxxxx

"Jo"Mac estaba en la sala de Jo, ella le ponia varios bolsos encima.

"Creo que se me olvida algo"Mac suspiro,la mama de Jo los observaba seria.

"Jo, son apenas dos dias, en mi casa tengo lo necesario, tranquilizate".

"Si le interesa verla, deberia hacerlo aqui"dijo Isabel molesta,Mac la miro molesto.

"Mama,Mac sabe como encargarse de su hija"dijo Jo con una sonrisa.

"Pase los examenes"dijo Mac.

"No entiendo estos modernismos,ahora el bebe anda dando golpes por toda la ciudad".Mac suspiro,Jo le sonrio.

"No esta dando golpes por la ciudad, va a pasar el fin de semana con su papa, ya tiene edad".

"Jo tiene dos meses"dijo Isabel molesta"Es un bebe delicado"Mac miro serio a Jo.

"La madre de Mac llega manana, va a querer estar con su nieta"

"Que la visite aqui"dijo Isabel molesta.

"Lo va hacer mama"dijo Jo tranquila"Que se me olvida?"

"Mi hija"dijo Mac,Jo sonrio, fue por la bebe, se la entrego a Mac"Hola hija,te amo"dijo Mac tomando el portabebe,Jo sonrio.

"Ya la alimente".

"Gracias"dijo Mac,Jo acomodo la manta de la bebe,suspiro.

"Dejame buscar otra manta".Mac sonrio.

"Jo, estamos bien, aprovecha estos dias para descansar".Jo suspiro.

xxxxx

Mac llego a su departamento e instalo a la bebe en su cama la observaba dormir, acaricio su pelo, tenia el pelo castano como su mama, los ojos de Jo, Mac pensaba que era una version pequena de Jo, el timbre sono Mac se levanto abrir la puerta, al abrir encontro a Stella con una sonrisa, el le hizo una sena que guardara silencio tomo su mano y la llevo a su habitacion, Stella sonrio al ver a la bebe dormida.

"Deberia dormir en su cuna".

"No, la quiero conmigo".

"Mac llevala a su cuna, la vas a malcriar, despues solo va a querer dormir en tu cama, ademas se puede caer".Mac suspiro tomo a la bebe y la llevo a su cuna, la veia dormir."Puedes pasar el dia viendola dormir".Mac sonrio.

"Es perfecta"el telefono de Mac sono,el suspiro"Duerme"Mac escuchaba,"Si, ya cambie el panal, no la he banado aun,ve al cine a Ellie le va a gustar, llevala al cine"Mac le sonrio a Stella,"Estamos bien,cuidate Jo"El colgo"Esta nerviosa".

"No se van a mudar juntos?".Mac suspiro,"Pense que lo iban hacer".

"No la amo, no me ama"Stella suspiro, salio de la habitacion,Mac la siguio"No he mentido con respecto a esto, en ningun momento lo he hecho, no eres la causante de nuestra separacion".

"No se Mac"Stella caminaba hacia la puerta,Mac la detuvo.

"Te amo, mi error no fue decirtelo antes, mi error fue que por mi temor de perder lo que teniamos, no intente ir mas alla"Mac tomo la mano de Stella, la halo hacia el la abrazo"Besame"Stella suspiro,Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No lo recuerdo".

"No lo entiendo".

"La intimidad, se que no quieres quedarte en un simple beso, se que quieres ir mas alla".

"Bien, no estoy apurado, esto se va a dar a tu ritmo, tu me dices cuando comenzar y cuando detenerme".Stella y Mac se sentaron en el sofa,Mac beso su mejilla,beso sus labios, Mac trato de soltar la blusa de Stella.

"No".dijo Stella sin aliento,"No quiero que me veas desnuda".

"Bien"Mac seguia besando a Stella, se acostaron en el sofa,Mac subio sobre Stella, se seguian besando, Stella soltaba la camisa de Mac, el soltaba la blusa de Stella,besaba su cuello,Mac jugo por un momento con el pantalon de Stella, lo empezo a soltar, el seguia besando a Stella, Mac se quito su camisa,cuando se iba a quitar la guardacamisa, escucho a la bebe llorar, "Lo siento,me llaman"se levanto a toda prisa del sofa,fue corriendo atenderla, Mac cargo a la bebe, le sonrio, ella arrugo la cara lanzo otro alarido,"No te molestes,ya estoy aqui".Stella entro en la habitacion,"Tengo que banarla".

"Se va a molestar, si la haces esperar para comer".

"Pero tengo que banarla primero".

"Metete en la ducha con ella"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Se me puede resbalar".

"Eres bueno en eso".Mac arqueo la mirada"En no dejarla caer"la bebe pego otro alarido,Stella cargo a la bebe,"Ve y metete en la ducha, ya te la llevo"Mac fue al bano abrio la ducha se desvistio se empezo a banar, Stella entro al bano con la bebe"Mac"el abrio la cortina Stella le entrego a la bebe,Stella se sonrojo al ver a Mac"Voy hacer el tetero"salio disparada del bano,Mac sonrio.

"Agua,agua"le decia a la bebe"La bebe se acomodo en los brazos de Mac,"Hey no te duermas".Mac jabono un poco a la bebe"Vamos a dejarle algunas zonas a Stella"Mac seguia banando a la bebe"Stell"ella entro al bano.

"Ya hice el tetero"

"Necesito ayuda con algunas zonas".Stella tomo una toalla.

"Damela"Mac le entrego a la bebe y siguio banandose, la bebe empezo a llorar,Mac tomo una bata y salio rapidamente de la ducha,Stella cambiaba a la bebe, tomo el tetero y empezo alimentarla "Duerme mucho".la bebe se estaba quedando dormida.

"La doctora dice que es normal, que no nos angustiemos".

"Bueno come bien"Stella le enseno el tetero vacio a Mac,mientras le empezaba a sacar los gases a la bebe,"Manana viene tu mama".

"Si, no habia podido venir antes por su gripe, esta loca por conocerla"Stella sonrio, se levanto y llevo a la bebe a su cuna,Mac la siguio,acostaron a la bebe en su cuna,Mac tomo el monitor, la mano de Stella y la llevo a su habitacion,Mac empezo a besar a Stella"Esto es trampa Bonasera, no vale que te vuelvas a vestir"Mac se acosto en su cama con Stella la empezo a besar,metio su mano por debajo de la blusa de Stella, ella suspiro, comenzo a soltar su blusa.

"No"dijo Stella sin aliento.

"Ok"la siguio besando, acariciaba su cintura trato de soltar su pantalon.

"No"Mac suspiro,abrazo a Stella la giro colocandola encima de el,"Tu diriges"Stella se sento encima de Mac.

"Me va a doler?"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No, no eres virgen, no te va a doler".

"Perdoname, tengo miedo"Mac le sonrio.

"No te voy hacer dano, pero necesito, necesitamos los previos"Stella suspiro"Deja de pensar, eres apasionada dejate llevar".Stella suspiro,Mac acaricio la entrepierna de Stella,ella junto mas sus piernas,acaricio su mejilla"Ve a banarte relajate un rato,voy a chequear a Veronica"Stella bajo de encima de Mac, el le entrego un mono y una de sus franelas, Stella entro en el bano y se comenzo a banar. Mac fue a ver a la bebe, ella dormia profundamente,Mac fue a su habitacion escuchaba a Stella en la ducha,se desvistio y se metio en la ducha, Stella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar,Mac la abrazo la llevo contra la pared,la levanto y entro en ella,Mac sintio que Stella literalmente dejo de respirar, ambos suspiraron,Stella le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Mac,el la besaba se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, Mac comenzo a moverse,Stella gemia,el aumento su ritmo,Stella gritaba mas a medida que Mac aumentaba su ritmo, el se excitaba mas con los gemidos de Stella,el la abrazo con fuerza,ella sintio como el semen de Mac llenaba su interior, lo que le provoco un orgasmo,Mac le sonrio"Woao"dijo Mac,Stella sonrio"Woao,Te amo Stell".Stella lo beso.

"Somos unos tontos"Mac arqueo la mirada"De lo que nos estabamos perdiendo".

"Ya no mas, no te voy a dejar salir de este departamento"Mac beso a Stella"Estas bien?"

"Mejor que nunca"Mac le sonrio,la comenzo a besar"Mac".

"Una por ano"Stella arqueo la mirada"Lo vamos hacer una vez por cada ano que debimos hacerlo"Mac habia pasado la noche entre su habitacion y la de Veronica, no habia parado, no habia dejado descansar a Stella, se habia sentido feliz cuando ella se habia sentido confiada para tomar la iniciativa,en la manana habian continuado,Mac cayo al lado de Stella,le sonrio,acaricio su mejilla"Eres maravillosa"el respiraba agitado, el telefono de Mac sono,el tomo su telefono y salio de la habitacion"Dime Jo".

"Dime Jo?Por que respiras asi?".

"Como asi?"Jo guardo silencio, Russ estaba en el sofa de Jo,la observaba.

"Estas teniendo relaciones?".

"Perdon".

"Con quien te estas acostando?".

"Stella esta aqui".

"No podias esperar a no estar a cargo de mi hija".

"Josephine, no he descuidado a nuestra hija".

"Traela"

"No".

"Si estas tan ocupado trae a mi bebe".

"No".

"Voy a ir por ella".

"No te atrevas, esta conmigo, esta con su papa, si la quieres venir a visitar perfecto, pero se queda aqui".

"Voy a ir a buscar a mi hija,pobre de ti como te niegues a entregarmela".

"Si vas a venir a buscarla, no pierdas tu tiempo, no te la voy a entregar".

"Ah si vamos a ver, si no me la vas a entregar".

"Perfecto,aqui te espero".Jo tomo su cartera furiosa.

"Hey"dijo Russ tomando su mano"Donde es el incendio?".

"Esta teniendo relaciones con mi hija ahi".

"Cual es el problema?"Jo miro impresionada a Russ"Iba a pasar, en algun momento iba a pasar".

"Como se si la esta cuidando bien?"

"Estas celosa?"Jo miro sorprendida a Russ.

"No"

"No?"Russ miro serio a Jo"No te mintio,pudo haber inventado algo y no lo hizo".

"Quieres que se lo aplauda?".

"Jo,Estas celosa?".Jo suspiro"No entiendo,tu dijiste y cito,no me interesa nada con Mac, el dijo lo mismo, entonces que pasa ahora?".

"Estoy desesperada porque no esta conmigo".

"Quien Mac?"

"No,Vero"Jo suspiro"No la quiero compartir, no dormi anoche pensando en ella,la quiero conmigo"Russ la abrazo"Es tuya, te tienes que acostumbrar o lo tienen que intentar, aunque creo que Mac no esta interesado".

"Se canso de pedirme matrimonio".

"Por que no aceptaste?".

"No es amor y un hijo no mantiene un matrimonio".

"No me agrada Mac, lo sabes muy bien"Jo miro seria a Russ"Pero ama a Calabazita, se que no la va a descuidar, no causes conflictos entre ustedes,sabias que esto iba a pasar".

"Nunca me dijo que me amaba,nunca lo hizo".

"No te mintio"

"No, no se cansa de decirselo,Te amo hija, es lo primero que le dice apenas la ve".

"Llamalo y dile que no vas a ir".

"Quiero ver a mi hija"

"Bien, primero vamos a ir a desayunar con Ellie, luego vamos pasar a ver a Vero, solo para que te tranquilices una visita de 30 minutos".

"30 minutos?"

"Si,30 minutos"Jo suspiro"Quieres que Mac venga a chequear si cuidas bien a su hija"

"Sabe que lo estoy haciendo bien"Russ la miro serio.

"Confia en ti"Jo suspiro.

"Entiendo".

Mac entro en su habitacion,"Que pasa Mac?"

"Nada"

"Nada?"Stella lo miro seria se levanto de la cama y fue al bano,comenzo a buscar su ropa.

"A donde vas?"

"A ningun lado,asi como a ti no te pasa nada, yo no voy a ningun lado".

"Esta nerviosa por no estar con la bebe"Stella lo miro seria.

"Se molesto porque estaba aqui, escuche cuando dijiste Stella esta aqui".

"No me va a controlar".

"No me voy a involucrar en esto, cometi un error, no debimos"Mac seguia a Stella por la casa"Te dije que debian intentarlo"Mac detuvo a Stella.

"Basta,no la amo,en que idioma quieres que te lo diga".

"Parece que ella no piensa igual,te dio un hijo Mac, eso es sagrado".

"Lo se,pero no nos amamos, estamos claros en eso".

"Entonces su ataque de celos que?"Stella miro seria a Mac"Nada, me vas a decir que no es nada".el telefono de Mac,sono,el contesto molesto.

"Dime Jo".

"Lo siento".Jo suspiro"Creo que exagere"

"Te parece?"

"Quieres pelear?"

"No".

"Entonces,escucha"Mac mordio su labio, Stella entro en la habitacion,Mac la tomo por su mano y la detuvo,cuando ella ya se estaba encaminando hacia la puerta para irse"Mas tarde te voy a dar una visita de 30 minutos Mac, solo quiero ver a mi bebe, la extrano".

"Esta bien,aqui te esperamos los tres".

"Bien"Mac colgo su telefono.

"Llamo a disculparse".Mac beso la mano de Stella"Ayudame a banarla".

"Mac, no quiero causar problemas".

"Ayudame".

xxxxx

Jo miraba seria a Russ"Feliz?"

"Ahora que hice?"Russ abrazo a Jo"Ya se lo que necesitas"Jo le daba pequenos golpes en sus manos tratandose de liberarse,"Necesitas hacer lo que Mac debe estar haciendo"Jo lo miro seria,Russ sonrio"Desayunar, que mal pensada eres Jo".


	24. Familia Moderna

Familia Moderna

xxxxx

"Ahora que hice?"Russ abrazo a Jo"Ya se lo que necesitas"Jo le daba pequenos golpes en sus manos tratando de liberarse,"Necesitas hacer lo que Mac debe estar haciendo"Jo lo miro seria,Russ sonrio"Desayunar, que mal pensada eres Jo".

xxxxx

"Ellie"dijo Russ, ellos entraban a una cafeteria.

"Cual es el problema en que me adelante?"

"Creo que la idea es estar juntos"dijo Jo,Ellie la miro molesta.

"Que no convina?"dijo Russ senalando su ropa,Ellie lo miro extranada"Mi ropa, no se, a lo mejor estoy mal vestido y te da pena andar conmigo".

"No es eso".

"Entonces que es?"dijo Jo molesta.

"Ahi estan unas amigas a las que Mac arresto".Russ miro serio a Jo.

"Querras decir rescato"dijo Jo molesta.

"Dicen que me sali del problema perjudicandolas".

"Asi que segun tus amigas debimos dejar que abusaran de ellas".dijo Jo molesta.

"Me molestan".

"Son unas tontas"dijo Jo.

"Que paso exactamente?Se que estabas irritada pense que era por tu embarazo"Dijo Russ.

"Mac la saco de una fiesta de iniciacion, no era precisamente una fiesta".

"Diablos,tienen una idea de lo que les iba a pasar?".dijo Russ.

"Piensan que son exageraciones,dicen que exageraron"dijo Ellie"Ahora me odian".

"Ya veo"Russ se levanto de la mesa,se acerco a la mesa de las amigas de Ellie, les enseno su placa y se sento hablar con ellas.

"Que hace?"dijo Ellie preocupada.

"No se"respondio Jo,ellas veian conversar a Russ con las amigas de Ellie, el les entrego su tarjeta, se despidio de ellas y regreso a la mesa"Que estas planeando?"

"Educar"Jo lo miro seria.

"Que?"dijo Ellie.

"Todo esta bien Ellie"dijo Jo"Citame".

"Lo voy hacer"Russ tomo el menu"Que quieren desayunar?".

xxxxx

Veronica se movia inquieta en su banera,Mac sonreia"Agua"dijo Mac"Agua",Stella sonrio.

"Quieres que te hable?"La bebe se seguia moviendo"Hoy amanecio muy activa".

"Sabe que viene su abuela"Mac le hacia caras a la bebe,ella lo miraba fijamente,Stella sonrio"Abuela,abuela"Stella estaba callada,"Stell"ella le sonrio a Mac"Que pasa?".

"Que estamos haciendo?"

"No caigas de nuevo en eso, quiero que te mudes conmigo?"Stella lo miro fijamente.

"Tengo que buscar mis cosas en New Orleans".

"Vas a vivir conmigo?"

"Dame tiempo Mac,tengo algunas cosas que arreglar"

"Esta bien".Mac cargo a la bebe,la beso"Vamos amor",fueron a la habitacion de la bebe,Mac la empezo a vestir.

"Que le vas a decir?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Cuando te pregunte,por que no vives con su mama?".Mac miro fijamente a Stella,le sonrio.

"No se".

"Que paso entre ustedes?".

"Deseo, es lo unico que te puedo decir".

"Entre nosotros?".

"Amor".

"Como puedes estar tan seguro?".Mac se acerco a Stella la beso.

"Lo se desde hace mucho, tu tambien lo sabes".

"Que paso entre nosotros?"Mac arqueo la mirada"Por que nunca paso nada entre nosotros?".

"Mi libro"Stella lo miro fijamente"No leiste las reglas?"

"Era muy grande"Mac le sonrio.

"No esta permitida las relaciones entre jefes y subalternos"

"Jo es tu subalterno".Mac cargo a la bebe le sonrio.

"Tequila,tome mucha tequila".

"Dejeme entender esto, no rompiste las reglas conmigo pero te tomas unos tragos y se te olvida todo"Stella miro molesta a Mac,el acosto a la bebe en su cuna.

"Si te estas preguntando,por que no me tome unos tragos y me arme de valor"Mac sacudio su cabeza"No,significas mucho para mi, no eres de una noche, no para mi".

"Acaso Jo es de una noche?"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella.

"No lo pense, si lo pensaba no lo iba hacer, Jo no es un arrebato, es sagrada"Mac le sonrio a Stella"Es la madre de la persona a la que mas amo en este mundo".

xxxxx

Jo,Russ y Ellie caminaban a la casa de Mac,Ellie caminaba delante de ellos,"Deberiamos casarnos"

"Buen intento Russ, ya lo hicimos no funciono"

"No teniamos la familia moderna"Jo lo miro intrigada"Los tuyos,los mios y los nuestros".

"Aun no la tenemos, tienes un solo hijo y es nuestro"

"Cierto, voy hablar con Stella, a lo mejor podemos negociar algo"Jo golpeo a Russ.

"No te atrevas"el sonrio.

"Por mi o por Stella?".

"No".

"Esta bien, me reservo para ti".Russ abrazo a Jo "Vamos a ver a Calabazita".

xxxxx

"Mac,voy donde Don"

"No quieres toparte con Jo?"

"No es eso, tengo algo que hacer"

"Conveniente"Stella sonrio,se acerco a Mac y lo beso.

"Cuanto tiempo se va a quedar tu mama?"

"Una semana".

"No se si aguantare,sere fuerte"Mac sonrio,Stella lo beso.

xxxxx

Stella llego al laboratorio, se acerco a Adam y Hawkes,"Necesito que me ayuden"Ambos la miraron extranados, Stella les entrego una hoja de papel con una palabra escrita"Quiero saber que significa?".

xxxxx

Jo llego al departamento de Mac,el abrio y le sonrio a Jo, ella entro en el departamento con Russ y Ellie,corrio a ver a la bebe,"Hola Amor"dijo mientras cargaba a la bebe"Stella?".

"Fue con Don".dijo Mac.

"Vamos a tomar aire"dijo Russ salio con Ellie del departamento,Mac y Jo se sentaron en el sofa.

"Lo he visto mucho ultimamente"dijo Mac serio,Jo sonrio.

"Esta enamorado"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"De tu hija"Mac miro serio a Jo"Creo que la ve como una oportunidad, para recuperar lo que perdimos".

"Que piensas hacer?"

"No se"Jo suspiro"Nunca he dejado de amarlo"Mac miro sorprendido a Jo"Le huyo, lo sabes muy bien, pero cuando nacio nuestra hija".

"Se preocupo por ti".

"Si, algo asi no se finge".

"Lo se".

"No se que le vamos a decir a nuestra hija".

"Somos una familia moderna segun Russ"Mac arqueo la mirada,Jo sonrio"Cuando lleguemos a ese puente veremos como cruzarlo".

xxxxx

Stella leia una lista "Son todas las opciones?"

"Si"dijo Adam,Stella suspiro.

xxxxx

Mily habia llegado a New York, habia pasado una semana con su nieta y su hijo, Mily y Mac llegaron a la casa de Jo para dejar a la bebe.

"Hola amor"dijo Jo sonriendo,Mac le entrego a Veronica.

"Ella es Jo, mama"Mac las presentaba.

"Queria conocerte"dijo Mily,Isabel salio de la habitacion.

"Es mi mama"dijo Jo"La madre de Mac"ambas extrecharon sus manos.

"Por fin la devolvieron"dijo Isabel molesta.

"Mama"dijo Jo,Mac la miro molesto,Mily se sorprendio.

"Estara de acuerdo conmigo, que esta no es la manera correcta de criar un hijo".Isabel dijo molesta,Mac suspiro.

"Ciertamente lo estoy".dijo Mily,Mac la miro sorprendido.

"Me alegra escuchar eso".

"Mama,no"dijo Mac.

"Mac, no te crie asi"el miro sorprendido a su mama,"Crie un hombre responsable, tienes la obligacion de darle una familia a tu hija".

"Este es un asunto de dos,terceros sobran".Mac dijo molesto.

"McCanna".dijo Mily molesta.

"Aqui ya hay terceros"dijo Isabel molesta.

"Mama"dijo Jo.

"Josephine,me vas a negar que Mac ya tiene otra pareja, y tu".

"Mama"dijo Jo molesta"No intervengas,este es un asunto de Mac y mio,solo de nosotros,como criemos a nuestra hija es nuestro asunto".

"Y los principios Josephine?Quieres decirme que principios le vas a inculcar?Si eres la primera en pisotearlos"Jo miro sorprendida a su mama.

"Mama".

"Basta"dijo Mac molesto"No se atreva".

"A que?A decir la verdad?"dijo Isabel molesta.

"A ofender a Jo".Mac dijo molesto"En tal caso es mi culpa".

"Usted no abuso de una nina,Jo es una mujer"Mac suspiro"Debe hacer lo correcto".

"No funciono,tratamos y no funciono"dijo Jo.

"Deberias tratar mas".dijo Isabel molesta.

"Aqui no hay nada que salvar,solo nuestra amistad".dijo Jo.

xxxxx

Mac leyo el mensaje en su celular sonrio, miro la llave y abrio la puerta entro en la habitacion se desvistio, entro al bano, se metio en la ducha, abrazo a Stella"Hey"beso su hombro"Te extrane".

Stella acaricio su mejilla,lo beso,beso su pecho"Te extrane".

Mac y Stella estaban dormidos en la cama de Stella, estaban en el departamento de Don,Stella se levanto sobresaltada,comenzo hablar en griego,Mac desperto al sentirla,ella se medio puso una bata,salio de la habitacion seguia hablando,Mac se puso sus boxers,la siguio, Stella trato de salir del departamento,Mac la detuvo, ella lo golpeo,retrocedio comenzo a gritarle,Mac se dio cuenta que estaba dormida,ella trato de acercarse a la puerta,Mac se lo impidio ella lo volvio a golpear,seguia hablando"Stella", ella trato de salir de nuevo, Mac la abrazo,ella lo mordio,Mac la solto,Stella tomo un jarron y se lo lanzo,Mac apenas lo esquivo,ella intento salir de nuevo,el la abrazo,Stella golpeo la entrepierna de Mac"Diablos"grito Mac,el la llevo al piso y subio sobre ella,Stella peleaba con todo lo que tenia,arano a Mac,el la tomo por sus brazos y la inmovilizo"Stella despierta",Don entro en su departamento.

"Hey! que pasa aqui?"

"Ayudame"grito Mac"Esta dormida, esta tratando de salir de aqui".Don miro asustado a Mac.

"Que pasa?"Don miraba con panico a Stella,ella seguia gritando"Esta practicamente desnuda,a donde va?"

"No se"Mac cubrio mas a Stella,"Sujeta sus piernas"Don sujetaba las piernas de Stella"Dame tus esposas".

"Que?"

"Se puede lastimar,hay que evitar que se lastime".Don le entrego sus esposas a Mac,Stella arano a Mac,el tenia cortadas en sus brazos y su cara.

"Que le pasa?"

"No se"Mac le coloco las esposas a Stella"Vamos a llevarla a la ducha"Don y Mac levantaron a Stella,ella pateo a Don apenas pudo.

"Diablos"dijo Don,el tomo su celular y empezo a grabar lo que Stella gritaba,Mac lo miro fijamente,"Tal vez alguien nos pueda decir que dice".Don y Mac se metieron en la ducha con Stella,Mac palmeaba su mejilla asustado.

"Stella,Stella"ella pestaneo y lo miro fijamente,se vio las esposas y miro asustada a Mac.

"Que paso?"dijo asustada.


	25. Insane

Insane

xxxxx

"Diablos"dijo Don,el tomo su celular y empezo a grabar lo que Stella gritaba,Mac lo miro fijamente,"Tal vez alguien nos pueda decir que dice".Don y Mac se metieron en la ducha con Stella,Mac palmeaba su mejilla asustado.

"Stella,Stella"ella pestaneo y lo miro fijamente,se vio las esposas y miro asustada a Mac.

"Que paso?"dijo asustada.

xxxxx

"Que me paso?"el medico veia fijamente a Stella,ella estaba en la cama del hospital."Por que me tienes aqui?"

"Mac tiene una teoria,queremos probarla"Stella suspiro.

"Me estoy volviendo loca?".

"No Stella".

"Dame una pastilla y acomodame, me siento tan extrana".

"No es tan facil"

"Viste como deje a Mac"Stella bajo la mirada"Atontame, y si estoy con su hija? y si lastimo a su bebe?".

"Si te drogo,voy a lastimar a tu hijo"Stella miro con miedo al medico"Tranquila, esta bien, tienes apenas dos meses"Stella empezo a llorar.

"El embarazo me esta enloqueciendo?".

"No,pero necesito saber que te esta pasando".

"Mac lo sabe?"

"No,no me corresponde decirselo"ella acaricio su vientre,miro angustiada al medico"Vamos a resolver esto"El medico tomo una grabadora"Escucha,necesito que me digas,que decias"el activo la grabadora.

"No me la vas a quitar,no quiero que me la quiten"Stella miro fijamente al medico"Tengo un hijo?".

"No"el medico revisaba la carpeta"No esta en tu expediente,segun tus estudios medicos, no haz tenido hijos".

"Por que hablo en griego?".

"A lo mejor presenciaste una discucion y el embarazo activo el recuerdo".

"No me hagas esto, no me hagas esto"Stella suspiro"No se que significa".

xxxxx

Mac esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitacion de Stella,Jo se acerco a Mac"No te dejo entrar?"

"No, queria hablar con ella primero".

"Va a estar bien Mac"Jo suspiro"Saben que decia la grabacion?".

"Si pero no dio muchas respuestas"Jo lo miro fijamente"No te la lleves, es mia, no me hagas esto, tengo derecho".

"Stella no ha tenido hijos?"Mac sacudio su cabeza,Jo se quedo pensativa"Sera una discusion entre otras personas".Mac arqueo la mirada"Tal vez presencio una discusion entre sus padres".

"No sabemos el nombre de su madre, menos vamos a saber de el". Mac suspiro"De todas maneras no resuelve mucho"el medico abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Stella se acerco a Mac.

"Vamos a inducir el sueno, vamos a tratar de saber que causa esta alteracion"

"Bien"Mac suspiro, Jo le sonrio.

"Va a estar bien"dijo Jo, palmeo el hombro de Mac.

"Quiere hablar contigo"el medico le dijo a Mac,el entro en la habitacion.

"Fue tan solo una pesadilla?"dijo Jo.

"No lo creo"dijo el medico"Creo que tratamos con algo mas profundo".

"Es peligrosa?".

"No afirmaria eso,pero es mejor no dejarla sola".

"Entiendo"dijo Jo le sonrio al medico.

xxxxx

Mac entro en la habitacion le sonrio a Stella,ella empezo a llorar"No"Mac la abrazo,"No llores, vas a estar bien"Stella sacudia su cabeza"Vas a estar bien".

"Quiero que lo protejas, necesito que me prometas que lo vas a proteger".Mac arqueo la mirada.

"No entiendo".

"Prometemelo,mirate"Mac miraba asustado a Stella.

"Proteger a quien?".Stella seguia llorando.

"A nuestro hijo"Mac miro sorprendido a Stella, la abrazo con fuerza"Prometeme que no vas a dudar en actuar en contra mia para protegerlo".

"Vas a estar bien".

"Prometemelo".

"Lo prometo".Mac abrazo a Stella la beso.

"Dilo".

"Prometo proteger a nuestro hijo, hare lo que sea necesario para lograrlo".Stella beso a Mac.

"Gracias"ella se acosto, se cubrio con las sabanas,Mac la beso

"Te amo Stella"una enfermera entro en la habitacion, se sento frente a la cama de Stella,Mac la miro fijamente.

"Me han ordenado vigilar su sueno".

"Gracias"dijo Mac salio de la habitacion caminaba nervioso por el pasillo,Don se acerco a Mac.

"Que ha dicho el medico?"

"No mucho"Mac suspiro.

"Le van a inducir el sueno?".Mac se sento.

"No creo, no pueden usar las drogas",Don miro fijamente a Mac."Esta embarazada"Don se sento en silencio al lado de Mac.

"No te podias cuidar"Don dijo molesto.

"Don!"

"Como la van a tratar?Como va a mejorar?Si no le pueden dar tratamiento,me lo quieres explicar".

"No se,debe haber alguna forma".

"Sabias lo delicada de su situacion, no te pudiste contener".

"Que estas insinuando,que provoque esto".

"No se involucraron cuando ella estaba bien,cuando era Stella,ella debe haber tenido alguna razon, no haz pensado que a lo mejor en su interior no esta comoda o no esta de acuerdo con lo que paso entre ustedes".

"No"Mac suspiro.

"Se que cuando se fue conmigo queria evitar involucrarse contigo,no paraste hasta que lo lograste".

"La amo".

"No lo dudo,pero no es solamente amor,ahora que va a pasar,esto a que se debe, el embarazo lo ocasiono?".

"Voy a cuidar de ella,va a mejorar".

"No puedes arreglar todo Mac".Don suspiro"Parecia poseida, hay que averiguar que la molesta".

"Va a mejorar".

xxxxx

Mac le sonrio a Stella, ella tenia varios conectores pegados en su cabeza,"Puede dejarnos solos?"la enfermera se levanto de la silla, salio de la habitacion,Stella se veia triste,Mac le sonrio, la beso"Stella Bonasera"ella le regalo una pequena sonrisa"Aceptarias ser mi esposa?".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Quieres una esposa loquita?"dijo Stella sonriendo.

"Porque no, ya estoy loco por ti, hariamos una buena convinacion".

"Hablas en serio".

"Stell no juego con esto".

"Es por el bebe?"Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Te amo".Stella le sonrio.

"Besame".Mac sonrio.

"Es un si?".

"Si".

xxxxx

"No Mac,lo siento"Mac y Jo hablaban en la sala de ella,Mac se puso furioso.

"No tienes derecho".

"Estoy cuidando a mi hija".

"De que?"

"Mirate en un espejo y luego me preguntas"

"De Stella?eres el colmo Jo,no la a lastimar".

"Me lo puedes garantizar?".

"Estas exagerando".

"Me lo puedes garantizar?"Russ entro en el departamento con Ellie,Mac le sonrio a Ellie,ella lo abrazo Mac,el beso su frente.

"Mac"dijo Russ,Mac se veia incomodo.

"Russ"Mac suspiro,Russ y Ellie entraron en la cocina"Jo ve por mi hija".

"No,la puedes ver aqui, no me voy arriesgar, cuando Stella este bien te la puedes llevar".Mac mordio su labio inferior.

"Ve por mi hija".

"Es mucho estres para Stella, se esta recuperando"Mac miraba furioso a Jo" Y si la lanza por la ventana?Mirate".

"Jo,por favor ve por mi hija".

"No,que no entiendes?".

"Es mi hija quiero pasar tiempo con ella,por favor busca a mi hija, no quiero tener que hacerlo yo"Russ salio a la sala con la bebe y un bolso.

"Mac".el camino hacia Russ cargo a la bebe, la beso.

"Te amo hija"la bebe agarraba la cara de Mac.

"Russ,Mac no"Jo se acerco a la bebe,Mac la miro furioso.

"No te atrevas"dijo Mac.

"Si algo le pasa,si algo le llega a pasar"Russ abrazo a Jo.

"Esta con su padre, todo esta bien".Russ le entrego el bolso a Mac.

"Gracias"dijo Mac,miro furioso a Jo"Despues tu y yo hablaremos"salio del departamento,Jo se giro y miro furiosa a Russ.

"Tiene derecho".dijo Russ

"Stella no esta bien".

"Jo, no se la puedes negar,es su hija"Russ se sento en el sofa,"Se que iba a entrar a buscarla, yo lo hubiese hecho".Jo se sento al lado de Russ,suspiro"Stella se estaba defendiendo de Mac,por eso lo puso asi".

"Estaba tan bien,que le paso?".Russ acaricio la pierna de Jo,ella lo miro seria.

"Lo van a solucionar".

"Ultimamente has estado muy".

"Carinoso".

"Que te traes?"Russ sonrio.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta".

"Con Ellie?"

"No,tu y yo".Jo miro fijamente a Russ."Dame una oportunidad,quiero recuperarte".

xxxxx

Mac y Stella estaban acostados con la bebe,Mac acaricio el vientre de Stella le sonrio,ella acaricio su mejilla"Aun no ha crecido"dijo Mac,Stella sonrio.

"Es pronto".Mac beso a Stella.

"Te vas a ver tan linda embarazada"Stella sonreia,Veronica se empezo a mover Stella la acaricio.

"Buenos dias amor"dijo Stella,Mac sonrio"Levantate dormilona vamos a llevarte al parque",Mac y Stella habian pasado el fin de semana tranquilos con la bebe la habian llevado al parque, Mac toco la puerta del departamento de Jo,ella abrio y recibio a la bebe, Mac entro a la sala"En casa a salvo"dijo Mac molesto.

"Tengo derecho a preocuparme".

"Nunca te atrevas a negarte a entregarme a mi hija"Mac dijo molesto"Es mi hija".

"Baja el tomo,delante del bebe, no".Mac beso la frente de la bebe.

"Perdon".

"Stella no esta bien, lo sabes, no puedo arriesgarla, si algo le llega a pasar".

"No quiero pelear Jo, no quiero pelear".

"Yo tampoco Mac, pero mi deber es protegerla".

"Es responsabilidad de los dos, es nuestra hija, no te olvides de eso".Jo suspiro.

"Perdoname me asuste".

"Te entiendo, pero nunca dudes que la voy a cuidar"Jo se sento en el sofa,palmeo el cojin Mac se sento a su lado, el la miro extranado,Jo suspiro,"Jo".

"Pase el fin de semana con Russ"Mac arqueo la mirada.

"Dudas?"Jo lo miro extranada"De tu relacion con el".

"Tengo miedo".

"De que?".

"De fracasar".

"Si vas a empezar con ese pensamiento no lo hagas"Jo suspiro"Jo, aprovecha esta oportunidad".

"Ya di el primer paso".

"No retrocedas, arriesgate"Mac se quedo pensativo,suspiro.

"Como esta Stella?".

"Mejor no ha tenido pesadillas".

"Se van a casar?"

"Si"Mac suspiro"Esta embarazada"Jo miro sorprendida a Mac.

"Felicitaciones"Mac le regalo una pequena sonrisa a Jo"No estas feliz?".

"Claro"Jo miro intrigada a Mac"Su medico piensa que tal vez el embarazo desencadeno todo esto".

"Piensas que se puede agravar a medida que avance".

"No se".

"Donde esta Stella?"

"Dormida en casa".

xxxxx

Stella se levanto sobresaltada, fue a la computadora busco en internet durante un rato,imprimio algunas hojas,tomo una maleta empaco algunas cosas, escribio una nota y salio del departamento.


	26. Ausencia

Ausencia

xxxxx

Stella se levanto sobresaltada, fue a la computadora busco en internet durante un rato,imprimio algunas hojas,tomo una maleta empaco algunas cosas, escribio una nota y salio del departamento.

xxxxx

Mac regreso al departamento"Stell"entro a la habitacion no estaba,recorrio todo el departamento, se dio cuenta que habia empacado,la empezo a llamar a su celular, lo encontro en el departamento, Mac fue al laboratorio se acerco a Lindsay"Stella desaparecio".

"Que?"dijo Lindsay,Mac traia su portatil.

"Estuvo haciendo busquedas en internet"Mac entro en su oficina,Adam y Hawkes entraron en la oficina de Mac"Ya avise al JFK y a La Guardia para que no la dejen abordar ningun avion".

"Que pasa?"dijo Hawkes.

"Stella desaparecio".Don entro en la oficina de Mac.

"Voy a triangular la senal de su celular"dijo Adam.

"No pierdas tiempo, lo dejo"dijo Mac"Solo me dejo una nota,no te preocupes".Mac sacudio su cabeza.

"Ella nos pidio que averiguaramos el significado de una palabra"dijo Hawkes le entrego una hoja a Mac

"Rue de la fontaine,no entiendo".

"Esta en Normandia"dijo Don,Mac lo miro intrigado"Compro un ticket a Normandia".

"Normandia?"dijo Lindsay.

"Abordo?"Pregunto Mac.

"Si".

"Buscaba galerias de arte"Mac abrio su portatil"Adam borro algunas busquedas"Adam tomo la portatil y empezo a teclear.

"Boss hay una galeria de arte en Rue de la fontaine en Normandia"

xxxxx

Stella observaba el movimiento en la galeria de arte, decidio entrar en ella, se acerco a una asistente"Buen Dia, por favor Marco".

"Quien lo busca?".

"Stella Bonasera, vengo de parte de Kostas Papacotas".

"Espere aqui un momento por favor".La mujer regreso con un hombre joven,Stella lo miro extranada.

"Mucho gusto".

"Perdoname"dijo Stella con una sonrisa"Crei que eras una persona de mas edad".

"Debe tratarse de mi padre,pero el no esta aqui".el joven sonrio"Tendra que conformarse conmigo".

"Bueno".

"Vamos a mi oficina".Stella entro con Marcos a su oficina, en la oficina habia un gran cuadro con una nina que se parecia a ella,Stella lo miro extranada.

"Quien es?"Marcos sonrio.

"La musa de mi padre Melina,es mi hermana fallecio a los dos anos en un accidente".Stella retrocedio.

"Donde esta tu padre?".

"No esta en la ciudad".

"Tengo que hablarle".

"Primero va hablar conmigo, esto no me esta gustando,quien es este Kostas?"Stella empezo a llorar.

"Perdon,perdon"Marcos la miro extranada,ella se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de la galeria,Marcos salio de su oficina tratando de alcansarla.

xxxxx

"Que vas hacer cuando la encuentres?".

"Encerrarla".

"Mac"dijo Jo.

"No esta bien, como se va asi y si tiene una crisis"Mac sacudio su cabeza"Le prometi proteger a nuestro hijo,incluso de ella, lo voy a cumplir".

"Mac ten paciencia, entiendela".

"No es falta de paciencia se puede causar dano".Mac le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jo,"Cuida a nuestro bebe".

"Lo hare"Mac tomo su maleta y abordo su vuelo.

xxxxx

Stella estaba frente a la galeria,suspiro,estaba perdida en sus pensamientos"Si querias hacer el tour de la Segunda Guerra Mundial,solo debias mencionarlo".Stella miro sorprendida a Mac"Que hacemos aqui?".

"No se".

"No sabes?".Mac mordio su labio inferior"Me quieres volver loco?Por que no me dijiste que necesitabas venir".

"Ni yo misma lo se explicar"un auto se estaciono y un hombre mayor bajo de el,Stella observaba atenta,ella empezo a caminar hacia la galeria, Mac la seguia.

"La voy hacer arrestar grito Marcos al verla entrar"trato de acercarse a Stella,Mac extendio su mano para evitar que se acercara a Stella.

"Somos policias"grito Mac,Marcos retrocedio.

"Identifiquese"grito Marcos,Mac le enseno su identificacion"De New York?Que pasa aqui?Liss llama a la policia".

"Tranquilicese"grito Mac"Solo queremos hablar".

"No se van acercar a mi padre"un hombre salio de la oficina,Stella empezo a gritarle en griego,

"Είμαι η κόρη σου, είμαι η κόρη σου, κοίτα με είμαι η κόρη σας".(Soy tu hija,soy tu hija, mirame soy tu hija)

Mac y Marcos no entendia nada"Vayanse"el hombre se acerco a Stella,le empezo a responder.

"πέθανε, πέθανε δεν παίζουν με αυτό"(Ella murio,ella murio no juegue con esto).

"Κοίτα με, παρακαλώ ματιά σε μένα"(Mirame,por favor mirame), el hombre se acerco a Stella, la observo por un minuto.

"Papa"dijo Marco.

"Junior,espera"el tomo un rizo de Stella y lo estiro"No puede ser, no puedes ser tu".el acariciaba el rostro de Stella, ella sonreia"Como llegaste hasta aqui?No es posible,no es posible"

"Recorde la discusion,recuerdo cuando este era un pequeno taller,recuerdo la gruta"Marco tomo la mano de Stella,Junior y Mac lo seguian"La hice para ti"ellos entraron a un jardin donde habia una pequena gruta,Stella sonrio al verla,"Regresaste a mi, amor".Marco la abrazo.

xxxxx

"Esta embarazada?"

"Como lo sabes?"Mac le dijo a Junior

"Por como toca su vientre,mi esposa lo hacia apenas sabia que estaba embarazada".Junior le sonrio a Mac"Es tuyo?"ellos observaban a Marcos y Stella conversando por los ventanales de la oficina.

"Si".

"Una burla de la vida"Mac miro atento a Junior"No te imaginas todo lo que sufrio mi padre cuando las perdio,volvio este lugar un santuario para mi hermana,nunca quizo mudarse de aqui, decia que recordaba sus pequenos pasos recorriendo el lugar,si lo recordaba porque no vino antes".

"Es un milagro que este aqui".

"Ciertamente lo es".

"No entiendes,Stella no lo recordaba,hace un ano el avion donde viajaba se estrello"Junior miraba sorprendido a Mac"En cuanto se recupero empezo a tener estas pesadillas,esas pesadillas la trajeron aqui".

"Hay que asegurarnos, aunque mi padre parece estar seguro".

"Hay que enviar una muestra de ADN al laboratorio, tengo el perfil de Stella".

"Tienes su perfil genetico almacenado?Eso es raro".Mac sonrio.

"Somos criminalistas,su informacion esta en la base de datos nacional, podemos pedir ayuda en la embajada,solo necesito una muestra de tu padre".

"No se si el acepte".

"Puede ser una muestra tuya".

"Mejor"Junior sonrio veia a su papa abrazando a Stella"No la va a dejar ir, la ha esperado mucho tiempo".

"Tienen que conocerse"Mac suspiro.

"Estas dispuesto a dejarla".

"No"el telefono de Mac sono,el contesto.

"Mac"se escucho la voz de Don.

"La encontre".

"Lo se, recibi tu mensaje,por que se fue?"

"Vino a encontrarse con su padre".

"Es broma?".

"No, estan juntos,estoy hablando con el hermano de Stella".

"Estas bromeando?".

"No, no estoy bromeando".

"Quiero hablar con Stella"

"Esta con su padre,en cuanto terminen le dire que te llame, no la quiero interrumpir".

xxxxx

"Vas a crear nuevas memorias conmigo"Marcos sonreia abrazaba a Stella"Laura,trae a mis nietas tienen que venir a conocer a su tia"Ellos entraban a una casa"Esta es tu casa hija"Una mujer joven salio con dos ninas a encontarse con Stella,Marcos cargo a una de las ninas,"Franchesca tu tia Melina"la nina le sonrio a Stella"Donde esta Patty?"una nina de unos tres anos se acerco a Marco,se abrazo de la pierna de Marco,Laura abrazo a Stella cargo a la nina y se la entrego a Stella,ella sonrio,ellos entraron en la sala.

"Mi esposa"Junior le dijo a Mac.

"Laura".

"Mac Taylor".Junior le sonrio a Laura.

"No es increible?"dijo Junior.

"Ya lo creo amor".Laura sonrio"El almuerzo esta servido",se sentaron en el comedor,Marcos sirvio vino.

"Hay que celebrar,por Melina,por la familia"todos levantaron sus copas"Salud"dijo Marco bebiendo de su copa"No te gusta el vino?No tomas vino".Stella le sonrio.

"No debo, por ahora no puedo".

"Un poco de vino no hace dano"dijo Marco"Toma un poco".

"Papa"dijo Junior."No insistas".

"Estoy embarazada, no debo"Marco se levanto de su silla y abrazo a Stella.

xxxxx

Mac y Stella se habian quedado a insistencia de Marco en su casa,Mac bajo en la manana a desayunar y se encontro a Marco en el comedor"Mi hija".

"Duerme"Mac le sonrio"Esta agotada, han sido muchas emociones".una mujer entro en el comedor y le sirvio su desayuno a Mac"Gracias".

"Mac,no se como pedirte esto, se que tienes que volver a New York,pero".

"Quieres que se quede"Mac suspiro.

"Solo un tiempo, solo dos meses,quiero conocerla".

"Stella quiere quedarse".

"Te lo dijo?".

"No necesita hacerlo"Mac suspiro "Su salud es delicada hay que cuidarla".

"Vas aceptar?".

"Depende de Stella,ella siempre ha hecho su voluntad".

"Liberacion femenina".dijo Marcos"Lo llaman asi".

"Caracter"dijo Mac sonrio Marcos con el"No te imaginas el caracter que tiene".

"Si es como su madre".

xxxxx

Mac beso a Stella,acaricio su viente ella sonrio"Haz estado muy callada"Stella suspiro.

"No se ni que pensar".

"Todavia puedes venir conmigo".Stella sacudio su cabeza."Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?".

"Aun no se".Mac beso a Stella.

"Por favor no tardes".el tomo su maleta Stella lo observaba tomar su avion.

xxxxx

"Que cara"Mac suspiro,Jo le sonrio"Va a regresar".

"Lo estoy empezando a dudar".Jo lo miro seria,Mac se sento en su silla"No tienes una idea de cuanto la extrano".

"Se paciente".

"Yo han pasado cuatro meses, no hemos compartido nada del embarazo".

"Va a volver Mac".el la miro molesto.

"Le voy a dar una semana,si no regresa voy por ella".Jo sonrio,Mac la miro extranado.

"Perdoname"Mac miro serio a Jo"Se parece tanto a ti cuando se molesta".

"No entiendo".

"Veronica"Mac sonrio.

"Es igual a ti".

"Retrazate a la hora de su comida y luego me diras".

"La vez parecida a mi"Mac sonrio"No creo".

"A por favor es rabietuda como tu".

"Rabietuda?".Mac sonrio"Asi que hago rabietas".

"Constantemente".

"Constantemente?".Jo sonrio,Mac se levanto y la abrazo"Nunca voy a dejar de agradecerte por mi rabietuda".

"Nuestra".

"Nuestra"Mac bajo la mirada.

"Ve por ella".Mac arqueo la mirada"Ve por Stella".

"Tengo el temor".

"De que no quiera volver"Jo dijo sorprendida"No te va hacer eso".

"Esta feliz con su familia"Mac se sento en su silla,Jo se sento frente a el"Cada vez que hablamos,esta riendo, esta feliz".Mac sacudio su cabeza"No la puedo traer arrastrandola".

"Vas a renunciar a tu hijo".

"Jamas".

"Sientes que tienes que decidir"Mac arqueo la mirada"Entre Veronica y tu bebe".

"No me voy alejar de Vero"Jo suspiro"Jo".

"Russ quiere que regresemos a Dc"Mac la miro fijamente"Le dije que no podia, no te voy a separar de ella, no es correcto,se que Stella piensa igual que yo,esta emocionada con su familia, ha pasado por muchas cosas,esta esperando el momento indicado para volver".

"Se que fue una decision dificil para ti".

"No Mac,Veronica es tu hija,tiene que crecer a tu lado".Mac suspiro.

"Voy ausentarme una semana"Jo arqueo la mirada"Voy a ir por Stella".


End file.
